Sweet Teeth
by Aras
Summary: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat. . .and Chocolate sauce? Not for the easily offended!! *Now Complete with Epilogue*
1. Ron Sundae

"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. . .Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up from her book. "Oh please. I'm not in on this game." She said, giving Ron an impatient glare.  
  
"What's a matta, 'Mione? Chicken?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Just busy." She replied, looking back down at her book.  
  
"If you're in the room, you're in the game, Granger!" Draco chimed in.  
  
"Than I'll leave." She closed her book and got up from the plush chair by the fire. Before she could make it to the oak door, Draco and Harry stopped in front of her.  
  
"You must earn your exit." Harry said, eyebrows rising slightly.  
  
"Fine. Truth." She said, exasperated.  
  
"Have you ever been made into a human chocolate sundae?" Ron asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna be?"  
  
"Ah. One question Malfoy, and I answered it." She said as she started to leave.  
  
"You can't leave yet. You have to pick someone." Ginny said.  
  
"Fine. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. . .Draco."  
  
Draco looked her in the eye. "Double dare!!" He exclaimed, bravely.  
  
Hermione looked at him a moment, and than got a wicked idea. "Speaking of human chocolate sundae's, Draco, make Ron into one," she couldn't keep the evil grin off her face, "and than eat it off."  
  
Draco had a mixture of surprise at the nature of the dare, and disgust for what he had to do flit across his face. He looked at Ron for a moment, cringed, and than looked back at Hermione. "No way! Uh uh! There is no way I'm eating off that! I don't know where it's been!" Ron looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Too bad, so sad!" Hermione said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"I'll get the ingredients!" Harry said, excitedly, and quickly left in the direction of the kitchens. Hermione decided to stay. If they were going to make her participate, they sure as hell will follow through on the dare. About five minutes later, Harry returned with whipping cream, chocolate syrup, and cherries. He obviously didn't want to incur the wrath of Hermione, and was glad that she didn't include him in this dare.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco grabbed the stuff from Harry, and turned to Ron. "Well, Weasel. Let's get this over with."  
  
Ron removed his shirt and lay down on the floor. Just as Draco was approaching to start, Hermione stopped him. "Make sure it's not too small." She said.  
  
Draco turned his head and glared at her. 'Boy, if looks could kill. I'd be dead, buried, dug up, and killed again' she thought, very much enjoying her bit of revenge. 'That'll teach them to bug me while I'm studying'.  
  
Draco made the sundae on Ron's chest, not wanting to go anywhere near south. After making it, he put down the ingredients, and looked at the Gryffindor with disgust. "Don't choke now, Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, and quickly ate the sweets off of Ron. When he finished, he sat up, and looked like he was about to be extremely sick.  
  
"Well, since my work is done," Hermione noted the look of pure anger on Draco's and Ron's faces, "I'm heading back to my room. I'll take the stuff with me back to the kitchens."  
  
She picked up the whipping cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries, and quickly made her way out of the room and to the kitchens. About half way down, a silky voice stopped her. "Out for a midnight snack, Miss Granger."  
  
She spun around and came face to face with Professor Snape. 'Shit!' She thought. That's all she needed. What could she tell him though? The boys were already pretty mad at her; not like she didn't think they deserved it.  
  
"Yes, sir." Is all that she could think of to say.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew." The professor replied. "I suggest you return the items and head to your common room, Miss Granger." With that, he spun on his heel and made his way down the hall to continue his rounds.  
  
'Well, at least he isn't as bad as he used to be.' She thought. Voldemort was finally defeated, and many of the Slytherins that she before thought were future deatheaters were actually only playing the part. Many of the students were actually very nice, even Draco (when he wasn't being an absolute git that is). Many could now relax, and times were happier.  
  
She entered the kitchens, dropped off the ingredients, and made her way to her rooms. At least she would have some peace. That is until the morning when the boys would probably try and get her back for her dare. 


	2. Hermione Surprise

The next morning at the breakfast table, Hermione arrived to receive a morning 'death glare' from Ron. Apparently, he was still mad about the dare. 'Well, hey,' she thought, 'it was only last night, after all.' She decided to peek at how Draco was faring out this morning. When she looked at the Slytherin table, Draco raised his eyebrows in a comical suggestive sort of way. She shook her head, and turned her attention back to her own breakfast.  
  
Ron refused to speak with her all through breakfast. He almost fell out of his seat when Hermione offered him a cherry from her fruit salad.  
  
"Well, you usually bug me for one every other morning, Ron!" She exclaimed, and received another glare. Harry could hardly keep his laughter held at the bright red that Ron's face flushed to.  
  
The three finished their breakfast, than headed to their classes for the day.  
  
~@~  
  
It was after classes and before dinner that found the group of students (Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny) back in their room in the far Southeast tower of Hogwarts castle. Hermione turned to Draco, "Did you enjoy your dessert last night, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco paled, and looked at Ron for a moment before turning back to Hermione. "It didn't have the right flavour." He said, receiving a glare from Ron (my, Ron's glaring a lot today!!). "I think I would have enjoyed a 'Hermione Surprise'."  
  
"You didn't get enough 'surprise' from me last night?" She asked. She should probably start thinking of more wicked ideas in case of emergencies.  
  
"I got enough of THAT kind of surprise." Draco said.  
  
"What kind of 'surprise' are you looking for, Draco?" Hermione asked, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Don't tell me you're THAT innocent, Granger." Draco said, the amused, evil glint apparent in his eye.  
  
"Enlighten me!"  
  
"Enlighten us all, Mr Malfoy." The group heard from the doorway, and turned to look as Professor Snape's eyes gazed at all in the room. "What are you all doing in this room?" He snapped.  
  
"We're working on a bit of homework." Harry began.  
  
"Really." Snape drawled. "The discussion didn't sound very schoolwork based."  
  
None of the students spoke. The end of the war changed Snape; whether it was for the better or the worse, was completely unknown.  
  
"I suggest you all get back to your common rooms or the Great Hall." He said, as he turned and walked out. "Mr Malfoy! A word!"  
  
Draco followed the Potions Master out the door and down the hall. The Gryffindors gathered up what they had with them and headed to the common room.  
  
~@~  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Ron, talking about Quidditch of course, followed by Hermione and Ginny, entered the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione looked at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco wink and grin at her.  
  
"Oh, no!" She said. Ginny stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Draco's plotting again." Hermione replied. "I can see the little horns popping out of his head." As those words came out of her mouth, Draco held up one of his forks, and grinned even more 'devilishly'.  
  
"That boy NEEDS a hobby. It's dangerous how he can read lips so easily." Ginny remarked as they made the rest of their way to their table.  
  
Dinner was uneventful. They had meatloaf with a salad and potatoes. After the dinner plates were cleaned away, dessert arrived . . . and Hermione could not help but howl in laughter. "Chocolate Sundae's!!!" She squealed, which got her many a weird glance. Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Hermione stole another glance towards Draco and found him nearly choking. He looked up and gave her a 'you planned this, didn't you?' gaze. She shook her head, but smiled the exact same way that she had when she dared him the night before.  
  
When she looked down at her own plate, however, she found that she did not get a chocolate sundae, but a banana split. 'Oh, my! How can I resist?' She thought mischievously.  
  
Instead of picking up her spoon, she dipped her finger into the whipped cream, and brought it to her lips. Bringing her finger into her mouth, she slowly caressed it with her tongue, making sure that Ron and Harry saw it, and than slowly slid it back out, giving a satisfied sigh of contentment.  
  
When she looked at their faces, Ron and Harry were gaping at her. They completely forgot about their own desserts.  
  
Hermione than picked up the cherry by the stem, and allowed it to hover over her mouth as she tipped her head back. Again, slowly, she brought it to her mouth, and took it in her teeth, gently separating it from the stem. Bringing her chin back to normal level, she chewed the cherry, and swallowed. She noticed many of the older boys suddenly quite interested in what she was doing, and smiled inwardly. 'Enough teasing for now.' She thought, triumphantly. She picked up her spoon, and started to eat her dessert normally, looking as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred.  
  
It took several minutes for the boys to stop gaping at her, but she didn't mind. She found it quite humourous. When only the banana was left on her plate, she picked it up with her hand, and started to seductively eat it as she had the whipped cream and cherry earlier. The boys, again, couldn't keep their eyes off the show. She could feel Ginny giggle immensely next to her.  
  
After finishing the banana, she turned to Ginny, "So, are you ready to study for your Charms test?"  
  
Ginny nodded, ready to burst out laughing, and the two girls left.  
  
When they were sure that they would not be heard, both exploded in laughter. 


	3. Dessert Perspective

He watched the whole spectacle from where he was seated. He knew the types of games that the group played between and after classes. Thinking that they were safe, that their secret wouldn't get out. He made his way to the kitchens, and found the picture. Tickling the pear, he made his way into the kitchen. The House Elves greeted him, and he made his requests. They were more than happy to oblige.  
  
With that out of the way, he made his way to the Great Hall, for dinner and entertainment. He arrived at his seat, and ate his dinner casually, as if nothing was out of order. And it wouldn't be to almost everyone in the room - no one would be the wiser.  
  
He looked over all the tables and occupants of the Great Hall, keeping his eyes on the Gryffindors and Draco. He smiled inwardly, and awaited the arrival of dessert. As soon as it appeared, he heard a squeal of delight, and looked over to find Hermione Granger almost ready to cry from laughing so hard. Ron Weasely and Draco Malfoy looked positively ill. It nearly made him smile, but if they were to look in his direction and see the expression, they'd know who it was to blame. The boys assumed it was all her doing.  
  
He looked back over at her and saw that instead of the sundaes, she got a banana split. He didn't plan on that one. Everyone was supposed to get the same thing - not that he was going to complain about it. It was trivial. But soon, he observed, not only the difference in her dessert, but also the difference in which she ate it.  
  
'Oh, Merlin!' He thought. He almost had the same expression as the boys in her vicinity, and caught himself before anyone saw him staring. 'Now THAT would be embarrassing.'  
  
As she sucked on her finger, his mouth went slightly dry. The cherry fiasco did little to help. He almost gave a disappointed sigh when he saw that she picked up her spoon and started to eat normally. He turned back to his own dessert, and barely picked at it. Sweets were not his cup of tea, but his bit of fun.  
  
After a few more minutes, he looked over again. She was eating the banana. 'Wow! Malfoy was right. She isn't THAT innocent!!' He thought.  
  
As she caressed the fruit with her hand, and sucked the whipped topping off the surface before taking a bite, he just had to get out of there. Otherwise, the effects of the 'entertainment' would begin to show. Good thing he wore robes. He got up quickly, but not too quickly to draw attention to himself, and left the Great Hall.  
  
~@~  
  
"Professor Snape!" The call came from behind his office door.  
  
Snape got up and opened the door, to a rather pissed off looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Is there something I could do for you, Mr Malfoy?" Snape drawled.  
  
Draco walked by him into the office, and Snape closed the door. Turning to his pupil, he saw an expression of mirth and hurt across his face.  
  
"Professor, when you said that you wanted to teach them all a lesson, I assumed that it did not include myself." Draco said.  
  
Snape sat down at his desk. "Were you not a participant in these games, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"But nothing!" Snape interrupted. "Besides, there really was no way around it."  
  
"I suppose not." Draco conceited. "But you couldn't have warned me at least?"  
  
"No." He stated simply, and dismissed the student.  
  
Draco left, but was none too happy about not getting any explanation. He would keep his eyes on the Potion's Master. Since he brought himself into this, he would soon be one of the victims of a prank. He probably wouldn't even suspect it.  
  
  
  
A/N: So Snape was responsible for the choice in dessert. So who changed the menu for Hermione?  
  
Sorry 'bout the wait on this chapter. Lots of schoolwork. 


	4. Candy Coated Girlie

The leaves on the trees in the Forbidden Forest were turning red, brown, yellow, and . . . purple? Well, what can you expect from the wizarding world?  
  
It was Halloween, first thing in the morning, after Hermione's rather adult rated dessert, and Draco was left pondering over what he could do to get revenge. . .and maybe a little Hermione delight to boot. He was a little reluctant to think whipped cream, reminding him of the Ron Sundae he had a few days ago, so decided to think of his options when his brain was stuck on how he could exact his revenge.  
  
'Hmmm' he thought. 'Cotton candy? Butterscotch? I wonder if I have some body paints left over.' He was so deep in thought that he missed the bell to indicate the beginning of classes. It was a few minutes later that someone was tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mr Malfoy. I suggest you get yourself to class." He heard the voice of the Head of Ravenclaw say. He broke out of his reverie and looked at the time.  
  
'Shit! I've got potions!' He got up without saying a word, picked up his bag, and headed for the dungeons. He entered the classroom and Snape glared at him.  
  
"Mr Malfoy. So nice of you to join us." Draco didn't offer an excuse for his late arrival, and thus was given detention. No house points deducted, of course. 'That's gonna take away from my 'candy coated girl' plan time. Dammit!' He thought, angrily as he sat down next to Hermione. He took out his quill and parchment and began to catch up.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted. . .the sensitivity potions that we have been learning these past weeks dealt with the senses of taste, smell, and sight. The one you will be attempting today deals with the sense of touch. It manipulates nerve endings to respond more than they normally would." Professor Snape looked across the class with a bored expression. "Can any of you tell me some of the advantages and disadvantages of this potion?" He asked.  
  
Hermione and Draco were the only ones with their hands raised. "Why am I not surprised?" Professor Snape muttered under his breath. "Did anybody else complete the assigned reading?" No one raised their hands. Snape stalked down to the closest student, picked up their text and held it up to the class. "This. . ." he said, coldly. "is a book. You open it, like so." And he demonstrated it. "And there are words printed on the pages enclosed. Those words are strung together to make sentences and give you facts." He gazed icily to each student, as he articulated every word. "When I tell you, you READ those words and keep them in mind. It's called learning." He stretched out the last word in a mocking tone.  
  
The other students kept their eyes down as he turned back to Hermione and Draco. "Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione lowered her hand, and said, "A disadvantage to this potion would be that when pain is inflicted on the drinker, that pain increases, from their perspective, to much more than it actually is."  
  
Snape turned to Draco. "Mr Malfoy." Snape regretted calling on him once he saw the mischievous spark that Draco had in his eye.  
  
"An advantage of this potion is that when it's pleasure and not pain being inflicted. . ." Draco said while staring at Hermione, but was interrupted.  
  
"Mr Malfoy. I suggest you keep the content of this lesson appropriate." Snape hissed. Almost all in the room knew exactly where Draco was taking it, and were blushing furiously, except for Hermione. Hermione looked back at Draco, expression unchanging until Snape turned his back on the class, and gave him a smile and a wink. She leaned over, "So, our mind is in the gutter now, is it?"  
  
"You started it." He replied. "You and your dare."  
  
"I started it? You guys wouldn't let me leave until I did. That'll teach you for next time."  
  
Both stopped talking when Snape turned around and continued the lecture. "The advantage that is written in the text is that the added sensitivity can help wizards and witches to detect the on goings in their surroundings. It can be used as a defense as well as a form of torture. The instructions for this potion are on page 253 of your text. You will work in pairs, and the potion will be tested at the end of class. Begin."  
  
While working on the potion with Hermione, Draco retreated back to his earlier thoughts. 'Candy-coated girl. Why am I reminded of a song?' It struck him. He remembered the past summer when he had watched muggle television for the first time. Suddenly, the jingle came to him. 'The Smarties ad!!' He began to hum it quietly, except the words playing in his head weren't quite right. . .  
  
When you eat your girlies. Do you eat the blonde one's last. Do you suck'em very slowly. Or poke'em very fast. That candy coated fleshy. Now tell me when I ask. When you eat your girlies. Do you eat the blonde one's last..  
  
He snickered at the end, and almost started blushing. Almost. Hermione looked over. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Draco replied. But she saw the glint in his eyes. She should be worried.  
  
"Yeah. Right. And Neville hasn't melted a caldron this year. Please." She said to him.  
  
"Miss Granger. I suggest you get back to your assignment, unless you'd care to share with the entire class." Snape's voice was coming from behind them.  
  
"Sir." She nodded, and turned back to the caldron in front of her.  
  
The rest of the class went by without much of a whisper as the potions were finished. Hermione and Draco tested theirs along with the rest of the class and played around with their newfound enhanced sensitivity. (Not like that, dear reader. Although I like your thinking *wink wink*)  
  
~@~  
  
Draco's was not the only mind that Hermione was on. Although at the beginning of class, Snape was able to push the images of the other night's dessert out of his mind, the point that Draco was trying to make abruptly brought that back. He almost blushed. Almost.  
  
After the students began their potions, he was allowed to let his mind wander a bit as he was stalking around the room. Comments came automatically, but his mind was still on a certain seventh year with a taste for sweets. He still had no idea who switched her dessert, but he wanted to thank them and strangle them at the same time. In the middle of thanking the Gods that his robes were black, and not as restricting as they looked, he spotted Hermione and Draco in conversation. He didn't like the glint in Draco's eye, and decided to stop it. A bit unexpected of him, but when he wanted to do something, he usually went and did it.  
  
After interrupting their conversation, he went stalking around the students once more, and waited. At the end of class when the potions were to be tested, he watched as the fascinated students touched surfaces of desks, and floors. He quickly gave them the antidote once he saw them going after each other a bit. Hormones. Gotta love'em.  
  
The bell rang, and class was dismissed. He made sure to bottle some of the potions. . .for. . .uh. . .later, that were done to respectable standards though he would be loath to admit it. As he was bottling, the thoughts of Hermione came back to him. He could imagine what it would be like if they both had the potion in the throes of ecstasy.  
  
'Dammit. She's one of my students.' He thought. 'Not for long' said a voice in the back of his mind. Suddenly, the ever sullen and angry Snape was momentarily replaced with the giddy and ever so aroused Snape. She was legal. After the year was out, he would maybe arrange an 'appointment'. He wouldn't force her to do anything, but making her a willing partner would be the fun part. Watching her squirm before he would give her any relief. Definitely use the potion. 'I have to admit, I'd never thought of that Mr Malfoy.' He chuckled to himself. Perhaps the overload of hormones did have a purpose after all.  
  
~@~  
  
On her way to dinner, Hermione was rounding a corner and was pulled into a corridor. She yelped with surprise, but her mouth was quickly covered. She looked up and saw Draco as he removed his hand.  
  
"I've got a bet for you, Granger." He said.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain dessert, does it?" She asked, trying to hold back the satisfied smile.  
  
"In a way, but not the dessert you're thinking." He said, and looked back to the hall. "It's about tomorrow's game." As he said this, she heard someone running towards them. Both heads turned and saw Harry. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"No problem, Potty." Draco replied with a smile. Harry glared at him.  
  
"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Draco replied. "As I was saying, I've got a bet for you. Actually, WE have a bet for you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"On tomorrow's game." Draco continued.  
  
"You told me that part already, Draco."  
  
"Yes, it's about what will happen. I'll bet you that Hufflepuff will win." The game was between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
"That's ridiculous Draco. As much as I don't pay as much attention to Quidditch as you do, I still know that Hufflepuff is the worst team, sorry to say." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, what do you say?"  
  
"If you win? I need to know the terms before I can accept."  
  
"Fine. If I win, you join us back for another game of truth or dare." Draco replied.  
  
"If, no, WHEN I win, you'll accept the fact that when I say I don't want to join in a game, I don't want to join, and you'll allow me my peace to study." Hermione said. She didn't like the fact that her previous dare had not dissuaded the boys from trying to get her to take part in their games.  
  
"Deal. Potty, you're our witness."  
  
Hermione and Draco shook hands and the three went off to dinner.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry 'bout the holdup. Exams are upon us, and there's nothing funny about that. 


	5. And a Cherry on Top

It was after dinner, and Draco was making his way down to the dungeons for his detention with Snape. Well, with the menial labour that Snape usually dished out, he would still be able to think about his bet with Hermione. He was anxious to play the next game of truth and dare.  
  
What Hermione didn't know about the bet was that Draco, being a cunning Slytherin, knew that the Hufflepuff team was taking extra practice from Madam Hooch, who was also giving some pointers on strategy. Another thing that helped boost the confidence of the Hufflepuff team was the over confident Ravenclaws were slacking a bit on their Quidditch practices to study for exams and what not. From the looks of it, Hufflepuff's chances were greatly increased - although they wouldn't beat Slytherin in next week's game.  
  
He approached the door to the potion's classroom and pushed it open. Professor Snape was sitting at the desk at the front of the classroom, eyes down and brows furrowed in concentration. Looking up after a few moments, he looked at the time. "At least you are on time for a detention, Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"You task tonight will be to scrub the desks. You know where the supplies are." And he looked back down the work in front of him.  
  
Draco made his way to the closet at the side of the room, grabbed the bucket and scrub brush, and went to the sink. He filled up the bucket with hot water, and made his way to the closest desk. While in Snape's presence, he could also think up a revenge on the potion's master. He did, after all, set up that dessert prank in the Great Hall. All great pranks deserve another. But what could he do? Surely Snape would see right through him.  
  
As if on cue, he heard Snape mutter, "Don't even think about it, Draco."  
  
Damn! He knew how to read lips, but Snape could read. . .well. . .more than lips. If Draco wanted to catch him off guard, he would have to try and do it while not in Snape's presence. He went back to thinking about Hermione. 'Hmmm. What could I make that little vixen do?' He thought. As his thoughts came, so did a wicked smile and snicker.  
  
"What is so funny, Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked.  
  
"Nothing, sir." He replied.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You don't have to, sir." Came the smart ass reply.  
  
Snape looked up from his work. Did Draco just have the gall to talk back? He can't let that go unpunished. "Perhaps you are asking for another detention, Mr Malfoy."  
  
"No. I'm just saying that nothing is funny, and that if you don't believe me, you're not obligated to, sir." Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
Snape could see in the eyes of his student that there was some plotting afoot. 'I'll just have to keep an extra eye on Mr Malfoy, perhaps.' He thought. Finally, he said to the student, "I suggest you continue on with your work. I don't have all night to waste with babysitting you."  
  
Draco knew that he gave something away. 'Damnit. Now he'll be expecting something. Unless. . ." Draco almost smiled again, but didn't want Snape to get any more information out of him than he already did. As he finished the last of the desks, he had the whole plot figured out. Now, all he had to do was wait to see if Hufflepuff won their game tomorrow.  
  
~@~  
  
And indeed, Hufflepuff kicked some Ravenclaw booty!! Hermione groaned. She couldn't believe that she lost the bet against Draco. This was horrible. At least she only shook on one game of truth or dare. She was a bit concerned over what would happen in the course of the game though. Even if she didn't pick dare, she could still be involved in a dare some way. She shivered at the thought. Revenge was sweet, but it was about to kick her in the ass.  
  
As she made her way down to the field level, she passed a group of Slytherins with Draco, and glanced briefly at him. He gave a smile and a wink. She was unsettled by what he, Harry, and Ron would do, but decided to enjoy the time before. Without blinking, she lowered her eyelids just a bit, and licked her lips seductively at him. She almost saw him flinch at that. She may have just added fuel to the fire, but she knew that she had a sort of power over the boy.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione walked into their little hideaway in the school, book clutched in hand. While she wasn't a participant, she could at least get some studying done. Draco took one look at her. "Uh, uh, uh." He sang. "I don't think so, Granger. Potty?"  
  
Before she could say or do anything, Harry removed the book from her hands, glaring at Draco. "Stop calling me that, ferret boy." He said.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"You'll find out if you keep it up." The mischievous glint in Harry's eye was enough to dissuade him. . .for now.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione. "Now for the fun." He rubbed his palms together, and began, "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. . .now let me think." He said, as he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Hmmm. Hermione." He drawled, smiling.  
  
"Oh geez." She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Truth."  
  
"If you had me alone, and could do anything you wanted with me, what would you do?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. Draco looked at her, "I'll use vertiserum if I have to. You know I could get it."  
  
She walked over to him, slowly. "Well, I would take your hand, like so." She said, as she slowly entwined her fingers with his. "And than I would bring you to a comfortable, big surface," as she led him to the carpet in the middle of the floor. "Than lay you down." As she demonstrated. He was liking this so far. Innocence, thy name is NOT Hermione.  
  
"And than?" He asked.  
  
"And than I would take some silk scarves," she didn't have any, so she just positioned his limbs the way she would tie them down.  
  
"Oooh. Yes. And than?"  
  
"I would trail my hands lightly, over your face, down your exposed chest, towards your belly button, and. . ."  
  
"And?" He said, sounding like he was getting a bit excited.  
  
"Follow that path with my tongue, mouth. . ." He was REALLY liking where this was going.  
  
"And than?" He whispered, her ear being close to his mouth. He licked the lobe without having to move. She turned her head, her face inches from his.  
  
"And than. . ." She whispered, starting to move. "I would get up and leave you lying there for some poor sole to find you."  
  
She got up, and Draco looked mad.  
  
"That's not fair!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Who the hell said I was fair?" She asked. "They viciously lied to you."  
  
Draco got up, a bit flustered. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were watching the show a bit wide eyed, and started to chuckle. Finally, Ginny said, "You're turn, Hermione."  
  
"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. . .Harry."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He didn't believe for a second now that she would forget his involvement in the last game. He was one of the two who wouldn't let her leave.  
  
"Truth." He finally said, just to be safe.  
  
"What were you and Ginny up to last night?" Both of them looked up at her, shocked. "Oh, don't think I didn't notice you leaving. . .or coming back."  
  
Two sets of red faces turned to each other. Ginny could hardly contain her giggles. Finally, Harry spoke up. "Well, we just. . .had some dessert." He said rather quickly.  
  
"At least you didn't have to add the cherry." Draco muttered, pointing at Ginny's hair. This time, their blushing went to a whole new level. Hermione almost fell to the ground in laughter. She said, nearly shouting between chuckles, "It's funny 'cause it's true."  
  
Harry glanced over at Draco. While Hermione wasn't looking, Draco gave him a smirk and a nod. After Hermione had settled down, Harry continued with the game.  
  
"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. . .Draco."  
  
"Double dare." He proclaimed. This time, Hermione did not miss the smirk on either boys face.  
  
  
  
A/N: Again, updates coming slow 'cause of exams. Almost done them though.  
  
Sirius Padriac: You can use the potion if you'd like. NP. 


	6. Revenge is SWEEEET!

'What the hell is going on here?' Hermione thought. Why were they grinning at her like idiots. It was Draco who would be performing the dare. . .unless. 'Of course, they had made the bet together. Draco must have let Harry in on the details.'  
  
Hermione took a quick look over at Ron and Ginny and noted that they were as confused as she was. They had no idea what was behind the smirks. Either that, or they could hide it really well.  
  
Focusing back in on the game, she listened for Draco's dare.  
  
"I double dare you to. . ." Harry had a glint in his eye, and winked at Hermione. Just as he was about to say the dare, he motioned for Ron and Ginny to come forward. He whispered the dare to Draco in the small group, low enough so that all Hermione heard was murmuring. A few moments later, the group broke apart; Draco and Harry grinning madly, while the Weasley's were blushing furiously.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione finally said out loud.  
  
Draco and Harry continued to grin at her like idiots. There was no way that she was going to get any information out of them without a lot of hard work. She turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron? What?" Ron just shook his head and refused to say a word. She finally set her eyes on Ginny. Before she could ask, Ginny ducked behind Harry.  
  
"This is not fair, guys. I thought you wanted my involvement in this game." She said.  
  
"It's plenty fair." Draco said. "Harry has witnesses as to the dare, which involves you, by the way." Hermione glared at him suspiciously. "And I have witnesses that I agreed to go through with the dare. You don't have to know what it is."  
  
"If I'm a player in this game, I do."  
  
"A game that is about to end abruptly." The group heard from the door. They turned and found Snape, once again, standing at the entrance in the middle of their game.  
  
"I seem to remember that I have already spoken to you about this." He drawled. "Is my recollection faulty? Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione turned guiltily to the potions master. "No, sir."  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor, and 5 from Slytherin. Now I suggest that you all get to your common rooms."  
  
"But it's not after curfew. . ."  
  
"5 more points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." Snape snapped. "You are participating in a lewd game. Don't think for a minute that I don't know what was going on the last time." At this, Ginny blushed, Harry and Hermione stifled giggles, and Ron and Draco were turning green. The group left and said their goodbyes.  
  
~@~  
  
Indeed he did know about what had happened before. Draco knew that; Draco told him. Snape made his way back down to the dungeons. Thinking about the two boys eating sweets off each other made him shudder. But when he replaced the two with himself and a certain Gryffindor. . .  
  
'And than the banana.' He thought with a smile. That memory shall be one that was constantly brought up. In fact, he was thinking about it when he heard her voice coming from that room. The room he found them in before. He had seen the game from near the beginning; just as they took away her book. Than to see her demonstrate what she would do to Draco. . .that was good. He chuckled at the idea of what Hermione would do to the boy. She was such a tease.  
  
It was while they were keeping Draco's dare away from her that he decided it was time to put a stop to it. It was bad enough that the images from the last few days were starting to affect him when he was in public. Now he had new images of what Hermione could do to him. He didn't need to look down to know that a cold shower would be in order. He didn't mind too much though. It was dark. Who would know?  
  
~@~  
  
Draco watched Snape walk down the corridors. 'Looks like I'm not the only Slytherin with a soft spot for a Gryffindor.' He thought, knowing that the potions master looked a little less pale than usual. Draco wasn't surprised that Snape would find them there. Harry apparently didn't think that they would get caught a second time in the same place, but Draco had an idea that they would. Slytherin thinking.  
  
Watching Snape closely the past few days has paid off. He had something to get him back with. Somehow, he would need to get Hermione to put on another show. Somewhere that only Snape could see her, but would be unable to act on it. Something to absolutely tease him with. That would be. . . SWEEEEET!  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione was a little sour on her way to the common room. None in her company would tell her what the dare was. They all flat out refused. She would try to speak with Ginny alone, where there was no Harry and Ron to hide behind. Hermione was determined to find out.  
  
Her plan would not work though. Ginny refused to talk. When Hermione tried to play 20 questions to hopefully go by the amount of blushing that occurred (somehow, Hermione could tell the difference between the blushes that were just for the thought, and the blushes that meant she struck gold), Ginny made a hasty retreat.  
  
She didn't have much information to go by to figure this out. All they would tell her directly was that the dare involved her. It may even involve some sweets. Probably something inappropriate, considering the dual trademark Weasley blushes it got. She was worried before; now she was very concerned. Dreading the following day, she didn't want to go to sleep for fear of the coming morning. The time spent trying to fight off sleep, she began to brainstorm some ideas, just for safety measure. If the dare ended up being rather. . .vulgar, she would probably not go through with any of it just to prevent a repeat occurrence.  
  
Before she knew it, sleep had caught up to her and it was morning. She woke up and had to peel her quill off her face. She checked the mirror to make sure she didn't have any ink on her face, and debated whether or not she should leave her room. . .ever! This was cut short by the sudden knock on her door. "'Mione?" She heard Harry's voice call. "You coming to breakfast?"  
  
"I don't think that would be wise on my part." Hermione called through the door. Her door opened, and Harry walked through it. "Come on 'Mione. It's harmless." The grin on his face was almost vicious.  
  
"I'm not coming. You can't make me." She said, turning to her desk, hiding the parchment with her brainstorming on it.  
  
"All right. Suit yourself." Harry said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. After hearing the door shut behind him, she thought, 'I will than.'  
  
~@~  
  
Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way, he was suddenly pulled into a dark hallway. After composing himself, he looked to see a smirking and expecting Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, Potty?" Draco said.  
  
"Stop calling me that. Or the game is up." Harry replied. Than with a playful, evil glint, he said, "She's completely paranoid."  
  
Draco began to chuckle merrily. "So, she's trying to avoid us now, huh?"  
  
"Big time." Harry smiled. "Refused to leave her room this morning."  
  
Now Draco was laughing. "I don't know what I'm going to do dare-wise, but it will be fun to play with the paranoia for awhile."  
  
"How are you going to keep this up?"  
  
Draco looked at the clueless Gryffindor. "Why, with the power of non- verbal communication." He stated as if it were completely obvious. "Why go through all the work and energy when she'll just serve up my revenge for me?" Harry still looked confused. "Potty, use that lump three feet above your ass a moment."  
  
Harry glared at him. "I'm not a mind reader, ferret boy."  
  
"Oh, never mind. Just follow my lead. . . if she ever decides it's safe to come out."  
  
  
  
A/N: Again, sorry about the delay. Exams will be over in a little over a week, and than I can give my full attention to this. 


	7. Goody Goody Hint Drops

It was almost noon before Hermione gained the courage to poke her head out of the room. The only thing that got her to stand up and open the door was the fact that she needed to go to the library to research a few things for her charms assignment. Looking both ways before stepping out, she cautiously left the room, turned around, and warded it to make sure that no one booby trapped it later.  
  
'I'm not paranoid!' she mocked to herself. Turning to leave with her eyes still on the door, she walked straight into a barrier, and fell to the floor. (Hey! That rhymes!) She looked up a bit dazed to see the evil smirk of one Harry Potter.  
  
"Hello 'Mione!" He said with all the innocence he could muster, but she didn't miss a beat. He was up to something. She could smell it.  
  
"Hello Harry. Gotta go." She said, getting up and brushing herself off. She quickly passed him before he could stop her and made for the library.  
  
'Draco was right. This is fun!' Harry thought. If only they could keep this up until they figured out what to do with her. Draco wanted revenge on Professor Snape, and Harry couldn't believe that the snarky potions master had a thing for Hermione. He than went to his room to gather some parchment. He would be meeting Draco later in the Library. It was obvious she would be there. 'All the more fun!' He smirked to himself.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione arrived at the library, feeling more confident in sitting down with a good book, making sure she was in the immediate vicinity of a group of people. If there was too much of a commotion, than Madame Pinch would be alerted. It would be difficult to play a prank and get away with it.  
  
She looked for the books that would help her with her project, and sat down on a nearby, empty table. Taking out her parchment, she began to take notes, making revisions to them here and there as she went along. She was so engrossed in them, that she hardly noticed Harry and Draco sat at the table next to her.  
  
When the two boys settled, they looked at her a moment. "Are you sure there's no way that we can do anything to her room. Just as a sort of surprise to put her at ease before we deliver the final blow?"  
  
"There isn't, Draco. Trust me. She warded her room before she left, and I didn't catch the passwords." Harry replied. Draco had a good idea, but it wouldn't work if he went by her skills in, well, just about anything.  
  
"Damn it! I guess it's time that we let a little something slip out?" Draco said.  
  
"I think so. Not like she would say anything to anyone. She probably wouldn't admit to hearing anything at all." Harry replied.  
  
"Here goes." And with that, Draco made a louder screeching sound with his chair, acting as if they had just arrived, and hopefully getting her attention. He noticed Hermione wince just a bit, a silent acknowledgment of their presence. The two boys inched their heads closer together to make it seem like they were going to be talking about something secretly. Hermione was too curious for her own good, and they played on it.  
  
~@~  
  
Did they not know that she heard them the entire time? 'I'll have to keep the wards up for a while' she thought to herself. She was even more paranoid, but refused to show it. She knew that Draco was after some acknowledgment when he made the noise. She did not mean to hear the first part, but the second was meant to be heard.  
  
"Going to back out on the dare, Malfoy?" She heard Harry's voice say with a slight hush.  
  
"Not on your life, Potter." Draco said. "A dare's a dare, and I will not give in to a Gryffindor. I have house honor to maintain." He than drawled, "It's kinda sad that Gryffindor needs the five of you to uphold your honor."  
  
She could see Harry's face turn red. Seemed like Draco was purposely trying to bait him. Still, she kept her quill moving and looking at the books in front of her, but writing down the bits and pieces for the conversation that she could get.  
  
"You're time is running out. You have to get him to do it, and she needs to agree." Harry said, nodding over at Hermione. "I don't think you can. Snape would never willingly-" he stopped as he saw Hermione look up from her notes in shock. She knew the dare involved herself, but Snape too?!?  
  
That was the cue the boys were looking for. Draco turned to Harry, "I suggest a little more privacy for this matter. Wouldn't want to interrupt anyone's studying." And the two got up from their tables and left, the entire time smirking. She was bound to go nuts with this new revelation.  
  
~@~  
  
Studying was now out of the question. What was this dare that involved herself and Professor Snape? And what would she do about it? She sat there staring at the words in front of her, but not reading. 'Well, since I'm not actually getting any studying done' she thought as she packed up the books and returned them to the shelves.  
  
As she walked back to her common room, almost afraid of what she'd find there, an idea struck her; well, rather she struck an idea. . . in the form of the Hogwarts Potions master.  
  
"Do watch where you are going, Miss Granger. That's 5 points from Gryffindor." He sneered.  
  
"Sorry, sir." She replied as she got up and dusted herself off. Snape started to go down the hallways towards the dungeons. "Professor Snape!" She called out.  
  
Snape came to a halt and turned. "What is it, Granger?"  
  
Would he? Should she ask? What would he say? These questions were going through her mind until Snape spoke up again.  
  
"If you are intent on wasting my time, Miss Granger, I recommend you cease the activity immediately."  
  
"Would I be able to speak to you in your office, sir?" She asked.  
  
He gave an annoyed sigh as he thought for a moment. "Fine. After dinner. And this had better be good." He said, and turned on his heel.  
  
If she knew Draco and Harry well enough, they wouldn't have thought of her going to the potion's master and dropping by a warning. After that, she wouldn't have to worry about their bet. Snape wouldn't go through with whatever they were saying. On the other hand, however, they may be angry with her for spoiling it. Yet another thing to argue her point with when they try to get her in on the games while the NEWTS were only 8 months away. 'That'll learn'em' she thought.  
  
~@~  
  
It was after an uneventful dinner that found Hermione knocking on the door of Snape's office. She had told Ron and Harry that she was going to speak with one of the professor's about an assignment, and they left her to it.  
  
"Enter," she heard Snape snap. (I just love putting down that Snape snaps!!!)  
  
Hermione entered the office. "Now, Miss Granger. You wished to speak with me on something?" Hermione nodded. "Make it quick."  
  
"I've come to warn you, sir." She said. She realized that was probably not the best way to say it, so quickly added, "There's some plotting afoot."  
  
  
  
A/N: OH MY GOSH!! Exams are almost over (one more to go), and I'm ready to. . .Burn baby burn. Ah well.  
  
How much will Hermione tell him? What will he do with the knowledge? Who knows? Maybe me. . .hee hee hee. I'm evil, I know it!!!  
  
Please Review. I'm a bit out of practice since I haven't been able to update for about a week. 


	8. Pretty Plan with Sugar on Top

"Plotting, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." She replied.  
  
"And may I ask whom the plotters are?"  
  
"Yes ,sir." Both looked at each other for a few minutes before Snape broke the silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what, sir?" She replied innocently.  
  
"I asked you a question." He said impatiently.  
  
"Yes sir, you did. And I answered it." Hermione stated.  
  
"No you did not." He snapped back. "You did not inform me as to whom the plotters are."  
  
"But you didn't ask, sir." Hermione said.  
  
"Miss Granger, I asked you to not waste my time, and you are wasting it. Now answer my question." Snape hissed.  
  
"I told you. I answered it already. You asked me if you may ask the identity of the plotters, and I said you may ask. You didn't actually ask it."  
  
Snape was becoming a tad irritated. "Why are you playing on details?"  
  
"Because I'm a pain in the ask." She answered before she could keep it from coming out of her mouth, and promptly clasped her hand over her mouth. Hermione was often difficult when she was irritated, although she didn't mean to take it out on Snape. Snape looked at her with a mix of anger and amusement.  
  
"That you certainly are. Fine, we will play your game for a while." Snape sighed. "Who are the plotters?"  
  
"Draco and Harry." She said. It did not look like Snape was at all surprised with her answer. Draco was not happy with dessert, and was likely to hold grudges. Harry just hated him, and would enjoy making a fool out of the sour Professor Severus Snape. But use one of his best friends? That was cruel. 'No wonder she came to me.' He thought.  
  
"And what kind of plot is 'afoot', as you so put it?" Snape continued.  
  
"Well, you see, before you interrupted. . .I mean, discontinued, the game the group of us were playing the other evening, Draco was given a dare by Harry which I do not know the full details of."  
  
"Yes, yes, Miss Granger. I remember hearing your whining from the hallways about it not being fair." He replied with an air of boredom.  
  
"Yes, well, I was in the library studying," at this, Snape muttered under his breath, "Surprise, surprise." She continued, "and they came and sat at the table next to mine and began discussing said dare. I knew before that the dare included me, but they had mentioned you as a participant."  
  
"Miss Granger, surely you would know that I would not participate in this display of immaturity." He responded.  
  
"Well, I just thought I'd tell you to remain on your toes, just in case." Hermione responded, a bit angry that she was trying to help him out a bit and he could do nothing but insult her.  
  
"What? Are you looking for appreciation? Looking to be the 'hero' for me in this little escapade of your friends? Let me assure you that you will get no gratitude from me. Your 'warning' was completely unnecessary, and you have wasted my time." He said, giving her a wave of his hand to announce her dismissal. She stormed to the doorway and was about to close the door behind her when she heard, "And 10 points from Gryffindor for your snarkiness."  
  
Before closing the door all the way, she replied barely above a whisper, but so he could hear every word, "I learn from the best!"  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione left the potions master's office fuming. She couldn't believe that he accused her of wanting to be a hero. All she was doing was warning him. How would that have made her a hero? 'Insufferable, confusing bat!' She thought as she left the corridor.  
  
Draco and Harry watched her retreat under Harry's invisibility cloak and waited in case Snape made an appearance. After about 20 minutes, the two decided that he probably went to his own rooms and left to hide in their corner of the castle. When they approached the room, Harry lit a fire while Draco closed and locked the door, putting a silencing charm on the room just in case.  
  
"Great! Now what are we gonna do? She no doubt gave Snape a 'head's up'." Harry said.  
  
"Not to worry, Potty. Just a slight change of plans is all we need." Draco replied, although he was irritated that the plan did not go as, well, planned.  
  
"Are you even sure that he really fancies her? I mean, he still acts like such a git." Harry replied.  
  
"And do you think people would accept a student-teacher relationship?" Draco shot back. "Of course he likes her. I've seen the looks he sends her way. I'm pretty sure that the feeling is mutual." He added.  
  
"Ugh. If you're out to make me sick, Draco, you've succeeded." Harry said, putting on a mock scowl. "'Mione? Interested in Snape? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"I kid you not. She always seemed the type to go after the intellects. I think that would result in her going after the older ones too."  
  
"What's wrong with one of us? We're educated." Harry whined. Draco gave him a look. "Alright, alright. I see you're point. We're not 'studious' enough for her. But can't we find someone who is and is closer to our age?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. It's the best plan if all goes well." Draco responded. "And it's one of the biggest challenges I have ever encountered. I love this." He said, thinking aloud.  
  
"'Mione's gonna kill us when she finds out." Harry argued.  
  
"I know." Draco chuckled. "Why do you want to back out all of a sudden? Wanting a little bit of Hermione delight before Snape does?"  
  
"Of course not. Ginny satisfies my sweet tooth. It's just that 'Mione doesn't appreciate the kind of humour we do." Harry said.  
  
"Well, if all goes well, she may appreciate this in the end. Although, I don't offer guarantees. Lets get to work." Draco said, pulling out a piece of parchment. In the end, both had a plan laid out that went thus:  
  
Plot: To get Hermione and Snape to seduce each other into the beginnings of a potentially kinky relationship or one nighter. (Forget the feathers. . .use the whole freakin' chicken)  
  
Duration: Until the end of the school year, starting just after Halloween  
  
Things to bring:  
  
1 Snape brought by Draco  
  
1 Hermione brought by Harry  
  
Lots 'o sweets  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm still gonna continue with this, but I thought it might be cool to include a bit of a "Sweet Teeth" challenge. Let's see your take on this. . .Hee hee hee. Cause I'm a pain in the ask too!!! 


	9. Pretty Promising Potions

It was the following potions class, and Hermione had maintained her distance from Harry and Draco for as long as she could. She even quickly chose Neville as her partner to avoid having to be near one of the two. Also, she acted as if she had never even spoken to the Potion's master about the unknown plot that had been forming that involved the two of them. 'If he wants to be an ass, let him be uninformed. No skin off my back!' She thought to herself as she made sure Neville didn't drop too many dungworms into the mix.  
  
Today, Snape had them manipulating the sensitivity potions that they had been working on the past weeks. This week, they were to choose two senses and try to combine them. After going through the practical labs on this, they were then to manipulate the potions to different degrees of sensitivity for each sense. You could enhance your sense of taste and touch, but you could make the enhancement of touch more dominant than taste. She and Neville were combining sight and sound.  
  
She planned to continue to spy on Harry and Draco (maybe this potion would help) and find out what was going on. Know the enemy. Become better prepared. Than make a plan and make sure that theirs backfires. It'd be even better if it backfired onto Snape a bit.  
  
'Why him of all people?' She asked herself as Neville began to, first, stir the wrong way, and second, drop in a whole fig leaf instead of half of one that had been mixed with dragon's blood. Since she wasn't paying attention to her partner, (HERMIONE!! NOOOO!!!) she missed all this activity. Still thinking of Snape, the potion boiled over. This got her attention. Snape made his way over to the pair.  
  
"Miss Granger, I suspect that with you as his partner, Mr Longbottom would keep from destroying yet another caldron this year." He hissed. After those words, both were distracted to the potion that was now looking like it would explode any minute. And BOY did it!!!  
  
The potion fell on almost everyone in the room, and its effects remained completely oblivious to the students. Snape, however, knew exactly what was about to happen. Immediately upon feeling the potion on his skin, which didn't burn even though it had been over a fire the past half hour, he became aware of Hermione's thoughts and feelings. A few of the things that the Longbottom brat screwed up had turned the simple potion of manipulating many of the senses of the pairs choice (which must have been sight and sound from the smell of the ingredients) into a projection concoction.  
  
The way that this particular potion worked was that upon contact with skin, it absorbed into the perception nerves in the brain and gave that person a temporary mind meld with the person they last thought of. He could immediately feel the inner workings of one Miss Hermione Granger. Hear her thoughts, and feel what she was feeling. And the scary part of it, he could tell that she was feeling his. 'Damn! So much for that fantasy tonight.' He thought, unable to catch himself before seeing her reaction.  
  
She sat their wide-eyed, unable to say anything. The thing was, she knew exactly who was included in that fantasy. She blushed furiously. So did Neville, Snape noticed. 'Damn! Longbottom must have had his focus on me when the potion came into contact with his skin!'  
  
Hermione noticed the change in focus in his mind, and turned towards Neville, who couldn't move if Voldemort himself were standing in front of him. She looked back up to Snape, and made sure her thoughts were loud and clear to him. 'That'll learn you to bully him!'  
  
Snape glared at her for a moment, "You will all remain where you are. Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, come to my office so that I can arrange your detention. The rest of you, get to work!" Unfortunately, there was no immediate cure. You had to wait for the nerve endings to shift back to normal. Snape used his wand to quickly clean up the mess. Usually he would have the students do it, but he didn't want to risk another mishap from a student at the moment.  
  
They left the class; some students were looking back from Snape to Hermione. Looks like the two of them were not the only ones who could sense each other. Being the center of attention because of the explosion, many of the students were looking their way. Snape shut the office door. Looking at both students, although trying to keep his eye off of Hermione, he leaned against the door. He stalked to his desk. With a flick of his wand, the occupants were cleaned up. The three continued to look at each other; one with downright discomfort, one with absolute astonishment, and the final with flat-out fear (alliterations are always agonizingly arduous!!). Hermione was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Sir, I don't think that we deserve a detention for what I was thinking. It's highly unfair. I cannot control my thoughts sometimes." Hermione said.  
  
"Learn to do it, Granger. I have." Snape hissed.  
  
"Ya. You gave me an excellent example of that a second ago." Hermione said, not caring that she was talking back to a teacher.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor. You will respect my authority!" Snape said, sounding very like a cartoon character that Hermione had seen on TV during the summer break. She tried to stifle a giggle, she really tried. Snape knew exactly what she was thinking, and therefore, so did Neville, who came out of his trance and almost giggled despite himself. 'Professor Snape. A cartoon! Hee hee hee!' He thought, but since neither Hermione nor Snape could hear him, they could only stare at him in confusion before realization took over.  
  
"Stop your giggling this moment, Mr Longbottom. The situation is not funny!" Snape said. Neville stopped giggling, but he would have to ask Hermione about that cartoon once Snape could stop reading her mind.  
  
"Miss Granger, why were you not paying attention to your simpleton partner? You usually enjoy displaying your vast knowledge using your Gryffindor facade to be charitable." Snape said.  
  
"I was distracted." She said. But she thought, 'because I was thinking about the dare that Harry and Draco were performing, and I was distracted. I'm not going to say this out loud, even though I know that Neville and most of the class will know about it anyway whether I do or not.'  
  
They heard a gasp come from the room next to them. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that the ones who gasped had heard any one of their thoughts. 'This was going to be a looong day.' He thought.  
  
"How long do the effects last, sir?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It could be as short as a few minutes, or as long as a few days, Miss Granger." He said, suddenly wanting to fling himself from the astronomy tower. "Depending on the strength of the potion, and depending on the exposure to it. Luckily, the effects will not last much longer with the rest of the class, but the three of us, the exposure was, I'm afraid to say, much larger." He replied.  
  
Hermione let go a breath that she wasn't aware of holding, and looked back at him.  
  
There was a few moments of tense silence. Both herself and Neville couldn't hold it back anymore.  
  
"Damn!" They drawled together.  
  
  
  
A/N: So now, Hermione can read Snape's thoughts. Snape can read Hermione's. NEVILLE CAN READ SNAPE'S THOUGHTS!!!!!!  
  
Now what about Draco and Harry? This may add a bit a fuel to the fire. Will it aid them in their quest?  
  
For those of you who are not familiar with the cartoon. . .it was South Park. The line, I believe, was from the episode where the 10-year-old Cartman took over as a police guy. I think. I'm not sure.  
  
Sorry 'bout the long wait. Been working a lot. Vacation? Maybe later.  
  
Moira McDuff: Cats and Dogs? Hmmm. Don't give me ideas. It could prove dangerous. 


	10. Sweet Memories

Back in the classroom, the students were all talking excitedly to one another.  
  
"Did you just hear what she thought?" Dean asked Ron.  
  
"Never mind what she thought, did you hear what the Professor thought before he escorted the two to his office?" Pansy asked Dean.  
  
"Better her than me." Dean replied. "I wouldn't want to be part of any Snape fantasy."  
  
"Well, at least the effects won't last much longer." Pavarti said. "I don't think I could stand hearing what goes on in Neville's mind anymore."  
  
The class continued to talk. Draco and Harry, who were sitting in the back, were listening intently to Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"This is golden, Potter. She can hear Snape, we can hear her. Oh! Christmas has come early!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. We'll miss something." Harry said. Both kept very quiet, and blocked their ears so that the outside noise wouldn't interfere with their concentration.  
  
~@~  
  
"A couple of hours?" Hermione whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Or a number of days, Miss Granger." Snape said.  
  
Hermione looked over at Neville, 'Run.' She thought. Snape heard her, and shot his head up. Neville heard Snape's thoughts, and looked at Hermione. The look in her eyes confirmed the thoughts that Snape conveyed. He looked at the door, and than at Snape. Snape could see the look in his eyes. Never had he ever thought that Neville would plead for help from him. In his surprise, he gave Neville a nod, and Neville took off for the door. Hermione began to go after him, until she felt a pull behind her. She was pulled back into a chair, and Neville was out of sight.  
  
"Miss Granger, do control yourself." Snape said. Hermione looked back up at him, struggling against the invisible restraints that he put on her. "Mr Longbottom is not going far. I warded the door until I am sure that the potion has worn off the rest of the class."  
  
"That does little to comfort me, Professor." She snapped.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor. Now hold your tongue." He replied. He stood from his desk, and towards the classroom. The rest of the class was clearly still under the effects of the spell; the Gryffindors were glaring at him, while the Slytherins were trying to stifle chuckles. He went back to his office, and walked to the fireplace. Lighting it, he threw some powder in and called the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, Severus?" The Headmaster asked. "Before you speak, however, would you be so kind as to release Miss Granger from her restraints?"  
  
Snape looked over at Hermione, and pointed his wand. "Finite Incantatem." He muttered. Hermione stood up, but the Headmaster stopped her. "If you would remain here, Miss Granger. And Professor, please inform Mr Longbottom that it is safe to return to your office."  
  
Snape was about to walk to the door, when he thought, 'Bloody hell. Longbottom better get his butt in here before-" and opened the door to find Neville waiting, shaking and looking like a feather would knock him over. "Get in here, Mr Longbottom. You are trying my patience."  
  
When Neville entered the room, Snape turned around to find Albus quite amused. "Now that we are all here, I have good news and bad news. From what I can make of it, the mishap today has created a potion that causes one to become aware of the thoughts of the person you last focused on, correct?" This was followed by three head nods. "Well, the good news is, the rest of the class should be recovered momentarily." With that, the occupants could hear a groan from the other side of the wall. Albus stifled a chuckle, but that twinkle was very much evidence of his amusement. "The bad news, you three will more than likely remain this way for another few days. Your calculations are correct, Severus."  
  
Snape sank into his chair behind his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. Clearly, another headache was approaching, and fast.  
  
"What I propose until than," the Headmaster continued, "is that the three of you remain out of classes until this clears up. It would be too much of a disruption."  
  
"Albus, who would teach my classes until my return?" Snape asked.  
  
"Why, me, of course. As you know, I do have a degree in potions." The Headmaster chuckled as faint cheers could be heard from the next class. Snape thought to himself, 'Just you wait until I return!' using the same tone of voice he would use in class. Immediately, any cheers that were made by the group died down. The Headmaster chuckled even more. He left the office, leaving Snape to wait out the rest of the effects from the class, and to dismiss them afterwards. Waiting a few moments, he figured that the time had passed, and began to think of something that would get a reaction out of them. He decided to bring up a memory, but turned to Hermione and said, "I apologize for this, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione wondered why, but understood a minute later when the memory of her entertaining dessert appeared in her head. She had to stifle a giggle, realizing how he had reacted to that little show. He didn't seem to notice that she became aware of it. Neville appeared completely confused with the feelings he received from Snape. (Neville is so innocent!!)  
  
Snape stood up from his chair, and approached the doorway. He opened it and looked at the students' faces. Noticing that they didn't appear to be aware of the memory, he dismissed the class and assigned their homework. He turned back to Hermione, who was blushing, and Neville, who looked confused (nothing new).  
  
"Where do we go from here, Professor?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the fact that she was slightly flattered.  
  
~@~  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Harry yelled as soon as they were out of hearing range of the dungeons. "He really is. . .attracted. . .to 'Mione." He gulped.  
  
Before being dismissed, the class could feel Snape's plan brewing. Their sense was not as strong as it was in the beginning, and now it was almost nonexistent.  
  
"What'd I tell ya, Potter. You have to have a sense for these things." Draco replied.  
  
"But I didn't get the same vibe from Hermione. I thought you said that she had a thing for him too." Harry said.  
  
"Well, she just wasn't thinking about it at the time. Snape was." Draco explained. "We'll have to go back to the old way of gathering information from her. I'm sure I can point out the signs to you if there's time."  
  
"But would he go for it? I wouldn't think he would until she's graduated." Harry said.  
  
"Potty! She has top marks. Most of the teachers LOVE her. She works hard to get what she's after. It's not like she'd sleep with him to win favour." Draco replied. "I just know that Snape wants a taste of the SWEET Miss Hermione Granger." He smirked. "I can just see her begging, (raising the pitch of his voice to sound girly) 'Pretty please, with sugar and whipped cream, and cherries, and sprinkles, and cho-"  
  
"That's enough, Draco." Harry chuckled. "I'd let you continue, but she is my friend after all. I don't think you'll be able to arrange it before graduation though."  
  
"Is that a bet, Potty?" Draco asked, quite interested. "If it is, you're on!"  
  
"What are the terms?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you win, I'll write and sing a song for you at the graduation dance." Draco replied. After the karaoke night a few weeks ago, Harry would love to get some revenge. When Harry went up to sing for Ginny, Draco charmed the microphone so that every time he said 'Ginny' it came out as 'Goyle' and replaced 'her' or 'she' with 'him' or 'he'. Listening to Harry Potter sing his love for Gregory Goyle was pretty funny. But when Goyle started blushing, it was too much and the rest of the song was drowned out by the laughter.  
  
"And if you win?" Harry asked. For a moment, the only reply was a very evil looking smirk.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry 'bout the long delay. Gotta love writer's block.  
  
BTW, if any of you have any suggestions for the story, I'd love to hear them. If you've got a twisted sense of humour, I'd REALLY love to hear from you. 


	11. The Sour Snape

The Headmaster called in the three remaining victims of the potion's accident. He could sense the stress coming off of them, and could understand the reasoning. All three would be aware of any thoughts that may come up in any one of their minds. He was more worried about Neville than either Hermione or Snape - simply because he was also aware of the aura around those two. (Damn Dumbledore!!) They may warp the young boy's fragile mind.  
  
The three entered the office. They were not aware of what the Headmaster planned to do about this situation.  
  
Albus Dumbledore waited for them to be more comfortable, and began.  
  
"I have been deliberating over what should be done about your 'mind meld'. There really is almost nothing that we can do until it wears off. However," He looked at Snape, "my recommendation would be that during sleeping hours, you take a dreamless sleep draught."  
  
"Why is that, Professor?" Neville asked, and regretted it.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. 'What a fucking idiot!' He thought before he could catch himself. The Headmaster gave him a disapproving look, and Neville nearly fell out of his chair. Hermione looked at him in shock. 'Since when does the Potion's bastard swear?' She thought. And received a glare in return. 'None of your damn business!' The glaring contest continued for a few more minutes, in which Neville got over his shock, and looked at the two with interest.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" The Headmaster snapped.  
  
Both heads shot up. Since when did Dumbledore snap?  
  
"What about during our waking hours, sir?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about that." The Headmaster replied. "I have considered giving you three the dreamless sleeping draught for the next several days, but that would have some consequences. For instance, you would not get the regular restful sleep. Also, you could not be asleep the whole time. You need exercise and nutrition during those days."  
  
'That doesn't sound so bad.' Neville thought. Neither Hermione nor Snape was aware of this though. Neville could think whatever he wanted. (NOT FAIR!)  
  
"I must insist that none of you let anyone know what anyone here is thinking. Thoughts are meant to be private, and only given voice to by the owner of those thoughts." Dumbledore continued. "I hope you all understand that, and I want you to promise me that you will comply." He said sternly.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbldore." The three replied in unison. The Headmaster used a spell to ensure that the promise was kept.  
  
Before they left, the Headmaster rose, "By the way, Severus. I will not allow you to take points off Gryffindor for any thoughts or feelings you get from Miss Granger."  
  
Snape looked angry. "And why not?"  
  
"Because I cannot allow her to be punished for something she cannot completely control. If she acts in a disrespectful way as a result, that's one thing. If her thoughts consist of something that you may be concerned with, you can bring that up with myself or her head of house. No house point deductions." Dumbledore replied firmly. Snape hesitantly nodded his head in agreement.  
  
~@~  
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as they left the office.  
  
"What is it, Miss Granger?" He snapped back.  
  
"For the next few days, I was wondering. . ." She began nervously.  
  
"Out with it. I have no time for your stammering." Snape said.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that if you were doing any experiments or need any researching done, if I could assist you." Hermione finally blurted out.  
  
"And what makes you think I want a know it all near me." He replied.  
  
"I can't answer that. After that promise in the Headmaster's office, that is." She said, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
Furiously, he turned to her. "No, Miss Granger. If you need something to fill your spare time in, I suggest you go to your friends. However," He paused. "Remember not to break any rules. I'll know about it." He said, tapping his index finger to his temple. He turned on his heel and stalked off.  
  
She shrugged his behaviour off as his usual snarkiness ('I heard that, Miss Granger!'), and made her way to the common room. Upon entering, she heard a high-pitched squeal.  
  
"Hermione! Oh, you must tell us everything!" Lavender squealed with delight. Pavarti came up from behind her. "Girly Night!!!"  
  
'Well, Professor.' She thought. 'I think you will come to regret your abrupt dismissal of my idea.'  
  
She heard a frustrated groan come from the other end.  
  
~@~  
  
"And so, he said that I was so not looking fat. And I told him that he was such a liar and that I saw right through him. After all, my inner eye told me. . ." As much as she tried, Hermione could not block out the gossiping of Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny. She smiled inwardly at the absolute anger that Snape was transmitting back to her.  
  
'Damn it, Miss Granger. Can't you get them to shut up! I'm trying to think!' She heard his voice say.  
  
'Sorry, Professor. But to leave would be rude. I really have nothing to do this evening, since I finished all my homework and won't receive any until this is done.' She replied.  
  
'What have I done to deserve this?' Snape asked himself.  
  
'You should have given me something to research. I could be thinking of potions, their properties, ingredients, and so forth. Instead, I had no choice but to join my 'friends.'' She replied.  
  
'You could have refused, Miss Granger.' He hissed.  
  
'That would have been rude, and you did suggest this after all.' She reminded him.  
  
'You have the dreamless sleep, right?' He asked.  
  
'Of course, Professor.'  
  
'And they know of the accident today?'  
  
'Well, I never thought I'd be saying this, but. . .DUH! Lavender and Pavarti were in the same class.'  
  
'Don't use that tone with me, Miss Granger.'  
  
'Hah! You can't take points off me for my thoughts, Professor. If you're in my head and irritating me so, I'll take whatever tone I please.' She snapped back.  
  
'Miss Granger, I know that their idea of a 'conversation' is irritating yourself as well as me. I suggest you just make your excuses and get yourself out of there. I'll discuss research with you tomorrow morning.' He finally said.  
  
"Hermione?" She heard Ginny say.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" She answered.  
  
"Are you ok? I've called your name three times, and you only answered this time." She asked.  
  
"Oh, I haven't been feeling well since the potions explosion today. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore hinted that I may feel unwell since a large portion landed on me. I should go to bed." She got up, and left the room.  
  
After the door closed, Lavender leaned over, "So, what do you think Snape is telling her in his mind? You should have experienced what happened today, Ginny." And the gossip continued.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
I've run into another block, but I'm working on it.  
  
Sirius-Lilys-Mistake: I'm sure *that* scene will come up again. Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
BTW, I'm still looking for evil suggestions. I know there are more sick minds out there!! 


	12. Greasy Stuff

Before Hermione went to sleep, she took the vial of Dreamlesss Sleep draught and downed it. When she awoke, she realized what Professor Dumbledore meant when he said it wasn't as good as regular sleep. Craving that good kinda sleep, she rolled over to face away from the light from her window, and settled comfortably.  
  
'Get your butt out of bed, girl!' She heard the growl come. 'I'm not in the mood to hear your dreams.'  
  
Hermione groaned as she hauled herself out of bed, squinting at the window, and stretching. Before she began to get ready for the day, she thought of something.  
  
'Sir, there isn't any visual connection, is there?' She asked.  
  
'No, Miss Granger. Why?'  
  
'Do you really wish to know?'  
  
'I wouldn't have asked otherwise.'  
  
'You should be able to figure it out.' She replied.  
  
'Miss Granger. Just tell me.' He thought impatiently.  
  
'Geez. The obvious seemed to have slipped by you th-'  
  
'MISS GRANGER!'  
  
'Whoa! Snarky! I'm just asking because I'm going to have a shower.'  
  
'Oh!'  
  
She started to giggle at that.  
  
'Miss Granger, do act your age. Or I will forget about accepting your assistance.' He warned.  
  
'If you did that, I will have to do something to fill the time with. I wonder if Lavender-'  
  
'You wouldn't dare.' He cut her off.  
  
She hummed for a moment.  
  
'Just get dressed, have your breakfast, and meet me in my office.'  
  
She did so, giggling, much to the irritation of Professor Snape.  
  
~@~  
  
"Neville! Our new best friend!" Draco announced, brining an arm around his shoulders. Draco and Harry escorted him to a deserted room for a little chat.  
  
"Uh. Hey guys." Neville said hesitantly. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"From our understanding, Neville, you are privileged to hear Snape's thoughts directly, and Hermione's through Snape's. Correct?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. This mornings argument was funny." Neville responded, thinking of how Hermione outright irritated Snape. Snape still scared him though.  
  
"We were wondering if you could pass of any juicy tidbits that come your way." Draco said.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. But I promised Professor Dumbledore that their thoughts remain private. He even put a spell on us to ensure it." Neville replied.  
  
"Drat!" Harry said, but Draco chimed in.  
  
"But you were able to give us what you thought to be their emotions during the conversation."  
  
"Well, I suppose my own opinions are my own thoughts, and I'm allowed to express those."  
  
Draco and Harry gave each other big grins.  
  
"Neville, you really are a good friend." Harry said.  
  
~@~  
  
Down in the dungeons, the two minds were able to focus on their research. Indulging in frivolous thought would be both an irritation and a distraction. But soon, they were interrupted by a house elf sent do bring their lunch.  
  
The atmosphere was slightly tense. Snape allowed his thoughts to drift to Hermione's reactions the day before. He knew she knew how he'd reacted towards her dessert, but she wasn't repulsed.  
  
"And why would I be, Professor?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Snape thought better than to try and deny what he was thinking. "Because I am the greasy git. The bat from hell. And twice your age." He replied.  
  
"And a supposedly heartless bastard who complimented me." She said. "That was the first positive thing I've really ever gotten from you aside from lesson material. And besides," she gave a mischievous, sultry smile, "age equals experience." She looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Snape could do nothing but return the glance. 'What I wouldn't. . .' He stopped himself.  
  
"What you wouldn't what, Professor?" She asked.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to get our minds back on task, Miss Granger." He growled.  
  
She nodded. Both knew that he was lying. Both knew that this conversation had the potential to really reach dangerous ground. Both knew the harm in it with their present, respective roles. And both knew that they were really beginning to care less.  
  
~@~  
  
"What?!?" Harry exclaimed over lunch.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Neville said.  
  
Draco had gotten up from the Slytherin table and headed for the two.  
  
"Come on, guys!" He said. Must have noticed Harry's reaction. They arrived in the 'game room' as the group labeled it, to interrogate Neville.  
  
"Now, what is it Neville?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I know you guys usually think me so innocent considering Harry's reaction." Neville sighed. "I said I think they're. . .you know. . ." He said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Neville, are you trying to tell us they're doing the horizontal mambo?" Draco asked. At Neville's confused look, he said, "You know, filing an extension. . .getting Enroned?"  
  
Still the confused look didn't leave Neville's face.  
  
"Are they having sex?" Harry asked, getting a little impatient.  
  
"Oh!" Neville finally said. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"  
  
"Than what are you saying?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, they're getting. . ." Neville stammered.  
  
"Randy? Ruttish? Dirty? Unkempt?" Draco asked, excitedly (Horny little *devil* - for twinkiebabie13, the big Draco fan!!)  
  
Neville, again, looked confused.  
  
"HORNY!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yes you are!" Ginny replied, entering the room. "All you men are!" She stated matter of factly. Neville blushed even more.  
  
"Well. . .yes." Neville said. The other three looked at him. 'Did he mean that Snape and Hermione are horny or agreeing that all men are horny?'  
  
"Ha! Potty! Get ready to lose the bet!!" Draco said.  
  
"What bet?" Ginny asked. Draco told her about it.  
  
"That's disgusting!" She exclaimed. Than thought a moment. "But I like it." She added at Harry's raised eyebrow, "What? 'Mione needs to get laid. She's waaay too uptight!"  
  
"And Snape?" Draco asked.  
  
"Needs to get fucked like there's no tomorrow." She replied. "Good thing he's not gay. He's so uptight that you couldn't get a greased-"  
  
"Ginny! I did NOT need that image!" Harry groaned.  
  
  
  
A/N: WOOHOO!! I reached over 100 reviews!! Thanks to all the loyal readers out there!!!  
  
I'd also like to thank:  
  
Lana Riddle  
  
Potions Mistress  
  
Atalaya  
  
MadAboutHarry  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth  
  
AUNTIEJENNY74  
  
Sick Mind Calling  
  
For all your suggestions. I can't use'em all (or I could try. . .hee hee hee) but we shall see where the combination of all our nasty, gutterball brains take us. 


	13. Sweet Dreams

Hermione and Snape continued on their researching after lunch. Neither one knew of what happened with Neville, neither one thinking it was of much consequence. They both made a conscious effort to forget the events during their lunch break, although after the potion wore off, they both would have a lot of thinking to do.  
  
Most of their concentration was cornered around what exactly Neville put into his potion that had caused such a reaction, and what they could do to first, create it without such an explosive response, second, control it, and third, counter it. Snape spent most of the time using different experiments from the leftover goop to find out the ingredients included, while Hermione researched into the effects as they were experiencing it, and what the effects of the ingredients were when mixed.  
  
They were so concentrated on the task that they didn't hear the dinner bells. It wasn't until the Headmaster came into the room that either of them realized the time.  
  
"Still working, are you?" Dumbledore said, causing them both to jump. They had been working in mostly silence since lunchtime. An elf followed Dumbledore into the room, carrying a tray of food so that they could have their dinner.  
  
"Don't go working too hard now." He chuckled. "How goes the research, Severus?"  
  
"Miss Granger is proving to be a productive worker when she can keep her mind on task, Albus." Snape responded. Quite high praise.  
  
"Good to hear." Albus said. "However, to keep up with the pace, I'm sure you'll need some rest, won't you Miss Granger?" He continued.  
  
Hermione had her concentration back on the books in front of her when she realized that the two professors were conversing. She didn't realize she was being spoken to until the Headmaster addressed her.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I was looking back at this book." Hermione said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Quite all right, my dear. I dare say you need a bit of rest before you continue tomorrow evening. I suggest you have a bit of dinner and head back to your dormitory." The Headmaster said.  
  
"Yes, sir." She replied.  
  
"Severus, may I see you in my office?" The Headmaster said. Snape nodded, and both headed out.  
  
And the two professors left.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione entered the Gryffindor dormitory, and spotted Ron looking at her curiously.  
  
"Ron? How come you're still up?" She asked.  
  
"Just waiting up for a friend." He replied. She smiled at him in response. "How are you feeling?" He asked, honestly concerned.  
  
"Well, I'm still hearing Snape in my head, if that's what you mean. It's not horrible." She said, beginning to walk up to her dorm. "I need to get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast?"  
  
"Hermione." He started  
  
"Yes, Ron?" She asked.  
  
"I need to ask you something personal, and I need you to answer honestly." He said.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Snape?" He asked.  
  
She gasped for a moment. "Ron, please don't ask me this now. Not while Snape is in my head." She said.  
  
"Fair enough." Ron replied. "Goodnight." He watched her go up the stairs.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione reached her room, still contemplating what Ron was on about in the dormitory.  
  
'Miss Granger, can you please think of something else, or nothing at all? The whole Weasley clan are, for lack of a better word, weird.'  
  
'Professor, he is one of my friends. I'm still allowed to be concerned for him.'  
  
'Well, stop doing it in my head. Besides, I bet I know what's wrong with him.' He thought smugly. A few moments silence passed.  
  
'Well? Are you going to tell me?'  
  
'Tell you what?'  
  
'ARGH! Are you getting back at me for what I did this morning?' She asked.  
  
'Miss Granger, I would not be so childish.' He thought.  
  
'Fine. I will try not to think of Ron anymore until this potion wears off. By the way, when should it be?'  
  
'Probably in the next day or two, Miss Granger. Much to my irritation.'  
  
She got dressed into her nightclothes, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and pulled back the covers. That's when she realized that she had forgotten to take the Dreamless sleep from the potions classroom before she left.  
  
'Professor?' She called. She got no response.  
  
'Professor?' She tried again. Still no response.  
  
'Well, he must have taken his and is having a dreamless sleep.' She thought. 'But I don't want to risk having a dream and it being something truly embarrassing.'  
  
With that in mind, she pulled on a robe and her slippers, and made her way down and out of the dormitory.  
  
~@~  
  
Meanwhile, while Snape waited for Hermione to take her Dreamless sleep potion, he began to do a bit more research into what the potion was doing. However, he hadn't had very much sleep in the past week, and during the silence when Hermione was changing, had fallen into oblivion and began to dream away.  
  
He was in the kitchen of Hogwarts, taking some items out of the fridge. None of the house elves were present with him as he awaited his guest. The tickle of the pear told him that his guest had arrived.  
  
Hermione Granger walked in in her Graduation robes. She approached him with a very sultry smile. "Well, Professor Snape. You wished to speak to me?" She asked.  
  
"Miss Granger, throughout your seven years here, I have taught you many lessons. However, there was one more that I wished to bestow upon you." He said, as he closed the distance between them, pulled her into his arms, and took her lips with his.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione had just left the dorm when she suddenly became aware of Snape's dream.  
  
'What the hell?' She thought. 'Why in the kitchen?' She found it somewhat humourous that her first question would be location rather than what the activities are.  
  
'I wonder.' She thought, as an evil plan began to formulate. 'Since we are connected, and I can sense his dream, can I control a bit of it?' Excitedly, she continued to the dungeons and the lab where they had worked all evening. She knew he hadn't left it. On her way, she began to concentrate.  
  
~@~  
  
"Wow!" The dream Hermione said, as they broke apart. "That was. . ." She couldn't think of a word.  
  
"Have I rendered Hermione Granger speechless?" Snape said in mock amazement.  
  
"I think you have." She replied. He smiled at that.  
  
"I've been wanting to accomplish that since your first class." He replied. She slapped him on the arm playfully.  
  
Hermione decided that this would be a good time to intervene. She really was curious as to why he chose the kitchen.  
  
"Why did you want me to meet you here, Professor?" She asked.  
  
"Severus." He said. "Call me Severus. We can play the school girl and teacher another day."  
  
"All right, Severus." She said, allowing the s's to roll off her tongue. "Why the location?"  
  
"I was reminded of something early on in the year, and thought it would be fun to try." He replied, mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh really?" She said.  
  
"Yes. You may want to remove your graduation robe for this. Things could get. . .messy." Severus replied, turning to retrieve something from the fridge.  
  
Hermione thought she would have a bit of fun with this. When her dream self removed her robes, she was wearing. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing but a smile!!!  
  
Severus turned around, and nearly dropped the whipping cream that he had picked up. "Oh. Wow!" He stuttered, blinking at the sight before him.  
  
"There is something that I wanted to do, Professor." Hermione said before he regained his composure.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" He replied breathlessly.  
  
"Cut the Miss Granger crap, will ya?" She said.  
  
"Of course, Hermione." He replied. The sound of her name on those lips. . .OH LA LA LA LA!!  
  
She pointed towards floor in front of the fire. "Lie down." She said.  
  
He did as she asked, putting the whipped cream on the floor beside him. She took her wand, whispered an incantation, and removed his clothing. She than transfigured some of the articles into silk scarves, and tied him down.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Just relax." She said. Hermione was having a hard time not giggling. What would she do to him, and how would she look him in the face after?  
  
Taking the whipped cream, she dipped her finger in it, putting some of it on her tongue, and tracing it along his jaw line. Snape shut his eyes, reveling in the sensation. She lightly brushed her hands along his chest, through his hair, and down his arms as she sucked the cream off him. Taking more of the whipped cream on her finger, she traced something on his chest. She than got up, Snapes eyes following her all the way, and made her way to the fridge. She took out some chocolate sauce, and headed back to him.  
  
"I see you have a bit of a sweet tooth, Hermione." He said.  
  
"You have no idea, Severus." She replied.  
  
She opened the bottle of chocolate syrup, and sprayed him lightly with it. She than bent down, and began to lick some of the sweet stuff off of him, only for a few teasing moments. Getting up again, she found the fruit bowl, and brought over a banana. Peeling the banana, she traced his abdomen with it - first with the tip, and than with the sides.  
  
Taking the banana, now covered in the chocolate, whipped cream, and any sweat coming off the dream Snape, she brought it to her mouth and gave it the treatment that she had given the banana that she had all those weeks ago. She didn't make another move towards Snape, as he watched her eat it.  
  
She finished eating it, and than began to crawl towards him.  
  
The dream ended abruptly with a sharp knock to the door. Snape jumped out of his seat, and made his way towards it, hoping that whoever it was would not be able to see the. . .tent.  
  
When he opened it, he found Hermione standing on the other side. Somehow, she managed to keep her thoughts innocent as she requested the dreamless sleep she forgot to pick up. He asked if she had heard anything in the past little while, and she replied in the negative, fighting as hard as she could not to think about it.  
  
He was too groggy to notice that she was lying, gave her the potion, and escorted her back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Good night, Miss Granger."  
  
"Good night, Professor." She said. She would never know how she managed it, but he never was quite sure whether or not she knew about the dream.  
  
~@~  
  
In his dorm room, Neville was just beginning to catch his breath. He pulled his boxers back up.  
  
"Man. I hope it was as good for them as it was for me."  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry 'bout the short chapter last. But I hope this makes up for it.  
  
And don't tell me you can't believe it with Neville - he's a 17/18-year-old male. He can only be so innocent!  
  
Again, I'd like to thank those who submitted suggestions and helped me through my writer's block. Although I couldn't use everyone's suggestions, you never know what could happen. 


	14. Leave'em Begging for More

Hermione awoke the following morning, had her usual argument with Professor Snape, and made her way down to the Great Hall. As she sat down and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, she noticed that her morning greeting was a little more cheerful than usual.  
  
"Hey 'Mione! What's up?" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"The opposite of down, Ron." She replied. She hated morning people. She was not necessarily grumpy in the morning; she just couldn't stand perky people this early. (Yeah! Perky people suck. If there are any perky morning people reading this. . .you suck! But please keep reading. . .)  
  
"Morning 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Morning Harry." She replied, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"How'd things go yesterday? I noticed you missed lunch." He continued, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Professor Snape and I ate lunch while we were working." She replied.  
  
"And what were you working on?" Harry drawled.  
  
"Potions." She imitated his voice.  
  
"What kind?" He asked.  
  
She knew she would hear it from Snape, but had to anyway. "Contraceptives." She replied with an air of boredom, which caused Harry to do a double take. His eyes widened, and she sighed with impatience, "We were researching the cause and effect of the potions accident!"  
  
"Ah! I see!" He said, sounding very unconvinced.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Morning Hermione!" Neville interrupted, blushing slightly when he saw the half eaten banana in her hand.  
  
"Hey Neville. How are you this morning?" She asked. Anything to distract herself from Harry at that point was an irritation. What was up with him this morning?  
  
"I'm all right." He replied, sensing her irritation. "I'll be glad when this whole mind meld thing is over. It feels like I have Professor Snape snapping at me all day."  
  
'Good. Maybe I'll finally get something through that brain of yours.' He heard Snape think. Neville's eyes widened.  
  
"Remember Neville." Hermione said. "What I hear, Snape can hear. Good thing I've been keeping to myself since the accident." She continued while side glancing at Harry and Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, feigning innocence.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her breakfast.  
  
"When will this be over, Hermione?" Neville asked.  
  
'The effects should desist this evening, Mr Longbottom.' Snape replied instead.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." Neville drawled, intending Snape to hear it.  
  
'Don't get smart with me, Mr Longbottom. After your bungling potion has worn off, I will have the ability to deduct points from you.'  
  
"That's right, Neville." Hermione said absentmindedly.  
  
Neville glared. . .(HE GLARED! AND HE DRAWLED!!! HE. . .GLARED!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED OT OUR DEAR, SWEET NEVILLE!?! . . .Oh! Wait a minute! I happened. . .Sorry! Shall we continue?)  
  
Anyway, Neville glared at Hermione. "At least my nights are more interesting." He replied innocently. Hermione's eyes widened, desperate to keep her mind clear. But Snape's thoughts were too busy stuttering and doing the same to notice. Harry looked up at Neville as he said this, looked at Hermione's expression, looked back at Neville, and signaled for Draco. He than pulled Neville away from the table, leaving Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor table staring off at their retreating forms.  
  
~@~  
  
"Mr Longbottom. May I speak with you?" The Headmaster stopped him before Draco and Harry could drag him any further. "I believe you to have classes to attend to?" They nodded, and headed for their classes.  
  
"Mr Longbottom. . .Neville," The Headmaster began. "I must ask you to no longer assist those two with their plans."  
  
"Sir?" Neville asked.  
  
"Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter are planning on playing some childish pranks on both Miss Granger and Professor Snape. I must ask you to no longer encourage their efforts." Professor Dumbledore said. "I am somewhat disappointed in you."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know that they were going to use that information for anything." Neville said. (So NOW he's going to be innocent!! What happened to the night before?)  
  
"Well, Mr Longbottom. Just to make sure, I'm going to have to cast another spell on you. I know how manipulative a pranksters mind can be at times." The Headmaster said. Neville nodded, and the spell was cast.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione approached the door to Professor Snape's office. Remembering what she had said to Harry this morning, she knocked on the door, stifling a giggle at the expression that graced his face.  
  
When Snape opened the door to let her in, and indicated the seat that she had used all day the day before. Before handing her a book, he drawled, "Miss Granger, I insist that you do not include me in such an inappropriate topic with your friends." She frowned slightly. She missed the slight twitch at the ends of his lips. "However, your response to Mr Potter's nosy inquiry was. . .amusing. I must know what the look on his face was like."  
  
And all her efforts to keep from laughing were in vain.  
  
~@~  
  
It was after classes and after lunch that Harry and Draco dragged Neville away from the crowd again.  
  
"Now Neville, what was that this morning?" Harry asked, a bit out of breath from running and dragging Neville away.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I won't help you." Neville said as they relinquished his arms. "I don't know what you're planning, but it no longer will involve me anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco said with complete innocence.  
  
"Something Dumbledore said about you two using me for some prank."  
  
"Would we do that?" Harry asked. Neville shot a glare to Draco. "Come on, Neville. How often have I included you in my schemes?"  
  
"Well, lots of times." Neville answered sheepishly.  
  
"And have I not included you in all the details of those?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yes." Neville replied. "However, the headmaster never pulled me aside to tell me not to get involved." He pointed out, showing a nice bit of sensibility.  
  
"Come on, Neville." Draco pleaded. "Please?" Neville shook his head, determined not to give in. "Pretty please?"  
  
"No Draco. I'm not saying anything." Neville said, stomping his foot down for emphasis.  
  
"What if I get down on my knees and beg?" Draco asked. He really wanted to know what this was all about. He was curious as hell.  
  
"I don't know if it would help, but you can try." Neville replied.  
  
"Come on, Potty. It may take our combined efforts for this one." Draco said, nudging Harry in the side. Both boys got to their knees, hands folded in front of them, puppy dog eyes facing Neville. In unison, they both drawled out a high-pitched "Please?"  
  
"Well, I really can't. Professor Dumbledore cast a spell so I couldn't tell you anymore." Neville admitted finally.  
  
"And I've been sitting here pleading with you. Why didn't you just say so?" Asked Draco angrily as he got back to his feet.  
  
"Cause I've never seen a Malfoy beg before and wondered if you'd actually do it." Neville said, and received a death glare for his troubles. "I wanted to see what it looked like."  
  
With an angry huff, Draco stormed out of the room. Harry, who was now back on his feet, turned to Neville, shaking his head and smiling.  
  
"I know I should probably be angry with you for putting us on like that, but I just can't not enjoy that." He said, patting Neville on the back. "Way to go." And he exited the room.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione turned the corner on her way to Snape's office when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty classroom. Her abductor shut the door behind them and turned on the lights. Her thoughts before she turned and saw her attacker alerted Snape. When she turned around, she came face to face with Draco.  
  
"Oh. It's you." She said. 'Sorry, Professor. It's just Draco.' She thought.  
  
'Than perhaps I should hurry, Miss Granger.' He shot back. She knew he was just expressing his brand of dry humour.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Draco said. "Where are you heading off to?"  
  
"I'm going down to assist Professor Snape." She replied.  
  
"When is he expecting you?" Draco asked while tracing his index along her shoulder, following the path with his eyes.  
  
"Well, there isn't a definite time. I just told him that I was going to lunch and I'd be back."  
  
"So than he's not in your head anymore?" He asked hopefully.  
  
'Miss Granger. What is the meaning of this?' Snape snapped.  
  
'I'm not sure, sir. But I intend to find out.' She replied.  
  
'Miss Granger. We don't- what did he just say?'  
  
"Hermione. Were you listening?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I'm a bit distracted." She said, indicating his finger that was still tracing her shoulder.  
  
"How 'bout this then?" He asked, encircling her waist with his arm, and pulling her closer. He leaned his face down towards hers, nudging her nose with his to lift her face. She could feel his shallow breathing on her lips, and feel his words as they were whispered. "Ever since the night we played truth or dare, I had no idea that you had such a wicked, playful side to you." He brushed her lips with his own. "And I've got to admit. I really want to explore it."  
  
'I'm going to stop this now!' She heard Snape growl.  
  
'No! Wait!' She thought back.  
  
'Miss Granger. I refuse to be witness to a student's sexual encounter.'  
  
'Trust me.' She replied.  
  
"So. Now that you have me alone, what are you going to do with me?" He asked, lips still brushing.  
  
"I thought I already told you." Hermione replied, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I want to know what you're really going to do with me." He bent down and kissed her. When they broke apart, she replied. "I did mean most of what I said, Draco."  
  
'I will not stand by any longer.' Snape interrupted.  
  
Hermione ignored him and began to unclasp his cloak and loosen his tie. Both were discarded on the chair nearby. He reached up to do the same, but she slapped his hands away. "This is what I'm going to do with you, Draco." She whispered in his ear, letting her lips brush against the lobe of his ear. He shivered, causing her to grin.  
  
She continued to unbutton and remove his shirt and trousers, discarding them on the chair with his cloak and tie.  
  
'My, you're taking a long time to get up here, Professor.' She giggled in her mind.  
  
'I've been held up. I'll get there soon enough.' Snape growled. She could tell he was speaking to someone, but couldn't tell who. 'The potion must be weakening.' She thought.  
  
'I believe so, Miss Granger.' She heard the reply.  
  
Hermione led Draco to an open space on the floor. She could tell he was. . .excited. She gave him a sultry smile as she transfigured another chair into a comfortable rug and set him down on the floor. He turned to her, "You're not going to tie me down, are you?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you wanted to explore my playful side?' She asked with a pout.  
  
"Ah. Well, when you put it like that, continue." He replied.  
  
She smiled again, transfiguring his clothes into ropes. She tied his limbs to the legs of the surrounding tables, then lent down, and pressed her lips to his, tracing his torso lightly with her hands and fingers. She broke the kiss and nibbled on his jaw line, moving towards his ear. She blew a puff of air across, causing another shiver to go through him.  
  
"You're not really going to leave me here for some 'poor soul' to find, are you?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
She smiled, lifting her eyes to meet his. "No." She whispered. Then leaning to his other ear, she nipped him lightly. "I'm gonna leave you here to get yourself out of this." She lifted her eyes to look at him again. "And don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
With that, she stood up, brushed off her knees, and walked to the door. Without turning around, she said, "or whenever I have the heart to come back and untie you. Whichever comes first."  
  
Opening the door, she found Professor Snape leaning on the frame. Although he was scowling, she saw the amusement in his eyes. "I hope you had fun, Miss Granger. You've been keeping me waiting."  
  
"Professor. Of course I've had fun." She replied with an innocent smile. She walked past him and headed for his office. He was about to follow her when he heard Draco call out. "Little help here."  
  
Turning to the student, Snape said, "Mr Malfoy. You have just wasted time that could have been spent working." He reached for the doorknob. "And, you have just tasted what she could do when provoked. I will be working with her for the rest of the day. Do you honestly believe I wish to be the target of her wrath?" And he stalked off to his office, closing the door behind him. Draco stared back at the door, wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Do not worry, this is not over. I have no idea when this will be done, but I've already planned out how it will end. This story is not for the easily offended. . .I guess I should have mentioned that at the beginning. Oh well. Better late than never, right?  
  
Right?  
  
Usakid: Sorry, I gots no aol/aim.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. . .I promise. 


	15. Snape Was a Bit Angry

Snape had been waiting for Hermione to return so that they could continue their work. Although she was an excellent assistant, she tended to have the same bad habits that he himself had; not eating, not sleeping. After pushing her (not nagging. Snapes don't nag!) three times to go to lunch, she finally did. Soon after, a house elf appeared with his own lunch.  
  
He noticed throughout the day that the effects of the potion were beginning to wear off. It was just the volume of the voices in his head (I hear dead people) that gave him that conclusion.  
  
After finishing his lunch, he continued with his experiments. Soon after noticing Hermione returning. As she was entering the dungeons, he heard it.  
  
'Oh my Gods. Help!'  
  
Snape snapped his head up, noticing the panic in her voice. He was about to fly out of his seat when she continued. 'Sorry Professor. It's just Draco!'  
  
Sitting back down, slightly annoyed, he snapped, 'Than perhaps I should hurry, Miss Granger.'  
  
He went back to his work, hearing the conversation through her thoughts, although not that well. He found it odd that Draco seemed hopeful that the potion had worn off completely. So he asked, 'Miss Granger. What is the meaning of this?'  
  
'I'm not sure, sir. But I intend to find out.' She replied.  
  
Draco said something that he didn't completely catch, but was sure he did not like.  
  
'Miss Granger, we don't - what did he say?'  
  
He didn't repeat himself, despite Hermione's subtle clue to do so. Instead, he could sense Hermione's heart speed up slightly. If what he was getting from Hermione's side was accurate. . .well, he just didn't want to be witness to it.  
  
"I'm going to stop this now!" He growled.  
  
When she told him to wait, he could tell a plan was forming. He couldn't tell what it was, and so snapped at her again.  
  
'Miss Granger. I refuse to be witness to a student's sexual encounter!'  
  
Again, she insisted that he not interfere. He could faintly feel a memory forming, but the most he could really sense was Draco being tied down and Hermione doing things to him. He didn't know how it ended, and he didn't want to.  
  
'I will not stand by any longer.'  
  
When she either didn't hear him or ignored him, he really began to get angry. He got up, not being able to sense her plan, and left the office to search for her. He knew she had to be in an empty room near the entrance of the dungeons. The events were coming in bits and pieces, but he did sense Draco reaching for Hermione's clothing. He was about to pick up speed when the headmaster appeared before him.  
  
"Ah, Severus. How goes the research?" He asked.  
  
"It would be going a lot better if my assistant wouldn't waste time." He snapped.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be along shortly." Albus replied, with a knowing grin and twinkle in the eye. (Damn. When does the old coot not grin and twinkle?) "I just wish to discuss your findings with you a moment."  
  
'My, you're taking a long time to get up here, Professor.' He heard her giggle. Even more annoyed, he growled at her, 'I've been held up. I'll get there soon enough.'  
  
'The potion must be wearing off.' He heard her say. She must have made the same observations that he had.  
  
'I believe so, Miss Granger.' He replied.  
  
Snape gave Dumbledore a brief explanation of his findings. Finally, he said, "I apologize, Albus. But the research and experiments should not be held off any longer. The potion is already weakening."  
  
With that, he swept off to find his assistant. Having to focus on her thoughts, he could just make out the conversation.  
  
'You're not really going to leave me here for some 'poor soul' to find, are you?' He heard Draco say.  
  
'No.' She replied. But was thinking, 'Something worse.'  
  
'I'm gonna leave you here to get yourself out of this.'  
  
SCREEEEECH!  
  
Snape slammed on the brakes in front of the door. He stared at it and missed what she said next. She opened the door as he remembered to scowl, saw Draco tied down on the floor down to his boxers, and said to her, "I hope you had fun, Miss Granger. You've been keeping me waiting."  
  
She looked at him and said. "Professor. Of course I had fun." And she swept past him. He was about to follow when he heard Draco call out, "Little help here."  
  
Snape was still annoyed that Draco had wasted his time, so he replied, ""Mr Malfoy. You have just wasted time that could have been spent working." He reached for the doorknob and decided to let Draco sweat about the situation for a while longer. "And, you have just tasted what she could do when provoked. I will be working with her for the rest of the day. Do you honestly believe I wish to be the target of her wrath?" And he stalked off to his office, closing the door behind him.  
  
~@~  
  
Walking back to his office, Snape couldn't believe what Hermione had just done. Although he was highly amused in the end, he couldn't understand the level of anger he had achieved. Usually (although this situation was anything but usual) he would be rather annoyed, and simply scared the students and deduct house points.  
  
'Lets not think of that now.' He thought.  
  
"Think of what, Professor?" Hermione asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Nothing of importance." He replied.  
  
"What did you say to Draco?" She asked, she asked, a bit worried he would snap at her.  
  
"Nothing of importance." He again said.  
  
Simply shrugging her shoulders, they continued their work.  
  
~@~  
  
By the end of the afternoon, both Hermione and Sanpe were rubbing their eyes from their concentration. Work had been productive, and they spoke of possible future projects. Snape had no idea that by the end of this, he would be asking for her assistance again. Even though she was his best potions student, he never thought he could work well with another. However, while they worked on their individual projects, he found he could forget she was there and she wouldn't care. In fact, it seemed that she too occasionally forgot he was there, as tough as that was for a student.  
  
The potion had finally worn off by dinnertime (Everybody. . .DAMN!!!), and they ate with amicable conversation.  
  
"Professor?" She asked.  
  
"Miss Granger, while you are assisting me after school hours, you may call me Severus." He said. "Tell anyone and your NEWT's will be the last of your concerns."  
  
"Ah. I'll try. If we are to be informal, please call me Hermione." She replied (Betcha didn't see that one coming!!). "I was wondering, now that we can recreate the potions accident, are we going to work on repeating it so that there is no explosion?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure of the benefit of it, Mis-Hermione." He said. 'Well, I can think of one.' He laughed in his mind, absolutely thrilled that he could go back to his fantasy creating after hours. 'Now I've got two potions to use for. . .uh. . .later.' He thought excitedly. (I hope no one forgot the tactile heightening potion from earlier. If you did, shame on you! I swear, this is the only story that puts shame on the innocent minds.)  
  
"Well, I was thinking that it could be used by Aurors for spying activities."  
  
Snape thought for a moment. "I suppose it could. If only this happened before the end of the war."  
  
Hermione nodded, knowing this was a slightly volatile subject with the potions master.  
  
"But than again, I don't' think I'd really want to know what was going through Voldemort's or Malfoy's head, if anything." Snape continued with a mock cringe.  
  
Hermione smiled at that.  
  
"I expect you will not be able to assist me againHermioH until you catch up in your other classes." Snape continued. "Is Monday good for you to resume?"  
  
Hermione was slightly disappointed at having to wait so long. "That's plenty of time. Thank you Prof - Severus." She said, a bit awkwardly. Both at saying his name (YEAH! SAY MY NAME B-um. Nevermind.) and trying to sound happy.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you wish to get back to your dorm. We're done here." He said, pointing at the clock. It was past 10.  
  
"All right. Thank you for the opportunity. I really appreciate it." She said as she got up and left the office. "Good night." And the door closed behind her.  
  
"Goodnight. . .Hermione." He said, grinning at the empty room.  
  
~@~  
  
Meanwhile, in a cool, empty classroom.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Draco called out. "Hermione, this isn't funny anymore."  
  
His eyes darted around the dark room. In a hoarse whisper, he muttered, "I want my mommy."  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Awwwww. Well, everyone has bad days, and this is Draco's. Apparently the punishment for him was a popular. I suppose his ego should be kicked down a notch or two, or. . .more.  
  
MadAboutHarry: There isn't anything wrong with slash. I've read some, but I just don't do it. It's just not me. Besides, Harry has Ginny, Draco has a thing for Hermione, and Neville. . .well, apparently Danny7 has taken claim.  
  
Lucky_719: Their plans? Well, you'll find out eventually. I'm glad the story is a pick me up for ya. I hope your week improves. Just remember, no matter how bad a day gets, it could always get worse. (Man, I don't think that helped much. You probably want to beat me up now. Just don't knock any sense into me.)  
  
Dreamer22: Kinky, are we?  
  
Herbie: Is he a sucker? I always thought he was a. . .oh, nevermind. (Get your mind out of the gutter Aras! Now! Why is Herbie looking at me funny? I don't have shmush on my face do I? Damnit! I think I do!) STOP LOOKING AT ME!!! I mean, hello! Thanks for reading. . .*innocent face*  
  
There's a boo boo in one of the paragraphs near the end:  
  
"I expect you will not be able to assist me againHermioH until you catch up in your other classes." Snape continued. "Is Monday good for you to resume?"  
  
I don't know how to get rid of it since in my document it doesn't show up at all.  
  
I really tried to fix it. . .really! 


	16. Good ol' JD

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She began to pile some food on her plate when Ron arrived.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." He said. "How come you look so tired?"  
  
"I just forgot about something, and than it came back to me when it was late." She slurred, still not all that coherent.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked. "You never forget anything."  
  
"I'm fine." She replied. Hermione almost felt guilty. Almost. She had completely forgotten about Draco in that empty classroom. She had spent the time that it took for her to get to her room thinking about her disappointment in having to wait so long until she could assist Sna - Severus again. It took her until she got into the privacy of her own room that she finally realized it. She LIKED working with him. She LIKED their conversations. Maybe she even liked him. She felt mentally challenged when they debated, she was productive in his presence without feeling intimidated when there were other students present. She got ready for bed, and was about to fall asleep when a rather irritating nagging voice wouldn't let her fall into the abyss. Finally, she realized what it was nagging about, and had almost bolted down to classroom she left Draco in, nearly getting caught by Filch. She hoped that he got out of it himself, or that someone else came along and helped him.  
  
No such luck.  
  
She opened the door to find him still tied up, just as she left him, still only in his boxers. But he was asleep, and looked rather cold. Waving her wand, his ties had loosened, allowing his limbs to fall free, and transfigured them back into his clothing. As soon as the restraints were gone, he curled up into a fetal position, and started to suck his thumb, not awakening.  
  
'It looked so pathetically cute.' She recalled to herself, and smiled. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she noticed that Draco wasn't looking at her. She would pull him aside later. She woke him up, and was momentarily the target of uncontrolled Slytherin fury. No words were said, but the glare she received made her cringe. He took a couple of deep breaths, and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he smiled at her, and walked away with as much dignity as he could muster.  
  
The smile was what had her worried.  
  
She finished her breakfast and went back to the dormitory for her books. She was stopped by Draco at the doors, where he muttered something high pitched, and took off before she could respond. She did not even notice that Harry was not at the table.  
  
~@~  
  
Draco had no idea what he was feeling. He was caught in between being utterly pissed (no, not drunk - although I could use that later. . .or not. . .you'll never know. . .I'll just leave you thinking about that. . .drunken school orgy. . .complete with. . .yeah!), frustrated, surprised, aroused, kinda sleepy, a bit hungry, slightly peckish, a tad itchy, a tiny bit lazy, a. . .a. . .um. . .(DAMN! I ran out of other words for this!! Just you wait. This'll come back to bite me in the ass!). Anyway, just confused overall.  
  
He had not expected Hermione to actually go through with it. When they played truth or dare, and she told him what she would do under truth, she did not lie. 'Damn Gryffindor bravery!' He thought to himself. He was like putty in her hands. 'Why does such a vixen hide under such an innocent exterior?' He asked himself.  
  
He'd owled Potter earlier to meet him in the game room. This would not go unpunished. He would plan another late night rendezvous, and HE would have the upper hand. 'I know your strength now, danger Granger.' He began to giggle (Draco giggles? Neville glares and drawls? What next? Well, someone did mention cats and dogs in a review earlier.), which earned him a couple of worried glances from his housemates. He ignored it as he got up from the table and headed for his meeting with Potter. Hermione was at the door the same time he was. He looked at her, and muttered. "I'll get you my pretty!!" And took off.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape did not appear at breakfast that morning. He'd spent the time from when Hermione left until well into the early morning getting reacquainted with an old friend - Jack Daniels. The time spent in the head of Hermione Granger was one that was not entirely unpleasant. It was the thought of Neville Longbottom knowing his every thought that drove him to drink. He hoped at least Longbottom had gotten something good out of it (Yeah. We all know he did!!).  
  
He woke up with a hangover, and headed for his bathroom for the remedy. Upon opening the cabinet, however, he found that he was all out. 'Damn it! I'm not going to cancel classes, but what am I going to do?' He thought. Taking points off the houses and giving out detentions were all well and good, but he was going to be one miserable bastard today. . .well, moreso than usual.  
  
Than an idea struck him!  
  
'Let's just hope this doesn't kill me.' He thought, as he made his way to the classroom to make preparations.  
  
~@~  
  
The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into the potions classroom, ready for another day of fun with Professor Dumbledore - who took over the class while Snape was unable to teach. Now, Hermione and Neville were never extremely popular, and their presence appeared slightly unwelcome when they entered the class. Their presence meant that Snape was back too.  
  
And indeed he was. Armed with a hangover-induced attitude (HANGOVER POWER!!!!), Snape entered the classroom soon after, robes billowing after him. He approached the front of the class, willing the headache to stop throbbing for a few moments, before he began the class.  
  
"No doubt since you are in your final year at Hogwarts, most of you will begin to engage in activities that you will later regret if you do not plan for the consequences." He said, but was thinking, 'One day you'll be like me and drink so much that you'll pray to the porcelain gods!'  
  
"We will be brewing the hangover remedy today." He stated bluntly. 'Man, I'm sly! Oh yeah!' He was thinking. There was an excited murmuring throughout the class. Some of it in disbelieving tones. Snape? Helping us with something that we'll need in the near future? "I will not be preparing any potion for after the graduation feast. If you believe that your potion is satisfactory and will not poison you, you may take some after grading. You'll find the potion on page 333 of your text. Begin!"  
  
The class got right to work. Many of them seemed quite determined to get this one right. (Wouldn't you?) Hermione looked up at the potions master, and gave him a questioning look. He didn't catch it, however. He was too busy trying to look in the room for the place with the least amount of light. 'Oh. My head!' If anybody in the class broke anything -  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Snape's head snapped up, and he almost immediately regretted it. Catching himself before anyone noticed, he got up from his desk and approached Neville. "Mr Longbottom. . ." But stopped when he realized that the crash did not come from him. Pausing for only a few moments, he continued. "Watch the number of newts eyes you place in your caldron." He looked over the Gryffindor side of the room to find no evidence of anything that could have made that crash. When he looked over at the Slytherin side, there was a pile of glass in front of Goyle.  
  
Snape stalked over to Goyle's table, leaving a very scared Neville Longbottom looking as if he were about to wet himself. "Mr Goyle, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Goyle looked about as scared as Neville. "I. . .I. . .I. . ."  
  
"Yes, Mr Goyle. There are 25 other letters of the alphabet. If you put these letters together, they sometimes create words. Words strung together sometimes make sentences. I suggest you start practicing this skill now."  
  
Goyle stood there looking at his housemaster. "I. . .I. . .I. . ."  
  
"Detention, Mr Goyle. With Filch. Go to his office after class and arrange a time. I will tell him to expect you." Snape said. "Now clean up this mess." And he stalked back to his desk.  
  
At the end of the class, everyone bottled their potions, and handed them in for grading. After the last student left, Snape went in search of Hermione's. When he found it, he measured it out, and took a bit. As the potion took effect, Snape sighed, "Ah! Thank Merlin for know-it-alls!"  
  
~@~  
  
"Potty? You here?" Draco called out as he entered the game room. It was during lunchtime that he was able to meet, and hopefully gather information.  
  
"Yes, ferret. What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, what is Hermione's favorite food?" Draco asked lamely. He wanted to seem as pathetic as possible. Gryffindors offered more information if the person they were giving it to looked pathetic enough.  
  
"Seafood Linguine. Why?" He asked.  
  
Ignoring the question, Draco continued. "And her favorite dessert?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, it used to be coffee cake, but now I think it runs more along the lines of banana splits. Why, Draco?"  
  
"And what about music?" Draco asked, fidgeting with his robe.  
  
"Draco, for crying out loud, tell me what this is about." Harry said, getting a bit angry that he'd been ignoring the question.  
  
"If I tell you, will you tell me her favorite music?" Draco asked.  
  
"Fine." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I think I may like her." Draco whispered.  
  
"Really? I had no idea." Harry said sarcastically. "What about the thing with Snape that you were going to set up."  
  
"Well, screw him." Draco said. 'I think she might want to.'  
  
"Right. I don't swing that way, Draco." Harry replied.  
  
"Just tell me her favorite type of music." He sighed.  
  
"Classical."  
  
"Thanks." And Draco made his way out of the room, leaving Harry to shake his head after him.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione entered the dungeons to work on some research for Sna - Severus. He was going to continue work on the potions accident, and would ask for her assistance, but needed some research done for the next set of experiments they would carry out. (Yeah right! He just wants to hide behind the caldron while he fantasizes about her! You know it's true. . .well in this story anyway!)  
  
She entered his office, and found a pile of books sitting on his desk. "Good evening, Hermione." She heard him say off to the side. Looking over, she saw an archway that wasn't there before. 'Must be the entrance to his personal labs.' She thought.  
  
He put down his ladle and approached her. "These books are from my personal library, if you could, find some more in the restricted section of the school library over the week. If you need any additional information, just ask." He said, turning back to his lab.  
  
"Alright. Um. Sir?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What am I researching?"  
  
"I suppose that information might be useful." He sighed. She smiled. "I want you to research the unforgivables, Hermione."  
  
"Where do you want me to start? Do you want me to target any specific areas of those curses?"  
  
"Where do you think you should start?  
  
She thought for a moment. "I was thinking of starting on the magical components, such as the type of concentration needed, the elements of magic that they use, and than move onto how they affect the human anatomy." She replied.  
  
"Sounds like a good start to me." Severus replied. Hermione nodded, and sat at his desk, beginning her task. Severus went back to his caldron, and finished his final experimenting. 'Ah. I was right. If the bat bladder were replaced with the lizard liver (AH! Aliteration! Again!), than the explosive components are neutralized, causing the same result, without the Longbottom effect.' He looked up to where Hermione was reading. 'Now a test.'  
  
He took the ladle and put some of the potion in a vial. He waited until it was cool, and than drank it while staring at her. The potion slowly took effect, and he could hear the thoughts going through her mind as she read.  
  
'The killing curse, the most deadly of the three, does not kill immediately. Although it takes only a few seconds for it to take effect, it targets the heart muscle, and causes the sac immediately below the heart to burst, which kills the victim almost instantly. There has only been 3 recorded cases in wizarding written history where the killing curse has been effectively blocked: Morkidan Stur in 1554, Marcus Longbottom in 1766, and Harry Potter in 1981. Although in the Stur and Longbottom cases, researchers were unable to pinpoint the exact reasoning for their survival, the Potter case was entirely different, and research still continues today.'  
  
'Interesting.' Snape thought. 'A Longbottom survived the killing curse.' He continued to watch her for a while longer, until her thoughts began to change.  
  
'Why do I feel like someone is staring at me?' She asked herself. Snape immediately stopped staring. He could still hear her thoughts, regardless. 'Snape and I are the only ones in the room. . .I hope.' She began to glance around the room. 'That's funny. I don't feel the eyes anymore.' Shrugging it off as paranoia, she went back to her research. Snape continued to hear her for an hour.  
  
It was just before curfew that he approached the desk and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Hermione, it's time for you to head back to your dormitory." He said.  
  
She nodded. "Did you find anything?" She asked. Not wanting to give it away yet - after all, this needs to be experimented with a bit more, right? - He shook his head.  
  
"No. But I will continue the efforts until all options have been exhausted." He replied.  
  
"You know sir, I was thinking. What if you replaced the bat bladder with lizard liver?" She asked.  
  
Snape was slightly shocked, but tried not to show it. "I've given thought to that option, Hermione. I will try it soon."  
  
She smiled and nodded, and left for her dorm.  
  
Snape went back to his private rooms, absolutely giddy now that he had a new toy.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
I promise, I'll get tired of the alliteration thing. . .eventually.  
  
This was a hard chapter to write. I mean, how do you follow the 'I want my mommy' thing with Draco?  
  
And I'm sorry for not updating regularly. I just don't want to risk bursting out anything in the middle of class. . .it's happened. . .no, not like that.  
  
Darkfire: I'm sure he'll eventually recover. All he needs is an outlet, which I may have the heart to allow.  
  
Lana Riddle: Milk shake. . .hmmmm.  
  
Herbie: No matter what anyone says, I don't think I could possibly more confused than I already am and have been for I don't know how long. You can try though. If anyone can screw with my mind, I must say it is an accomplishment.  
  
Lucky_719: Damn. I guess I better put the whip away than. Don't worry hun, I know how that feels (not the whip, the other thing. . .stop staring at me. . .)  
  
Morcades: Laugh. . .laugh. . .LAUGH!!!! Hee hee  
  
Zoe: Yeah! You're right, he deserved it!  
  
Jasmin flower: My parents tell me that all the time. . .Anyway, the potion can and will return!!! Snape with toys. Can you imagine?!? 


	17. Preheat the Oven

Hermione made her way up to Gryffindor tower, only to be stopped by Draco.  
  
"Good evening, Hermione." He said, grabbing one of her hands, raising it to his lips and brushing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "And what is a gorgeous creature such as yourself up to?"  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "I was doing some research for Professor Snape and need something from my room." She replied.  
  
"You know, I really envied him these past few days." Draco admitted. "I would have liked to know what was going on in that mind of yours."  
  
"Especially after last night?" She asked before she could stop herself. He snickered.  
  
"Yes." He answered honestly. "Especially after last night." He reached a hand up to her hair, lifting a lock, and allowing it to slither through his fingers. "I'm afraid that I blame myself." She looked at him with surprise. "If I hadn't been so busy acting like the giddy, horny teen, we could have really gotten off on the right foot."  
  
"You mean you could've gotten laid." She said bluntly.  
  
He shook his head. "I deserved that. I'd like to make it up to you." He said in a deep murmur. "I was really being a pig, and I would like to make amends."  
  
'All right Draco. I don't know what your game is, but I'll play along. . .for now.' She thought. "And how do you propose to do that?"  
  
"Will you meet me in the room beside the one that we usually meet in?" Draco asked. "Tomorrow before dinner."  
  
"Okay." Hermione replied. "On the left or the right side?"  
  
"Right side. Remember." Draco said, tapping his index finger to his head, and he walked away.  
  
~@~  
  
'What the hell does he want?' An angry thought flowed through the head of the potions master. 'Hasn't he learned to leave her alone?'  
  
Snape was waiting for Hermione to return from her rooms. She mentioned a book that she had borrowed from the library and was reading. She left it there before breakfast and forgot to pick it up before she came to his office for more research. Snape was just beginning to be honest with himself. He didn't really want to wait for the end of the year (although he would), and he was jealous when Hermione was near Draco. Draco was obviously in some pursuit of the young and beautiful Hermione Granger. He would make sure that Draco did not taint her.  
  
At least Snape would be able to keep Hermione around him for longer periods of time. All in the name of 'research', of course. He still wanted to do a few more 'experiments' before he told her that they were a success. A nagging little voice in the back of his head told him that he really was full of it, but he squashed it best he could. He decided that he would tell her tomorrow. There was still one more experiment that he wanted to try.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione headed back up to her room after completing the research for the first of the three curses. The first day was spent on a brief introduction to all three unforgivables, and finally, they determined which one would be the easiest to work on - Imperio. She had spent the days after doing research on that curse, while Severus spent the time conducting his experiments on the potions accident. She had a feeling that he wasn't telling her something, but didn't want to question it. She already pushed her luck far enough everyday with her sarcasm that sometimes matched his own. If it weren't for the fact that they had been working together so well, he may have deducted points and told her to leave immediately.  
  
She gave the password to the portrait in front of the common room, and made her way inside. She gave Harry and Ron passing waves as she headed towards her room.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Wait!" She heard Harry call.  
  
"Yes Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we haven't seen much of you for awhile now, and were wondering if you would like to join us for another game of truth or dare." Harry invited, hopefully.  
  
"You guys know I don't like to play that." She replied. "And I would've figured that you would get that message the last couple of times that we played.  
  
Harry blushed a bit. "Well, we won't force you to play if you don't want to, but we just want to see you. You know, see what you've been up to these past few days."  
  
"Well, I can't do that right now. I have to catch up on my studying. How 'bout we all get together and do something this weekend?" She said.  
  
"All right." Harry replied, rather disappointed, but glad that she would at least hang out with them on the weekend. "But if you try to conveniently forget about it, Ron and I will drag you out of your room kicking and screaming." Than he gave her a dangerous look. "I'm sure that Draco wouldn't mind."  
  
She smiled at him, nodded, and made her way up to her room.  
  
~@~  
  
No, dear readers. Snape has not been wasting the time since he discovered what made the potion explode. He's actually been working on fine tuning said potion. Snape had now discovered an element that could manipulate the potion so that the person they wished to hear did not have to be in the room, and they did not have to have their visual focus on that person. Now, all it took was a bit of thought.  
  
Snape was more than happy with this discovery. Now, if he wanted to hear someone's thoughts, he didn't have to worry about any questions they may have had regarding what he was ingesting. But tomorrow, his secret would be out. Tomorrow, he would inform Hermione and Albus what the potion now did and how it worked. Tomorrow, it would be the start of the potion being used for a good cause amongst Aurors and wizarding investigators.  
  
But tonight, it would serve up some entertainment for a horny, 30 something man. (Well, later it may be used for some other horny toads, but tonight was all him!!) Waiting until he was sure that Hermione would be near or in the Gryffindor tower, he concentrated on her, and took the potion. He made sure that he took it in his own quarters, just in case anything. . .untoward happened.  
  
A few moments after he took the potion, he began to hear the slight whisper of a thought, and sure enough, it sounded like Hermione. She was now working on her homework. It appeared that she was still up to date on everything, despite the amount of time she spent in his company. She continued to work uninterrupted for a while, and Snape was beginning to get a bit bored. Finally, he could sense her snapping her book closed, and she gave a tired sigh. 'Finally, I can hear what goes on in her mind when no one is around.' He thought.  
  
He looked at the time, and noticed that it was past 2 am. Still being a teacher, he thought that perhaps he should allow her to work on her own assignments more throughout the week.  
  
Back to being the horny guy, he sensed her stretching, and could feel her relief at the cracking being produced as she did so. She walked over to an area in her room, and began to change for bed, he guessed.  
  
'Damn house elves. Took my flannel tee. That one is sooooo comfortable. What am I going to wear instead?' She was searching through her drawers.  
  
'What in the hell? Is that. . .a teddy?' Snape's ears perked up (despite the fact that it wouldn't help him hear her thoughts any better). 'A teddy? She's got a teddy? Ooooh! What colour, I wonder.' He thought to himself.  
  
'Must've been from Ron. It's orange.' She thought, unknowingly answering Snape's question. 'Oh yeah! That was his gag gift for my birthday!'  
  
"Ugh. Doesn't Weasley have better taste than that?" Snape asked out loud. He was in his quarters. Who would know?  
  
'Ah! Here we go. I knew I had another flannel top here.' Snape felt a bit disappointed. Well, if she knew he was in her thoughts, she might be thinking something a bit more. . .  
  
'Too bad it's such a loose tank. Almost makes my boobs fall out.' BINGO!!  
  
'Now, where are my fleece pants?' She asked herself. 'Damnit! The house elves took them too!' She searched a bit more in her drawers. 'I know I have something in here.' A few more moments. 'Damnit! I only have these shorts. They don't even cover my whole butt! Ugh! I might as well sleep naked!'  
  
"Not that I would mind, Hermione." Snape said to himself.  
  
She began to remove her clothing for the night, and changed into the shorts and tank. She brushed her teeth and hair, and washed her face. Giving herself a final look in the mirror, she thought, 'Geez! I look like such a skank in these clothes. Maybe I should wear them for Draco and just tease him mercilessly. All looky looky, no touchy touchy.' She laughed to herself.  
  
At the thought of Draco, Snape's attention momentarily drifted to the boy. 'Draco. Why Draco?' He thought to himself.  
  
'OH YEAH!' He heard a breathless exclamation. 'Oh yeah! Just like that! Work it! Work it!' The male voice began to rise in pitch. It took a few moments for Snape to realize who it was. It was Draco! It seemed that the new potion not only gave the ability to focus on one's thoughts, but also allowed the drinker to switch to another's thoughts by changing their concentration to the new subject.  
  
'Almost there!' Draco said, as he became more breathless. 'YEEESS!'  
  
'AHHHHH! Hermione! Hermione!' His mind yelled, and he was brought back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She was finally ready for bed, she sank under the covers with a contented sigh. 'Thank Merlin for the fireplace.' She thought. 'Otherwise I'd freeze!' She closed her eyes and began to drift. Snape sighed with immense relief.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione's dream began in the library (I know. . .a bit overused. But it's still Hermione!). She was reading a book from the restricted section, but she couldn't understand what she was reading. She got up from her table, and made her way out of the library, passing the Great Hall, and making her way down the dungeon steps. She thought that she would go into the potions classroom, but her dream self just kept walking. It reached a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and she uttered a password, 'Seductor Semper', and walked behind the portrait as it opened.  
  
"Professor?" She called out. Snape decided he might be able to have some fun with this.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" He responded.  
  
"Where are you?" She asked.  
  
He came out, wearing a pair of black pants, no shirt, and a house robe draped loosely on his shoulders. Hermione stood wide-eyed. 'YEOW!' She thought. That man's voice could do so much to you, but the way he looked right now. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, his eyes just as smoldering as she remembered them, his chest was lean and hard, and he walked around in his bare feet along the carpets on the floor. He looked absolutely. . .delish!  
  
"Miss Granger?" He asked. "Was there something you needed?" He gave her a knowing look, his voice deepening. He approached her, she was still unable to move or take her eyes off him, and he stopped a few inches from her. "Was there something I could," And he looked her in the eyes, tracing his finger down her cheek, her shoulder, and her arm, "do for you?" He whispered.  
  
"Um. . .I was wondering," She tried to get her voice to work for her, but it just wouldn't.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, brushing his lips across her forehead, down her cheeks, along her jawbone, finally bringing his eyes to meet hers again, lips only a few inches apart.  
  
"Oh! Screw it!" She said, letting the book she was holding drop to the floor. She brought both her hands up behind his neck, and pulled his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was hard and passionate, and Snape brought his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. When they finally pulled slightly apart, since they were rather attached to oxygen, they were breathing heavily.  
  
"Did you mean that, Hermione?" He said, voice making her shiver.  
  
"Mean what?" She asked, somewhat confused, but still quite out of breath.  
  
He gave her a mischievous smile. "Were you really wondering if you could screw it?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Well," She started, smiling back. "I was thinking something else, but now I am." She said.  
  
"Well, you can, if you want to." He replied, and pulled her back to him hard. He nipped at her bottom lip as she whimpered, and he pulled them both towards his bedroom. The fire automatically lit up as he closed the door, and pushed her roughly against it. She didn't mind the treatment, and continued to nip at his own lips, rotating her hips against his. He began to trail from her lips, down her jaw, and finally her neck, resting in a spot near her shoulders, and began to suck hard. He brought his hands down her sides, past her waist, and pulled her hips to him. Just as he was about to bring his hands to her thighs, the dream abruptly ended.  
  
'What the hell was that?' He heard her ask, her breathing just as ragged as his own, he noticed. 'And how the hell do I do that again?'  
  
He was shocked. . .but a good kind of shocked. Her thoughts began to drift again as the potion wore off. It was than that he noticed his own *ahem* reactions to the dream.  
  
'At least her dreams are about me.' He thought happily, as he went to the bathroom to deal with this new. . .development.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. When she splashed some cold water on her face, she grabbed the nearest towel, and patted her faced dry. She looked up into the mirror, and noticed her hair was rather messy. Than something caught her eye. Looking at her neck, she discovered a very nice, very there love bite!  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
WOW! It's getting HOT in here!! But I bet you don't like the fact that I keep interrupting their dreaming. I've always been told I'm a tease.  
  
BTW, Seductor Semper = Seducer Always. I have no idea if this is proper latin, but it's my first attempt at it. So if it sucks, it sucks.  
  
AnneBelleElizabth: I will agree. . .absolutely DELISH! He would be one of my favorite playthings. Alliteration is not always absolutely amusing! But it can be fun!  
  
Inki: I'm glad that you're enjoying it. It's good to hear. This fic has been a fun challenge to write so far.  
  
Jasmin flower: Kinky? Dang! I was going for perverted. . .well, maybe later. *hee hee*  
  
Cassandra: Yes, he is a bastard. But he's also a horny male. A horny male with dangerous toys. . .yes! A horny bastard male with dangerous toys. . .hee hee hee  
  
Moira McDuff: Heck! I almost felt sorry for the git! Than I remembered that I'm pure evil!  
  
Revel_in_me: Well, I don't have to tell you Hermione has a dream. Was it what you were expecting?  
  
Goddessnmb1: Yes I am looking at you like you're nutty! With a bit of work, you could be insane like me!!!! You gots potential!!!  
  
  
  
DarkFire: I try to make regular updates. It's just school and a couple of jobs. I've put my other stories on hold to finish this one though.  
  
MadAboutHarry: I think he doesn't want a repeat of the Draco thing. What was Draco doing anyway?  
  
Bessorla: Too perverted? Is there such a thing?!?  
  
Racquelos: I'll try to tone down the A/N's. I just get a bit carried away sometimes. 


	18. Dinner and Dancing

Snape woke up with his morning woody. (What a way to start a chapter!!) He didn't mind though. He'd spent the night with dreams that filled in the gaps to Hermione's. OH! The possibilities!! It just added to his fantasies about her. He thought that with time, they might disperse, but there was no hope of that now. Now that she was having dreams about him.  
  
After the initial one in the early morning hours, he thought of the possibility that Hermione Granger may feel the same about him that he did of her. She spent more time in his presence than anyone else; she was not so intimidated by him anymore. The two of them would go back and forth with sarcastic remarks that both found highly amusing. And he did not miss some of the looks cast his way, even though he pretended to be completely oblivious to them. He wondered if she even noticed the look that her eyes held sometimes. He wasn't even too sure until today.  
  
Hermione would not be coming for the research tonight. She told him that she needed to catch up on some assignments. He knew that wasn't the only reason. She had her meeting with Malfoy this evening as well. Well, if he knew Hermione, the meeting would not go Draco's way. Especially after that other evening. 'I wonder when he got out of that situation.' Snape thought with amusement. He went around one in the morning to see if he was out yet, himself forgetting that one of his students had been tied up and left in an abandoned classroom, and found that he was gone. 'I wonder what Hermione will do to him.'  
  
He decided to ignore temptation and not to use the potion for tonight. After all, it was a slight invasion of privacy. That, and the last thing he wanted to do was tire quickly of his toys. He had to show Albus his findings today. He'd tell Hermione tomorrow.  
  
He put his thinking on hold for a moment, dragged his gloriously naked butt out of bed, and began his morning routine.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, woke up frustrated. She was not able to get the reoccurrence of the dream from the night before that she wanted. 'What the hell woke me up anyway?' She wondered. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. 'Well, it's no wonder I was dreaming about him. After his dream in the kitchens.'  
  
Hermione had thought that it wouldn't and didn't affect her. But she was wrong. The actual thoughts of doing all of that to the potions master was kept in her subconscious until she was ready to deal with them. The time spent with him, she was able to get to know him better. Before, she would only admit that she enjoyed her time with him, that she was a better worker. But now, she was ready to admit a bit more.  
  
'I mean, how can I be disappointed with hot, steamy, sexy dream about him that would be unlikely at the moment and just think of him as a lab partner?' She thought to herself. 'It just doesn't happen.'  
  
Ever since the potions accident, when she realized his reaction towards her, she had found herself occasionally studying him. It sometimes took her a moment to realize what she was doing, and she almost always caught herself before he noticed. But with all her observations of him over the time they worked together, she was able to read a bit of his body language, and she had a feeling. . .  
  
He was hiding something from her.  
  
But alas, he was still her teacher, and she his student, and thus questioning him, especially given his temperament, would be a very unwise thing to do.  
  
Getting out of bed, she went to her bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth and hair, and than took a look at her neck. The love bite from the night before was still there. How it had gotten there was a mystery.  
  
Finishing getting ready for class, she put on a turtleneck and her regular uniform, and made her way to the common room and than the Great Hall to meet up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny for breakfast.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione approached the breakfast table, still a bit tired from studying late and having a fitful sleep. When she got to her usual spot, she snuck a glance at the staff table, noticing Snape was not there. She had potions today, so she could speak to him later on about the. . . additional research she may need to look at before their next meeting. (Yeah. That's it!)  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ginny said, groggily. Hermione noticed that Ginny was also wearing a turtleneck.  
  
"Morning Gin. Rough night?" She asked playfully, indicating the turtleneck.  
  
"About as rough as yours, apparently." Ginny replied. The two girls leaned their heads closer.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup. You?" Ginny said.  
  
"I don't think that's physically possible." Hermione replied. Ginny giggled silently.  
  
"Who is he?" She asked.  
  
"The man of my dreams." Hermione answered truthfully.  
  
"You aren't going to tell me?" Ginny asked with feigned hurt.  
  
"You'd never believe me if I did."  
  
"Well, whatever your method for sneaking around is, let me know. Harry and I never left the common room, and I certainly didn't see you." Ginny said.  
  
"Gin, the way you two carry on, I could sneak half the school through and you wouldn't notice."  
  
"Morning girls." Harry said, sitting down. Ron, Dean, and Seamus followed suit. Hermione and Ginny looked at them for a few moments before bursting out in laughter.  
  
All four of them were wearing turtlenecks.  
  
~@~  
  
"Shit! Harry!" Hermione said angrily. "Be more careful!"  
  
"Sorry 'Mione." Harry said, putting the ketchup back on the table. He'd picked up the bottle and gave it a shake, resulting in some of it ending up on Hermione's shirt.  
  
"Now I have to change." She got up, left the table, and made her way back to her room, hoping that she had an extra turtleneck.  
  
She was just exiting the Great Hall, when Draco appeared before her (seemingly the only one not getting any action. . .I mean, without a turtleneck).  
  
"Remember our meeting, Hermione." He said, approaching the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued to her room in search of a new shirt.  
  
But the fates had decided to be unkind to our dear Granger girl this morning. For when she got to the portrait, the fat lady was missing.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione called. It was quite unusual for the lady to be missing before classes began.  
  
Suddenly, she came back to her frame, somewhat disheveled. "Password! Quickly!" She said in more of a panicked voice than was usual for her.  
  
"Silly Snape Sniffs Stuff." Hermione said, shaking her head at the author, who apparently thinks alliterations are still tremendously funny.  
  
"Get in!" The fat lady replied.  
  
"Oh fair maiden! Wouldst thou grant me only the sound of your sweet, sweet voice?" Hermoine heard off to the distance. It sounded like Sir Caladon, but she didn't have any time to make the confirmation.  
  
She made her way through the common room, up the stairs, and to her room. When she entered the room, she began to go through her drawers and wardrobe in hopes of finding a turtleneck. She knew there was another one, but where did it go? Looking on her bed, she found a note:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your shirts. I would have asked, but you left before I had the chance to. I really needed it, and will return it to you just as I found it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Lavender.  
  
"Damn it, Lavender. You couldn't have picked a worse day." She hissed, mentally reminding herself to ward her room from now on. Noticing that potions class was about to begin, Hermione grabbed another shirt, hoping that her hair would hide the mark, and ran back out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape entered his seventh year potions class, taking notice of the number of students wearing turtlenecks, and avoiding looking at Draco.  
  
He began his lecture: "In preparation of your NEWT's, each of you will pick a potion from a list that I will hand out. You will each research your chosen potion, and than brew it. The final mark of this project will be based on a five-foot report on the discovery of the potion, and properties of each ingredient, as well as the final brewed result. You will get one class in two weeks time to brew your potion, and additional time outside of class for those potions that need it. I will allow no class time for your research."  
  
He gave each student a copy of the list of potions, stumbling slightly when he noticed something on Hermione's neck, just where her dream had indicated that he. . .'Not now! Damn it Severus! A hard on in the middle of class is NOT a good thing!' He finished handing out the parchments, still thinking about it. 'When and how did she get that? Wait! I don't really want to know how, but who.' He needed to control his jealousy as well while in class. He could maybe find out about it later.  
  
Collecting himself, he was once again at the podium. "When you have completed this, I will duplicate your reports in a summarized form and hand them to your classmates." He continued while staring at Neville. "If your reports are unsatisfactory, I will have you redo the written portion, and present the correct information to the class." Neville began to squirm in his chair.  
  
"Now, today we will be looking at the advanced medicinal brews unit. Turn to page 350 and review the first chapter."  
  
~@~  
  
"Miss Granger. A moment." Snape called as he dismissed the class. Hermione nodded, and finished putting her books away, shooing Harry and Ron and telling them that she'd meet them for lunch. Once all the students had left, Hermione approached his desk.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, sir?" She asked.  
  
"Miss Granger, may I ask how you injured yourself?" He replied.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, a slight smile on her face. Silence.  
  
"Pain in the ask." Snape muttered. "How did you injure yourself?" He fully expected her to come up with a lie that did not involve Harry, Ron, early morning, and invisibility cloak. But he was quite curious. The last thing he remembered the night before was her waking up from that *ahem* dream. Perhaps she did it this morning.  
  
"I'm not sure I could really answer that, sir." She replied. "I really have no idea."  
  
"No gallivanting around the school with a certain student?" He asked, catching himself before he said 'Slytherin'. He wasn't supposed to know about their meeting.  
  
"No sir." She replied. "I just woke up, looked in the mirror, and saw a bruise on my neck. Why do you ask, sir?"  
  
"Hmmm." Snape thought, realizing that he should look at the new ingredients he added to see if there were any other effects of the potion. "I have my reasons. I suggest you see Madam Pomfrey. I will still need your assistance and would rather you not become ill from an infection from an injury that could postpone the research."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione replied. "Speaking of the research, are there any additional references that I might check out in the library?"  
  
"I don't believe so, but you would probably know better than I." He said, referring to the unbelievable amount of time that she spent there.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She said, smiling again. "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Unless you are unable to complete your work on time, Miss Granger." He nodded.  
  
She left the dungeons and made her way to lunch.  
  
~@~  
  
After classes finished for the day, Hermione made her way up to her room to drop off her books and do a little studying. Her meeting with Draco was set about 10 minutes before dinner started, so she had time to finish up her charms essay and study for the transfiguration test that they would have in two weeks.  
  
She sat at her desk for what didn't seem like very long, until her cat decided that he'd been ignored long enough. Crookshanks was looking for a comfortable spot to sleep where he would get a lot of attention from his mistress. On the textbook she was reading was as good a place as any.  
  
"Crookshanks. Move. I have to study." The cat looked at her like she was crazy. It was Crookshanks time! He than laid his head back down on the book, waiting for her to start scratching.  
  
Unfortunately, he was disappointed. Hermione looked at the time on her clock and realized that she would have to meet up with Draco soon. She grabbed the robe that she had discarded on her bed when she entered her room, and went to blow out the candle that was on her desk. She made her way out the door, remembering to ward it this time, and made her way to the common room and out the portrait hole.  
  
Crookshanks looked at the empty room. "Meow?"  
  
~@~  
  
Draco, meanwhile, was setting things up. After getting the information that he wanted out of Harry (rather easily, he might add. A little too easy.), he had it all together. There were candles floating throughout the room, he had the elves cook up Hermione's favorite dinner and dessert, and he had some soft Mozart playing in the background. He would have the upper hand tonight. He was prepared for that little tease.  
  
He heard the door opening, and looked over to see Hermione enter the room.  
  
"Come in." Draco said. "Close the door behind you and make yourself at home." The room had a large fireplace, some cushy chairs that he'd transfigured into a couch, and now had a dinner setting for two, complete with red and white roses in the middle.  
  
"Draco. What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, like I said the other day, I wanted to make amends for what I did, and I blamed myself for acting like some horny teen." He replied, grabbing a rose from the table, and walking slowly over to her. He offered her the rose.  
  
"So this is how you'll make amends, hmmm?" Hermione asked, reaching out to grab the rose from him. When she did, he grabbed her wrist, firmly, but gently, and pulled her to him, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Yes. You don't like my methods?" Draco whispered, his face a few inches from her own.  
  
Hermione was a bit flustered. "Draco, we're going to be late for dinner." She said.  
  
"Ah. I've got it taken care of." Draco replied, taking the rose back, and tracing the soft petals of the flower from her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, and over her lips. "Come." He led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her. When he sat down, he waved his hand over the table, and the food appeared.  
  
During the conversation, at first, Hermione was quite impressed. He could really wow them when he wanted to. But he soon returned back to his usual self, except he kept his voice a low murmur or whisper while giving off one sexual innuendo after another. Her mind drifted during one of his tales, and she soon came to focus somewhat on the research that she had to do. Research led to thoughts of Severus, and than to what this scenario would be like if he had been the one to set it up instead of Draco. She shivered slightly at the thought, and Draco mistook it for something that he said or did.  
  
"Cold?" He asked, getting up. "I could warm you up."  
  
He walked over to her, and held out his hand. She looked at it a moment, and with some hesitance, she took it. He pulled her from the seat, and muttered, "Change music." A slow waltz began, and he led her to a clear space in the room, and started dancing, pulling her closer to him. They danced in silence, him focusing on the curve of her neck, and her thinking about what other aspects of the unforgivables she should look at. Funny how dancing with Draco made her think of that.  
  
Draco leaned down slowly, and blew some air softly on her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily. He smiled to himself, and lowered his lips to that same spot, not missing the fact that she had what appeared to be a love bite on her neck already.  
  
Hermione felt what he was doing, and pulled away. "Draco, I'm going to be bluntly honest with you." He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. She almost felt guilty, but than she knew that she'd feel even worse if she'd led him on. "I'm not romantically interested in you, and it's time for the games to stop."  
  
Draco loosened his grip on her, knowing it was better to not argue with her. Well, there would be others, he shrugged. Still, his ego had taken quite a beating from her in the past couple of days. Nodding, he said, "Thank you for at least letting me know now before I humiliated myself any further." (Everybody? Awwww!)  
  
"Can we at least still be friends?" She asked.  
  
"Only if you promise me something." Draco replied.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That we can still flirt like mad with each other."  
  
Hermione looked at him a moment, and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"And, promise to have a bit more fun with the group. You know that we only push your buttons because we want you there with us."  
  
"Only if you guys let me study when I need to." She said.  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "Deal!" They shook hands. "Now let's get these candles out, and meet the others in the game room."  
  
Hermione smiled, and they cleaned up the room.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione sat in the chair by the fire. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. . .  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Another game!!!  
  
I had one of those moments of sanity during this chapter. It was really quite scary! I WAS THINKING RATIONALLY!!!! I hope it doesn't happen again.  
  
HotsummerAK47: Down girl!!!  
  
Revel_in_me: It was just a challenge that included Harry and Draco bringing Snape and Hermione together with a lot of sweets. But there will be another more detailed challenge at the end of the story.  
  
Lana Riddle: Who said I was nice? They lied to you!  
  
Goddessnmb1: True, they don't know for sure. But they suspect something. I suppose I could have Snape or Hermione scream it from the astronomy tower, but than we'd be missing out on all the embarrassing 'He/she can't know because he/she doesn't feel the same and he/she would laugh at me' stuff. Well, I can't have it now, but I can do the 'He/she likes when I do this but he/she is in fear of others knowing what he/she feels for the other, so they have secret meetings and play mind games that spirals down into the kinkiest possible. . .*ahem* sorry, I got a little carried away there.  
  
Zoe: Was it obvious? Are you sure you know what he was doing/dreaming/thinking? I could just be messing with your mind.  
  
Cassandra: And I thought I was being mean to Draco. More Draco angst? We'll see.  
  
Ruby: Darling, I'm a Canadian, eh? (It's rare that I do that, BTW). MOOOMMMYY!!! *hee hee hee* But I suppose that it since it is based over in Scotland, I really shoulda put 'u' instead of 'o'. I'll just file that under 'm' for "Meh!" 


	19. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner

"You want me to WHAT?!?" Ron exclaimed in utter shock. "And you expect me to live afterwards."  
  
"Come on, Ron. It's not that bad." Hermione said.  
  
"No. It's worse." He sulked.  
  
"Well, you were wondering how he would react to it." Draco said.  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I'd risk my own neck to find out!"  
  
"Fine, Weasel. If you won't perform the dare, we must move on to the consequence." Draco said with an evil glint in his eye. Now Ron was reconsidering his initial refusal.  
  
"What would be the consequence?" Ron asked.  
  
"For the next two days, in the Great Hall during any meal, you must recite a dirty limerick." Draco replied. "Loud enough for all present to hear."  
  
"But that's six meals!" Ron whined.  
  
"Well, you have a choice. Either the dare or the consequence. Where's your Gryffindor bravery?" Draco asked.  
  
Oh my, dear reader. You DON'T question the bravery of a red headed Gryffindor. You're just asking for trouble. Not that you'll mind, I'm sure.  
  
~@~  
  
"Severus, I have some concerns about this. True enough it could be a great aid in fighting law breakers, and getting a somewhat better picture into the truth without the after effects of vertiserum. But this could be a real problem when it comes to privacy issues." Albus said.  
  
"I can understand those concerns Albus. But there could be safety measures to prevent misuse." Snape said.  
  
"You should know that nothing is fool proof."  
  
"True enough. But there could be security measures put into place for how each dose is used."  
  
Severus, you cannot control the thoughts of others. And you cannot always guarantee that a person could remain focused enough. . .You learned that the hard way."  
  
Snape almost sputtered, but caught himself in time. "What do you mean?" He asked with complete feigned innocence.  
  
The headmaster looked at him. "I mean the testing that involved our very own Miss Granger." He said. "But than again, perhaps encountering Mr Malfoy's thoughts in the process was a harsher punishment than even I could imagine." He continued with a slight twinkle.  
  
"Headmaster, I-"  
  
"Severus." Albus cut him off. "I know that you would never pursue a relationship or anything of that nature until Miss Granger has graduated. However," the headmaster gave him a stern look. "Your actions have been inappropriate and a perfect example of my concern."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Severus said, knowing that he couldn't and shouldn't try to argue.  
  
"Severus. I won't suspend or fire you for this incident. After all, I'd be missing out on a lot of entertainment if I didn't have you around." The headmaster smiled as Snape scowled at him. "However, you will come clean with your assistant."  
  
"But Albus. If I did that, the working relationship we have now will be damaged. Possibly irreversibly."  
  
"Severus, you have to face the consequences for your actions. You should have considered them." Albus said with an air of finality. "You will tell her, and you will tell her tomorrow."  
  
Snape slumped his shoulders. "All right, Albus. Goodnight." He stood from his seat, and strode out of the office.  
  
After the door closed, Albus popped a sweet in his mouth. "Where Draco Malfoy has left off momentarily, I will pick up the slack and continue."  
  
Fawkes left his perch and sat on the shoulder of the headmaster, letting out a squawk.  
  
"I know I'm a meddling son of a bitch (WHAT?!?), but hey! I don't have any other hobby. I need to fill the time somehow."  
  
~@~  
  
"There once was a man from Kildare  
  
Who's arse was all covered in hair.  
  
I tried to direct him  
  
To find his lost rectum,  
  
So he shaved it and out fell a chair."  
  
The whole hall, which usually was alive with conversation, went dead silent. They were so busy trying to figure out who's voice that was, where it came from, and who would dare utter it, that they missed the group of students trying with all their might not to laugh themselves into an early grave. Even the teachers had no clue.  
  
Each head of house left their seats to look for a guilt-ridden face. But after the initial shock, almost everyone burst out into laughter, allowing the guilty party to laugh along with the innocent bystanders. The teachers gave up their search after a few minutes, and resumed their seats, looking at each of the students in their house with suspicion.  
  
Breakfast continued soon after as if nothing had happened. After finishing his breakfast, Ron stood from his seat, went to the tower he left Pig in, and prepared a message for Fred and George, asking for another set of their limericks for the following day. This was going to be fun!!  
  
~@~  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Hermione was in the library finishing off the last bit of schoolwork that she needed to catch up on. She was going to meet with Snape after lunch. He'd sent her a message in the post that morning about something he wished to discuss with her regarding their research. It was just about lunchtime when Draco approached her.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said off to the side. "Won't you come out and. . ." tracing a finger down her arm. "Play?"  
  
"Draco." She said, imitating him. "Are you willing to play. . ." she looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Nice?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "You're bad." He said. "You're whole innocent façade is perfectly in tact. How do you girls do that?"  
  
"Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be any fun." Hermione replied, finally finishing her essay.  
  
"All right. Come on. Let's go find Weasel. I want to make sure I'm there when he does the lunch hour." Draco smirked. He hadn't expected Ron to have the courage to actually go through with the consequence. 'Guess he was too scared to do the dare.' He thought.  
  
Hermione giggled. "I'm actually quite curious myself."  
  
~@~  
  
Well, they didn't find the red headed Gryffindor, but they didn't miss the fun.  
  
"There was an old man from Belgrave  
  
Who found a dead whore in a cave  
  
He said "How disgusting,  
  
But it only needs dusting,  
  
And think of the money I'll save.""  
  
Some of the younger years were looking a bit confused, but the older years were having a hoot. Once again, the teachers could not find the culprit as they surveyed their house tables. Hermione sat down across from Harry.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"I have no idea, but it's a good move. If he's not present for one of the recitations, it's less likely that they'd catch him at it." Harry chuckled.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and ate her lunch.  
  
~@~  
  
A knock sounded on his office door, and Snape looked up from his reading. He'd been wondering all day what to say to Hermione when he told her of his experiments. She'd probably be angry, and rightfully so, he admitted.  
  
"Enter." He called.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermione asked as she entered the office.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger." Snape said, took a calming breath, and offered her a chair. "Please, sit down."  
  
Hermione sat down, and regarded the potions master. He seemed at edge about something. It looked like this would not be a very pleasant conversation.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yes there is, Hermione." He said. "I have a confession to make. I'll just come out and say it."  
  
Hermione braced herself for something horrible.  
  
"I've completed the experiments in regard to Longbottom's idiocy." He said.  
  
Hermione let go a breath she wasn't aware of holding. 'Well, that was rather anticlimactic.' She thought. "Sir?"  
  
"I actually completed them a few days ago, and have since been testing the result." He said. He wanted to postpone telling her because he knew that she was going to flare her temper up when he said what he was going to say. "I have to admit, that I've been testing them and been in your thoughts off and on in the past few days."  
  
Hermione gasped. She hadn't expected that. If it had been the past couple of days, did he know about her dream? How could she ever face him again?  
  
Snape continued. "I am also aware of that dream that you had a few days ago, which I think resulted in your. . .injury." He said. She blushed at that. So far she hadn't run screaming from his office, and she hadn't begun to scream at him. "I experimented with said dream, seeing if there was any way that I could manipulate it with my own thoughts."  
  
"And?" She asked, out of scientific curiosity of course.  
  
"And." He said, and took another calming breath. "It worked." 'Ugh! What was she thinking now? Was she thinking that he was a nasty, perverted man who had nothing better to do than to invade the private thoughts of an 18 year old woman?'  
  
Despite Severus' concerns, Hermione was starting to feel a bit guilty. He had just admitted to doing something to her that she herself did not long ago. She blushed even further at that.  
  
The room was dead silent, and it was killing him. "So?" He asked.  
  
"So what?" Hermione said. Snape snapped his head up.  
  
"You're not angry with me?" He asked, face and voice emotionless, but he was tense as hell.  
  
"No. Because, I have to admit." She said. 'Should I admit to his own dream?' She asked herself. She finally resolved that she should. After all, he thought that she had every right to be angry with him when she had done the same. If she had been angry, she would have been a hypocrite. And Hermione Granger was no hypocrite.  
  
"Admit what, Hermione?" Snape asked.  
  
"I have to admit. . .that when we were all under the effects of the potion. . ." She trailed off, and let her blush tell the story.  
  
Snape looked at her with surprise. She had been aware of his dream during that time? She never let on? His suspicions about that was a thing of the past until this moment.  
  
Hermione took his silence and facial expression as a sign of anger. "I apologize, Professor. I know that it was inappropriate of me. But it was an accident. . .at first." She said quickly.  
  
"Hermione?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes?" Her answer was followed by a pause; brief, but tense just the same.  
  
"I love you. *Slight pause. Insert soft music* I love the way that your fair hair catches the light of the dungeon's scones. I love the way that you smile, which makes me happier than Pee Wee Herman at a petting zoo. Your eyes draw me in like a moth to a flame, and burn me whole when I get too close." (NO NO NO! I'M KIDDING!!) *note to author: delete last few lines*  
  
"I would still appreciate your assistance in my experiments." He said, noticing her nervousness increase.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." She said, smiling slightly.  
  
He looked back at her, the tips of his mouth curving into a smirk. That smirk grew into a smile, and it wasn't long before both were having a good laugh about the whole situation.  
  
~@~  
  
"Oh! Severus! I need to go ask Harry something." Hermione said, noticing that it was close to dinnertime. They had been working on the research that Hermione had collected and debating on possible defences against the unforgivables.  
  
"All right, Hermione. We can continue our discussion when you return."  
  
Hermione left her chair, went out the door, and rushed down to the Great Hall, heading towards the Gryffindor table, approaching Harry. "Did I miss anything?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Nope. I believe you're right on time." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"There was a young man name Racine  
  
Who invented a fucking machine:  
  
Concave and convex,  
  
It would fit either sex,  
  
With attachments for those in between."  
  
Hermione left the Great Hall amid howls of laughter. Her face was utterly red as she made her way down to the dungeons to continue with the research. What would he come up with next?  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione entered the office to find Severus smirking at her. "Mr Weasley has a disturbing sense of creativity." He said.  
  
"Were you using that potion again, Severus?" She asked him.  
  
He put his index finger to his chin as if contemplating something important. "Yes." He said. "Yes. I believe it was the potion."  
  
"You're not going to. . ."  
  
"Punish him?" Snape asked. "Of course I will. Can't have it any other way."  
  
Hermione blanched a bit.  
  
"But I think I'll wait until tomorrow evening. After all, I cannot rely on your random thoughts. They could be open to misinterpretation." He smiled. "And if that's the best he can do, I'll make it my personal job that he's scared witless to do better. I'll bet Draco could do much better."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "But if he's witless, he wouldn't be able to come up with them anymore. And besides, how do you know Draco could do better?" She asked.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
~@~  
  
The following morning, there were many students in the Great Hall, chattering away and wondering when the next poem would come from. Within twenty minutes after breakfast began, there was nothing. All assumed it was just a one-day thing.  
  
"Mary Mary quite contrary  
  
how does your garden grow?  
  
I live in a Flat  
  
you silly twat  
  
so how the fuck would I know!"  
  
As the laughter within the room died down a bit, Hermione turned to Ron. "Where do you get this stuff?' She asked.  
  
"Percy." Ron replied, completely straight faced.  
  
"Behind the old Model T  
  
Is where she first showed it to me  
  
It was hairy and black,  
  
And she called it a crack,  
  
But it looked like a manhole to me."  
  
The hall went silent again, before there was more laughter. Hermione looked at Ron. "You weren't supposed to do two. Trying to show off now?" She whispered to him.  
  
"It wasn't me." He replied. He began to look around like an innocent bystander, and for the first time, he was. Hermione looked up at the head table. Snape was not there. He was going through his own table once again to look for the culprit.  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco, who was smiling away, and winking at her. She shook her head at him, and turned back to Ron. "I think that Draco is trying to show you up." She said.  
  
Ron looked over, and sure enough, Draco had a look of triumph on his face. Not one to back down from a challenge, he waited until the teachers were once again seated.  
  
"There was a young lady named Alice,  
  
Who used dynamite for a phallus,  
  
They found her vagina,  
  
In North Carolina,  
  
Her arsehole in Buckingham Palace."  
  
The teacher's heads shot up, and once again surveyed the students.  
  
But like Ron, Draco was not one to back down either.  
  
"When her daughter got married in Bicester,  
  
Her mother remarked as she kissed her,  
  
"That fellow you've won,  
  
Is sure to be fun,  
  
Since tea he's fucked me and your sister.""  
  
Well, people had pretty much determined that this was some more rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now the teachers had their focus on the two tables. Without thinking, Ron continued the battle.  
  
"There was a young fellow named Keith,  
  
Who liked to be fondled beneath.  
  
It was fun, he decided,  
  
But only provided  
  
The girl used her lips, not her teeth."  
  
"Mr Weasley!" An enraged Professor McGonagall exclaimed amid clapping from the other Gryffindors around them.  
  
"There was a young lady of Kew,  
  
Who said as the Curate withdrew,  
  
"The Vicar is slicker,  
  
And quicker and thicker,  
  
And two inches longer than you." "  
  
"Mr Malfoy!"  
  
Both boys stopped their competition and looked at her. Than at each other. The silence in the great hall felt very tense, up until both boys began to howl with laughter.  
  
"You two gentlemen will come with me!" The transfiguration teacher said. "Professor Snape?"  
  
Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin head of house escorted the two students up to the headmaster's office. The breakfast peace was restored.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione made her way down to the dungeons to do some more research. It was after the incident at breakfast, and the punishments had been dealt. Both houses lost 100 points and both Draco and Ron had detentions for the next month.  
  
She approached the door, and knocked on it. When she had been invited in, she looked at the smirking potions master.  
  
"Was I right?" He asked.  
  
"I think it was a draw, Professor." She replied.  
  
"Ah. Never one to admit defeat, are you?" He said.  
  
"Just as likely as you will." She replied. "Did Draco think it was worth the house points?"  
  
"Well, he was able to knock Gryffindor out of first place, so yes. He did." He nodded. "Well, best get to work. I have detentions to supervise tonight, so I want to get you prepared for the work I will leave you with."  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Some of these were BAD! I wish I could take credit for the limericks. But I just can't. If you want, here's the site: http://www.runway.co.uk/limericks/rude/dirty.html  
  
MadAboutHarry: I don't think I saw that movie. I might rent it. Also, Voldie is dead in this story (see end of first chapter). But it could be a possible thingy (PLOT BUNNY!)  
  
Darkfire: Nope! He didn't spy on Hermione during their meeting. He was busy getting in trouble with the headmaster. Not that he really learned his lesson anyway.  
  
Lollylips3: I couldn't say how Draco and Harry became friends. Maybe they just grew up. Maybe they put aside their differences. Maybe they're secretly attracted to each other and Hermione and Ginny are only facades for them to maintain their image. Maybe I'll have them meet up in some secret place in the castle where they put their feelings into words in a beautiful and poetic scene with Enrique's 'Hero' playing in the background as they slowly move towards each other and passionately embrace only for it to turn to tragedy when Goyle discovers that he really loves Harry and decides to kill them all because if he can't have the boy who lived, NO ONE WILL!!!  
  
Or maybe it'll just be kept a mystery.  
  
Warlady: Thank you. Although, for lack of vulgar with the fall in love thing, I sure made up for it in this chapter, don't you think? As for Sir Caladon. . .ah. . .Casodung. . .uh. . .Castration. . .I didn't have my books with me to check the references. I just wrote what I thought was close to it.  
  
FoxyChic4u: Well, now he's available for others. First come, first serve!!!  
  
Nymph Demon: Chemistry? I used to love chemistry when I was a teen. Still do, but I'm too lazy and I'm studying business right now to take it up again. Of course, if you had a teacher that liked to blow things up on purpose, I'm sure you wouldn't mind chemistry either.  
  
Chibi Chaos: Yes. Yes we do!  
  
Moira McDuff: I've gotten some complaints that I'm cruel and evil because I keep cutting them off. But it leaves more to the imagination, don't you think?  
  
Orenda: I think with Hermione in the fic, Crookshanks was feeling left out. At least, that's the argument that my cats gave me. (Don't look at me like I'm crazy. If I didn't mention that cat, they said that they were going to tie me down and claw me. Than they'd make my death look like an accident. You know they can do it. . .oh no. . .NO. . .I'M SORRY FEELIX!! I DIDN'T MEANDAJKFLLA;AGJALJ  
  
*MEOW* Translation - The cat is in control now. . . HAHAHA!!! 


	20. Christmas Break Begins

Hermione woke up on the first day of Christmas break to the view of a large, orange, furry object.  
  
"Crookshanks! Get your ass out of my face!" She near yelled as she threw the cat off her. Her spirits had slightly lifted since the potions accident, and Draco and Harry did not seem to be plotting anymore. 'And I thought Draco would do nothing but after the classroom incident.' She smiled to herself, remembering how she completely forgot about him. Boy, was Draco pissed! But at least he took it well afterwards.  
  
She allowed herself to linger a bit in bed, until her reverie was interrupted by a loud knock on her door.  
  
"Oi! Hermione! You coming down?" She heard Ron yell.  
  
"Nope! Ain't happening!" She muttered, just loudly enough so that he could hear. "Quite comfortable. Thanks for checking."  
  
"I think a visual inspection is in order!" She heard Harry say. "Alohomora!"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe they would just barge in. "What if I were in the middle of changing and standing here half naked?" She asked.  
  
"Than I'd be encouraged to do it again." Ron replied. "Armed with a camera. I'm sure Draco would like a copy." She promptly smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Hey! Leave my owl out of this." Ron exclaimed. "Wait a minute." He said, tapping his chin with an index finger and looking at the clear windows that had no curtains. "I wonder if Pig can lift a camera. . .I could time it, or cast a spy ch-"  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley!!!" Hermione yelled. "If you even dare, I'll. . .I'll. . ."  
  
"You'll what, 'Mione?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She calmed her face (something she learned from her time working with Severus), and began to look like the cat who got the canary. In her most innocent voice, she drawled sweetly, "Nothing." She than proceeded to grab her bathrobe and left for a shower, leaving one very worried Weasley in her wake. (ACK! More alliteration! Absolutely abominable. . .almost!)  
  
Harry turned to the red head. "Be afraid, Ron. Be very afraid."  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione opened the water pressure and allowed the hot water to wake her. Taking a page from Draco's book (although she never knew it), she decided a bit of implicated revenge would be just the thing for Ron. A few evil grins, and he would never dare of even thinking of such a thing. She knew he would have to be out of his mind to actually do it, but a thought could be a dangerous thing. (Draco learned the *ahem* hard way.) 'Let's glare some sense into the boy, shall we?' She thought, now taking a page out of another Slytherin's book - Snape's.  
  
Severus - Man OH Man! After realizing the effect of her actions those months ago, she wondered if he may like something sweet for himself. And than those DREAMS! Whoa man! Given his usual sour disposition, maybe he doesn't. But everybody's got a sweet tooth.  
  
'Maybe I'll get him to indulge it.' She thought. If circumstances had been right, perhaps a bit of a push would have been enough.  
  
"Damn Neville!" She hissed quietly. If Neville hadn't been in Severus' head, who knows what would have happened after that first dream manipulation. They worked alone together often enough. She almost felt guilty for cutting it off and not seeing where it was going. And than her own dream. . .What the hell woke her up?!?  
  
Eventually she came out of the shower. She toweled herself dry, brushed and dried her hair, got dressed, and made her way down to the common room.  
  
~@~  
  
While the boys were waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready, they had been thinking of things that they could do to pass some of the time during the Christmas break.  
  
"I know I love the spare time and all, but we need an adventure. A project, if you will." Harry said to Ron, who was looking in a book to freshen himself up on defenses against any curse that Hermione could possibly know.  
  
"You're starting to sound like 'Mione, Harry." He said. "But I know, you may say project, but it has nothing to do with books."  
  
"Right you are." Harry said. "Remember that dare that you refused to do and did the consequence instead?"  
  
"How could I forget? Draco and I were trying to come up with a few more during our detentions when Filch wasn't listening." Ron said. "Do you know the one about the man from Nantucket?"  
  
"But of course!" Harry said.  
  
"So, what were you thinking of doing?" Ron asked, putting the book down, and figuring that Hermione would just get her revenge and quick.  
  
"I think a bet is in order." Harry said.  
  
"What about that bet you have with Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, that's still on. He still has to try and fulfill his side of it, or it's gonna be FUN!"  
  
"Harry? What do you have to do if you lose?" Ron asked, curious that that part of the bet was still a mystery to him. Harry turned red at the mention of his part.  
  
"I'd rather not go into that, Ron." Harry said. Ron shrugged.  
  
"So what are the terms?"  
  
"The terms are to find some way of irritating Snape every time you see him around the school. The first one to get detention loses." Harry said.  
  
"But what if we both get detention?" Ron said.  
  
"Than we both lose. And if neither of us get detention by the time the holidays are over, we both win." Harry replied.  
  
"So, what happens when we lose?"  
  
"If you lose? Don't you think detention with Snape is a bad enough consequence for losing?!?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Point! And if we win?"  
  
"We get the satisfaction of annoying Snape without getting into trouble with it." Harry grinned. It was than that both boys heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs from the dorm. When Hermione arrived in the common room, dressed and groomed, Ron approached her. . .carefully, she noted.  
  
"Geez Hermione. What took you so long?" He asked, hoping she'd either forgotten what happened earlier, or that she was just joking.  
  
Well, he almost got his wish. Distracted by her thoughts of Severus, it nearly did slip her mind. She turned to him, "Nothing of importance." While smiling too sweetly for Ron's comfort.  
  
"Right." He drawled. "You know I was joking earlier, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I do, Ron." She sighed, and he relaxed. "But was I?"  
  
And she walked out of the portrait hole to go to breakfast.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione ate her breakfast quickly. Another good thing that came out of the potions accident was that Snape still allowed her to help with some researching and experiments. The extra tutelage would help her immensely in her NEWT's as well as when she went to Oxford. It would look really good on her academic resume both before and after she received her Potions Mistress title.  
  
And without the constant thought processes of the other going through their brains, it was easier to concentrate on their individual ideas. Although their mental sparring was enjoyable at times, it limited their capabilities somewhat. Also, the awkwardness of each other's dreams had left, although the memory of it held a place in her. . .heart.  
  
She grabbed her notes after finishing breakfast, and headed for the dungeons. She was reading them over again as she walked, and stopped right before she would bump into Snape.  
  
"I hope, Miss Granger, that you do not teach anyone your trick for avoiding walking into me." He said. "I rather enjoy taking off the house points."  
  
She walked behind him in silence, waiting until they were out of hearing range of any student, before replying. "Or do you just get your jollies from it?"  
  
Snape snapped his head back at that comment, slowly towering over her. "That, Miss Granger, would imply. . ." He shivered at the implication when it happened to Harry, Ron, or. . .gulp. . .Neville.  
  
She saw his reaction, and giggled, despite her attempts not to. He glared at her.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." She said softly, trying to hide the amused smile.  
  
"Quite all right, Hermione." He drawled. "I've been in your mind before, and I know you probably thought much worse."  
  
"Thank you." She replied. They than began comparing notes and making plans for experiments and such.  
  
~@~  
  
"Mr Malfoy, a word." The Headmaster called to Draco as he left the Great Hall after breakfast.  
  
"Mauve, sir." Draco said. The Headmaster smiled.  
  
"I wished to ask you a favour." Dumbledore said as the Slytherin approached.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"We have a new student is arriving today. Miss Jessica Jablowmee." He said. "She will be joining Slytherin house."  
  
"Jablowmee? I know that name somewhere. Is she related to Haywood Jablowmee?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why, yes." Albus said. "She has been bored at her previous school, the Jauque Strap Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the south of France."  
  
"Why not go to Beaubaxtons?" Draco asked. "Certainly it would have been closer to her previous school, friends, and family."  
  
"She did not wish to go to Beaubaxtons." The Headmaster replied. "She has friends in Hogsmeade, however. I just wish to ask you if you could show her around, let her get to know her fellow housemates and classmates."  
  
"Certainly, sir." Draco responded. "What year is she in?"  
  
"Seventh. She should be arriving just after lunch. The house elves are setting up a space for her. I'm sure you can prepare what you would like to show her by then."  
  
"Of course." Draco responded, and hurried down to the Slytherin common room to make sure everything was straightened up. Than to Professor Snape's office to inform him of the new arrival, if he hadn't already known.  
  
~@~  
  
"That's an interesting theory, Hermione. But you need to look at the functions of that part of the heart. If you transfigure or alter the tissues, you could be causing more damage than protection to the victim." Severus said.  
  
"True. But it's an idea. Maybe we'd need to go further and manipulate another part of the heart so that the functions can still be performed with the manipulations." Hermione replied. "That way there is no extreme interference with regular functions in the heart, and the protection is still there making the killing curse ineffective."  
  
A knock sounded on the door. Severus looked at the student. "You would have to look into a bit more human anatomy to make sure that all the functions are accounted for without adding strain to the muscle. Enter."  
  
Draco entered the office. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. The Headmaster has informed me of a new student arriving."  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr Malfoy. A Miss Jablowmee. I was informed of her arrival last week. You know the procedures." Snape said. Draco nodded his head, and left the office.  
  
"Jablowmee?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. A rather well known family for their accomplishments, if not their name." Severus replied. "I spoke to the girl's father a few times during my own university years. Just a word of advice. Do not ask that family if they know Amanda Hugnkiss."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Last time Haywood was asked that, he pulled me over. Turned out that the guy was actually gay and wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the night." He said, cringing at the memory. Hermione giggled. "I finally got him off of me when I began to eye the sheep in the pen next to the house."  
  
Hermione started to full out laugh. "What if I asked him if he knows I. P. Freely?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it. Damn Simpsons." Snape muttered under his breath.  
  
"You've watched the show?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"No. But Haywood is a fan, and I constantly hear about the different names that the writers make up." Severus said, turning back to his book. "Although, I have to admit, there are a few that are rather amusing."  
  
Hermione nodded, and went to his shelves to look for a book on anatomy of the heart. The research continues.  
  
~@~  
  
"Step one, instead of ass say buns, like 'kiss my buns' or 'you're a bunswhole'. Step two, instead of shit say poo, like 'bullpoo', 'poohead', and 'this poo is cold'. Step three, with bitch drop the 't', 'cause bich is latin for generosity. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Neville!" Ron exclaimed. Since Hermione explained the South Park reference, Neville had managed to get his hands on a way to watch the episodes, resulting in viewing the movie. He had put almost all of the lyrics and songs into memory and had been singing them under his breath for weeks since.  
  
"Sorry, guys." Neville said, and he walked away singing the 'Terrence and Philip' song.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Hermione." Ron said. "Why'd she have to tell him about that muggle cartoon?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron. But you know that you should just let her be. Especially after this morning. What if she's plotting her own revenge against you for that camera idea?"  
  
"I was joking, Harry. She wouldn't really do anything to me." Ron said, looking down at his parchment. Harry looked back at him with uncertainty. "She wouldn't, right?"  
  
"This is the only time you'll ever hear me say this, Ron." Harry said. "I feel sorry for you, man."  
  
~@~  
  
Ron and Harry arrived for lunch to find Hermione speaking to both Snape and Dumbledore. Since they looked like they were deep in concentration, they chose to wait until Hermione came to them to see how her research was coming along. Finally, the Headmaster patted her on the back, she smiled, and went towards the table near them.  
  
"Hey guys." Hermione called.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. How's the research?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's all right." She said, watching Ron reach for the sandwiches. "Although, researching works up quite an appetite. I had to make a stop at the kitchens mid morning. I had a nice talk with Dobby."  
  
Ron stopped his reach, looking at the sandwiches suspiciously. Harry caught the movement, and made a mental note to go down to the kitchens later for some lunch. He wouldn't risk it with Hermione in a vengeful mood.  
  
"What kind of stuff are you working on anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"Working on defenses against the unforgivables. Did you know that the killing curse targets the sac below the heart, causing it to burst which kills the victim?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"Really? What kind of theories are you working on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you that," she said, watching Ron reach for the beets. "But I can tell you that the research that Professor Snape and I have been looking at has involved the use of weasel hearts."  
  
Ron looked like he was about to be sick as he placed the beets he had picked up back onto the tray. Reaching for the pumpkin juice, he eyed Hermione suspiciously, than placed it back on the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron? Aren't you hungry?" She asked in that way-too-sweetly- for-your-comfort sort of way.  
  
"Um. . .I had a rather large breakfast." Ron replied. "I might go to the kitchens later and have a bite to eat."  
  
"Well, be sure to ask Dobby for your lunch. I was speaking to him before lunch and mentioned how much you like that blood pudding." She called. Ron ignored her as he exited the Great Hall.  
  
"You're evil!" Harry whispered, chuckling.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
~@~  
  
Draco had just finished his lunch. He knew that the Jablowmee chick would arrive in a few moments. He decided that he would give her a tour of the entire castle, getting to know what classes she was interested in and doing well in, and introducing her to those students who he noticed were similar. There weren't many students who had stayed over the holidays, but it was a start.  
  
He walked out of the Great Hall and decided to wait for her by the main entrance of the castle. The Headmaster arrived soon after. Both of them were having a polite conversation when the doors began to open, admitting the new Hogwarts student. Draco looked at the individual who entered.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Does anyone know of a Ginny Weasley/Remus Lupin site? I'm toying with a story idea, but I don't think I'd be allowed to put it on ff.net.  
  
Also, sorry once again 'bout takin so long. School's picked up again. Which only means one thing. . .and I'm not quite sure what that is. Let me get back to you on that one!!!  
  
A few thank you's for this chapter. . .  
  
Atalaya, thank you for the list, which will probably make an appearance in some form in the next chapter.  
  
FoxyChic4u, glad that you took me up on the offer. I was worried that Draco was going to remain with only his Hermione fantasies. Now there's another girl to tie him up and leave him begging!!!!  
  
Plastic: Zeugmas? Sounds like an interesting idea. . . although, I had to look up the word. . .I thought it was a dirty word that I never heard before.  
  
IsabelA113: The limericks shall remain a part of us all, as well as this story. . .hee hee hee  
  
Revel_in_me: Good thing your joking. I'm broke! Is the fizz still tickling your nose?  
  
Yukito Forever: Wait until the last chapter. . .nuff said.  
  
Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog: I'm a true seer. . .and it's. . .well. . .you'll see!  
  
Jade Dagger: I really don't think you wanna know. . .well, maybe you do. But I don't.  
  
Jasmin flower: Better than monkey sex? Better than royal monkey sex? Better than rabid royal monkey sex?  
  
Warlady: Somewhere inside this sick and twisted individual is an innocent child whose been chained to the wall and. . .hold on. . .What?. . .No I'm not putting anything about teddy bears. . .And no crayons either. . .What?. . .I think I'm being a bad influence on you. . .Anyways, I might let that innocent child go the way it's behaving now.  
  
MadAboutHarry: We're just at the beginning of Christmas holidays. Don't worry. It sails to the end of year after this. I'm glad you got it. I almost put in Micheal Jackson with a school bus, but thought the petting zoo was better.  
  
Chibi Chaos: Just a word of advice. . .don't use these in church/school/funeral. Wedding you can get away with it though.  
  
Islandgirl: I got them from a web site: http://www.runway.co.uk/limericks/rude/dirty.html There are many.  
  
RoseWithThorns: I so dare you to!!!  
  
NiaSphinx: Everyone blames me!!! My mother blamed me for the Titanic sinking once. . .true story!!  
  
Lollylips3: I could put them gay. . .or bi. . .or. . .hmmmm. Maybe that would be a little too far.  
  
The Unforgettable Fire: Thank you. It just seemed so him!  
  
HotsummerAK47: I'll just keep you guessing. Hee hee hee. . .cause I'm evil!  
  
Bessorla: Well, I'm pretty much referring to the hard time that Dumbledore usually gives Snape. You see a bit of it in the books, and a lot of it in many fan fics. And yes, Dumbledore is all knowing. He doesn't necessarily intrude on their thoughts. . .but he does know what's going on. It's one of life's mysteries how he does it. BTW, I love screwing with minds. But you'll have to find out if they get it on or not. Maybe they do, and maybe they don't. But it does have a kinky ending!! 


	21. Strawberries with Tingles

Draco took a look at the girl who had just entered the castle. Her strawberry blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders, and her robes flapped slightly in the wind. She was just an inch or so shorter than him, with a figure that was almost blasphemous to conceal. She was neither skinny, nor big. She was slightly muscular, with a bit of baby fat that made her look, in Draco's opinion, cute. Her cheeks were red from the cold, and her brown eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Do close your mouth, dear. I'm not too fond of the view of your tonsils." The girl said, walking towards Draco. He closed his mouth, but his eyes remained wide. "Do you blink?" He still said nothing. "I'm all right. My trip was fine. I'm Jessica, by the way."  
  
Draco shook his head. "What?"  
  
"So you do speak English." Jessica said. "Me Jessica, you strange quiet guy with big eyes. I'm sure the name you're usually called is a bit shorter than that."  
  
"Name? Oh yeah. My name's Draco Malfoy." Draco said, shaking himself out, and extending his hand to the new arrival. "I'll be showing you around the castle today."  
  
"Malfoy? Your father wouldn't happen to have been Lucius Malfoy, would it?" She asked, hesitantly taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
Draco was slightly concerned. His father had been one of the loyal followers of Voldemort, and he still felt shame when reminded of whom he was. Reluctantly, he nodded, and lowered his head. He was surprised to feel her hand come up under his chin and lift his eyes to hers. "Don't taunt me because of my father's name, and we'll call it even." She said.  
  
~@~  
  
Severus and Hermione returned to their research immediately after they finished their lunch. They had spoken to the headmaster about the direction they seemed to be heading, and how their results seemed promising, despite the number of people who would tell them that it would be impossible to achieve what they were striving for. It was about two hours after lunch that they were interrupted again by a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Professor Snape, the new student has arrived." Draco said. "I thought I should bring her in to introduce her." Snape motioned him to do so.  
  
"Jessica, this is our housemaster, Professor Snape." Draco said. Jessica bowed her head slightly.  
  
"Good day, sir." She said, somewhat concerned with his temperament. Her father had told her stories about him.  
  
"Good day, Miss Jablowmee. I trust your arrival went smoothly?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jessica replied. "My father sends his condolences."  
  
Hermione's head snapped up. "Condolences?"  
  
Snape cracked a slight smile. "Would you tell him I hope that his carpet burn has healed."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jessica replied, somewhat confused. Snape caught the expression on her face. "Trust me, Miss Jablowmee, you do not want to know. Nor will I tell you."  
  
"Of course." Jessica turned to Hermione. "And you are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, standing up and shaking the girls hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jessica replied. Draco chimed in.  
  
"We'll continue with the tour. I'm sure Professor Snape and Hermione would like to get back to their research." Jessica nodded. "Good day, Sir. Herimone." And both Draco and Jessica left the office, allowing Hermione and Snape to get back to their work.  
  
~@~  
  
Severus entered the Great Hall for breakfast the following day and discovered that all the tables had been cleared except for one. It appears that Albus had decided it would be nice for all meals to be together at one table for all the holiday instead of just Christmas and New Year's this year. Well, he just decided that he would not attend meals in the Great Hall except when he had to this year.  
  
Grumbling, he noticed that Hermione was not there, and the only available spot was beside Harry Potter. 'Damn. This is really not going to be my day.' He thought.  
  
"Good morning, Professor." Harry said in a disgustingly cheery voice. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Irritated." Snape snapped (How many times have I put those two words in this story?). He turned back to his own plate, which filled with eggs, bacon, toast, and his cup filled with his regular black coffee. He picked up his fork, and a second later, Ron jumped from his seat, ran to the door of the Great Hall and shouted, "The trees taste like polka dots!"  
  
Everyone at the table looked over at the red head, who calmly walked back to the table, and resumed eating his meal. Shaking his head, Snape stuck his fork in his eggs, and brought it up to his mouth, at which point, Harry said, "Um, sir?"  
  
"What is it, Mr Potter?" He asked irritably, bringing his fork back down to his plate.  
  
"Would it be all right if I taste tested your food before you ate it?" Harry asked, feigning concern in his eyes.  
  
"No, Mr Potter. It would not be all right." And with that, Snape lifted the fork, at which time, Ron jumped up again, and ran to the doors of the Great Hall. "May the larks sail smoothly along the table!" Again, he calmly approached the table, and resumed his meal.  
  
Snape looked at the Weasely boy, shaking his head, and taking the first bite of his meal. A few more minutes into the meal, he noticed that Harry was watching him intently. "What is it, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry replied, looking like he was scared for the potions master's life. "Nothing at all."  
  
Snape decided to ignore him for the rest of the meal, not rising to the bait. When he was finished, he grabbed his coffee cup, and made his way to his office. Before he entered the dungeon corridors, Harry and Ron caught up to him.  
  
"Professor? I have a bone to pick with you." Ron said. When Snape turned around, his courage faltered slightly.  
  
"What is it, Mr Weasley?" He asked in his most dangerously silky voice.  
  
"I remember in our first year," Ron said, gathering his courage again, "When you promised us that you would teach us to bottle fame and brew glory. When are you going to?"  
  
"I don't know what you two are up to," Snape said. "But it's going to stop now."  
  
Harry approached him, patting him on the back, and receiving a death glare for it. "We'll understand if you need more time to live up to your promise, sir. But don't keep us waiting too long."  
  
"Get out of my sight, before I have both of you in detention until you graduate." Snape warned, and the two boys left to head for their common room.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione approached the door to the potions master's office. Knocking on the door, she was invited in by a scowling, and slightly peeved professor.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Professor? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Miss Granger. Could you please tell me what has been placed on the back of my robes?" Snape asked, turning around.  
  
Than Hermione saw it. It was one of her old SPEW badges. She started to giggle, and received a glare. "I'm glad to see you find this so amusing. Now would you please remove it?"  
  
Hermione reached up to grab it, but found that it refused to move. "I'm not sure I can, sir. How did it get there?"  
  
Snape turned around on her, glaring even more. "Your ill conceived friends decided to 'pat' me on the back this morning. Do you have any idea why they are acting odd?" He asked. She looked back up at him, slightly confused. "Have they been drinking in the common room?" Hermione shook her head in the negative. "Have they been sniffing fumes?" Hermione started to giggle some more.  
  
"I don't have any clue as to their intentions, sir. But I do believe that it has to do with an abundance of free time on their hands." She said. "If you wanted to, they don't know that you've manipulated the potion and that you can now recreate the results."  
  
Snape decided to remove his robe, and grab another from the closet in the corner of his office. "Unfortunately, however, the Headmaster was not too happy about my experiments inside your own mind. Besides," he continued with a small glint in his eyes. "I'd prefer to not know what is going on in their minds. It's enough to drive one insane."  
  
"The Headmaster never spoke to me, sir." Hermione said innocently. "And I've known them for seven years."  
  
"That's kind of you to offer, Hermione. But aren't you concerned with your reputation? Helping the head of Slytherin to catch trouble makers." He replied. "Why would you anyway?  
  
"I have my reasons. And who says you would catch them, sir?" Hermione said. "I mean, if they're going to continue with this during the Christmas holidays, your options are to hide from them, or to play with them."  
  
Severus looked back at her, contemplating something. "I'm going to ask the hat if it didn't misplace you."  
  
~@~  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in their common room when Hermione entered.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"To be in a direction contrary to that of gravity." Hermione said.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said, looking up at her. Harry just smiled.  
  
"How come you're not in Snape's office?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're doing separate research for a few days and than going to get back together to compare notes." Hermione replied. "We're just about ready to discuss some possible potions we could try. So what have you guys been doing?"  
  
"Sheep." Harry replied.  
  
"What?!?" Hermione cried in surprise. Harry and Ron started to roll on the floor. "You guys are horrible."  
  
Both stopped laughing immediately, looking at her with wide eyes. "Thank you!" They both replied, before collapsing in another fit of giggles. She shook her head at them and used the time that they were distracted to slip some of the potion that Snape had given her.  
  
"Ok, guys. Seriously. What have you guys been up to?" She asked when their giggling got a little less insane.  
  
"I'd tell you Hermione, but I doubt that you'd really appreciate it." Ron replied. Concentrating on his thoughts, she heard, 'Wouldn't want you to get into trouble with Snape.'  
  
"Come one, guys. We haven't done much together for all while. We should do something together."  
  
"How 'bout we visit Hagrid tomorrow. We haven't done that in awhile." Harry suggested. 'Anything to get your mind off what we've been doing.'  
  
Hermione smiled. "That sounds great. When?"  
  
"After lunch." Ron replied. "'Mione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?" She asked, as she made her way to her own room to do a little covert spying action.  
  
"Did Snape say anything about breakfast?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Usually we just get right down to business." Hermione replied. "Doesn't like to go into frivolities. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Harry said, too quickly.  
  
Hermione nodded, said her good night, and made her way to her room.  
  
~@~  
  
'You want me to what?' She could hear Ron protest. 'So, in other words, touch him.'  
  
'Come on Ron, if I have to wink at him, you have to hug him.' Harry replied.  
  
'All right. Now what about the voodoo doll.'  
  
'Oh! I want to do that one!' Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
'Well, I'll make sure I get that sweater for him. Mum always thought that he wouldn't be so sour if we did something nice for him. I asked her to make one for him too.' Ron said. 'She thought it was a good idea. I think Mum has more time on her hands since she's hadn't had to duck Fred and George.'  
  
Hermione had been listening to the two of them plot for the past hour, and now the voices were beginning to dim. 'Man, they are really trying to get in trouble with Snape this time.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
'Are they, Miss Granger.' She heard Snape ask. 'Take another bit of the potion. There's something I need to discuss with you.'  
  
'I thought you didn't want to make the Headmaster mad at you again.' Hermione said as she did so.  
  
'Well, you already know about the potion, Hermione. How did your spying go?'  
  
'Wait until I tell you. We'll need to think of some things to do.' She replied.  
  
'Something tells me that these are not going to be pleasant. . .for them or for me.'  
  
'Don't worry. I can't force you to do anything, I can only make suggestions.'  
  
'Good point.' Severus said. 'I wished to ask you something, Hermione.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Well, I was thinking back to the. . .ahem. . .dreams. Your injury. Is there any way that you can think of where you could have received it?' He asked curiously.  
  
'Not that I can think of. Why?'  
  
'I think it was a product of the dream, and I had a thought. I need you to be honest with me.'  
  
'Can I be anything else? You're in my head.'  
  
'Just making sure you won't try to lie to me.' He said. 'Close your eyes.' He could feel her apprehension. 'Don't worry, Miss Granger. I won't do anything inappropriate.'  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, and began to feel a tingling on her arm. 'You feel that?' She heard him ask.  
  
'Yes. What is that?'  
  
'Wait.' He said. The tingling on her arm slowly moved up to her shoulder and back again. She shivered at it. 'It appears that something in the potion has an unexpected result. Not only thoughts and feelings can be projected, but also tactile gestures, as long as both are aware of the other.'  
  
'How did you do that?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Just concentrate.'  
  
Hermione concentrated on his own mind, imaging lifting her hand, and touching his own arm. She could now feel the tingles in her arm where he was still 'touching' her, and in her fingers where they would come into contact with him. She could feel the different textures of his skin on his hand, but not his clothing.  
  
'I think that only the responses that the other person should feel can be transmitted, Hermione.' He said, answering her unasked question. 'Since I cannot feel a touch on my clothes, except for maybe changes in pressure, you would not be able to sense my robes.'  
  
'Ah. I see.' She responded.  
  
Still, she could feel the tingles on her fingers as her minds hand reached further up his arm, and to his shoulder. She couldn't feel any hair, and continued up his jawline. The tingles that she could feel began to take the same path, up her arm, on her shoulder, and up her throat to rest on her cheek. Without warning, she felt a slight tingle on her lips before it was pulled away abruptly.  
  
'I think that's enough experimenting for now, Hermione.' She heard him think. I'll see you after dinner tomorrow for your. . .plans.'  
  
His voice faded, and she realized that she must have not had enough left after the first dose to last the full hour. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. Suddenly, it felt even emptier.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Uh oh! ANGST!  
  
And YEAH! Over 300 Reviews. Thanks to all the loyal reviewers.  
  
And to anyone who would take offence to the sheep comment. . .Nothing wrong with a lifestyle choice. Just as long as the sheep are willing partners.  
  
Thank you to all those who suggested some sites for GW/RL story. I've looked into some possibilities, and have decided to at least post it in my group at yahoo. However, I've only outlined some possible plot for it, so there's nothing up there at the moment.  
  
Plastic: Dang straight! But with some of the reviews I got, I'm not lonely there.  
  
Lollylips3: I have a very sick and twisted sense of humour. Not that it's a bad thing.  
  
No need to know: The sheep have made a brief return!!  
  
MadAboutHarry: The cerebral exchanges are getting a bit more daring, I'd say. And Snape's turning into quite the gossip.  
  
Atalaya: I'll make good use of the list, I'm sure.  
  
Zoe: Everyone's a smart ass in this story.  
  
FoxyChic4u: You were so nice in this chapter!! We may have to change that!!  
  
Vicsend: You're right. They wouldn't be. Or would they? Hmmm. . .tingles!  
  
Yukito Forever: I can't put it up here because it's a bit more explicit. It's just not funny, this one. But I have made up a new group at yahoo that I will be putting it up on, if worst comes to worst.  
  
Starchild: I like you. You're fun. I must admit, that was one possibility that I hadn't considered. . .and. . .well. . .DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER!!!!  
  
Chloe: I read that story. It was good.  
  
Lana Riddle: I know I've encountered a few of them where I just wanted to choke the author!!! DAMNIT!! Well, it is a good thing. Keeps everyone captivated. 


	22. More Christmas Fun

"Hey Draco. Can I talk to ya?" Harry asked on his way to breakfast the following morning.  
  
"Sure Potty. Oh, Jessica, this is Harry." Draco said, turning to the girl at his side. "Potty? Jessica."  
  
Jessica and Harry shook hands as Harry looked back to Draco. "Jessica, will you excuse me a moment?" Draco said to her. She nodded, and made her way into the Great Hall. Draco's eyes never left her as he said to Harry, "This better be good."  
  
"Well, I was just wondering how that song for me is coming." Harry said, smirking. Draco's eyes left Jessica, and looked back at the boy wonder in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"You do remember the bet we made back near Halloween, don't you. We have witnesses."  
  
"Shit! I forgot all about that!" Draco said.  
  
"Well, ignorance is not bliss." Harry replied. "And I want to proof read it before you go up there."  
  
"Well, I won't be singing a song for you, Harry." Draco said. "Just a momentary lapse. I'm sure to not have any problems considering the amount of time the two of them spend together."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything if you don't do anything to give them a 'push' in that direction." Harry pointed out.  
  
"I'm getting to it. Just remember what you've got to do. I'm sure to enjoy it." Draco said, turning to go to the table beside Jessica.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione missed breakfast again, Snape noted as he entered the Great Hall. Even though he had promised himself that he would not return to the Great Hall unless he needed to during the holidays, he wished to speak with Hermione. He cursed himself for what he allowed to happen the night before. 'I should have had more control!' He berated himself.  
  
Thinking back on it, the only thing that he could really remember, or rather, the only thing that he focused on, was the feeling of her hand reaching up his arm towards his face. He could sense that it was simply innocent curiosity in exploring the possibilities of the potion. But that didn't stop his 'friend' from wanting to stand up at her attentions. He guessed that either she was too preoccupied with what she was doing to notice what she was doing to him, or the potion dose she took wasn't strong enough to convey his feelings at the time.  
  
Somewhere in his musings, Potter had made a movement that caught his eye. Turning to face the boy, he was almost shocked to see that he had been winked at. He turned back to his breakfast, mentally shaking himself. 'Should check for side effects of the potion.' He thought to himself. He went back to his breakfast, still trying to figure out how he lost control. The only thought he had as her hand traveled up her arm was how much he wanted to kiss her. Even if he really wasn't with her. Than it just happened. He didn't even realize it until he could feel a slight shock from her. He made his excuses, thanking whoever it was above them that the potion on her end decided to quit soon after.  
  
Another movement to his side, and Snape turned his head again, only to once more be winked at. 'What is Potter up to this morning?' He thought, remembering that Hermione would help him later with whatever the two of them were up to. He ignored it for now. Potter would get his. Again, his thoughts returned to the night before. His potion had worn off a few minutes after hers had, and he felt that she suddenly felt. . .well, he wasn't quite sure what. Not knowing how she would react to him when she saw him, he decided that waiting until after dinner to meet her would not do if he could avoid it.  
  
As much as he did not want to do so, he turned to Harry and asked, "Where is Miss Granger this morning, Potter?"  
  
Harry looked over at him. "She always skips breakfast during the break to sleep in a bit." Harry said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, but I wished to speak with her on an important matter. If you see her today, tell her so." Snape replied, grabbing his coffee, and heading back towards his office.  
  
~@~  
  
Draco pulled Jessica over to the 'game room' after breakfast. After the tour, and the introductions to various staff and students, she suggested that they sit and have a discussion to get to know one another. After all, they were housemates.  
  
"So Jessica, tell me about what your old school was like." Draco said, sitting down in one of the cushy chairs in front of the fire. Jessica sat down, and Draco's eyes wandered down to her legs as she crossed them and made herself more comfortable in her chair, hot chocolate in hand.  
  
"Well, it was pretty much one of the best schools academically, only I thought that I would enjoy Hogwarts much better. The student body was so small, and everyone was pretty much from around the area." She replied. "And you wouldn't believe how snooty the whole bunch of them were. I wasn't very popular after telling Craven Moorehed's daughter that her proctologist called and said her head had been found."  
  
Draco spit out the hot chocolate that he had just been sipping, and started to cough. "Moorehed? You're talking about Ivant Moorehed, aren't you?" He asked, after calming down.  
  
Jessica looked over at him. "Yes." If this was going to be a big deal to him, than he could. . .  
  
"Would you marry me?" Draco said.  
  
"Huh?" Jessica stopped mid thought at that, almost spitting out her own drink. Draco started to chuckle.  
  
"My father had tried to set me up with that chick. Five minutes after meeting her, I could easily compare her to static cling!" Draco said. "Dependant on the amount of money the victim had. Although, her father was always good fun."  
  
"Kind of convinces you that she was raised by her mother." Jessica replied.  
  
Draco spoke up. "She was, and trust me when I say that I'm not surprised that that marriage did not work out."  
  
"You met her Mom?" Jessica said. "What's she like?"  
  
"You don't really want to know." Draco replied.  
  
"I asked. Enlighten me." Jessica countered.  
  
"That woman wears so much perfume, it burns your nose hair. I swear, she stunk so much, if she jumped in a bathtub full of water, the water would jump out!"  
  
Jessica started to chuckle. "I avoided the hallway where her locker was in the school. She's just as bad if not worse. No one wanted to stand down wind from her."  
  
"But her mother was also more loyal to Voldemort during the war." Draco said seriously. "She was one of the people taken to Azkaban. Although, since she wasn't an active supporter, she wasn't there very long. It was enough to destroy her social standing. Luckily for Craven, it was after their divorce that the war broke out full force. I've never actually met the man, but I wouldn't subject my worst enemy to that woman."  
  
"Good thing too." Jessica agreed. "That man has to be one of the best people to hang with. He's like one of the group when he came to the school. And he was my father's college dorm mate."  
  
"Your father knows Craven Moorehed?" Draco sputtered. "Your father is Haywood Jablowmee, and he knows. . .and you know. . ." He looked at her wide-eyed. "I think I'm in love!!" He whispered. Jessica chuckled.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to worry about not fitting in here." Jessica said. "Although, I'm not really looking for a life partner right now."  
  
Draco feigned disappointment. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait you out." He said. "Did you participate in any sports?"  
  
"I was a beater for our Quidditch team." She said. Again, Draco eyed her. "What?"  
  
"One of our beaters is unhappy with the team, and is asking me to look for a replacement. Would you be interested in trying out?" Draco asked.  
  
Jessica looked back at him, put down her cup, stood up calmly, walked over to his chair, and grabbed either side of his face. "If you're kidding, I will so kill you!" She said.  
  
"I'm not kidding." Draco said, chuckling slightly at this sudden change in demeanor. He was absolutely shocked when Jessica leaned over and kissed his cheek with a very loud SMACK! She than walked back to her chair, and picked up her hot chocolate while sitting down again.  
  
"Awwww. Ferret boy's got a girlfriend!" They heard behind the chairs. Harry walked in with Ginny right behind him.  
  
"What do you want, Potty?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just to torment you, Draco." Harry replied with a grin. "So, nothing new."  
  
"If you're here to inquire about that song again, don't bother." Draco said.  
  
"What song?" Jessica asked.  
  
Draco looked over at her. He didn't think that she'd appreciate what they were doing. She didn't know Professor Snape or Hermione all that well. He decided to just give her the details of the terms of the bet, without the actual bet, hoping that she would not question any further.  
  
Too bad for Draco that she was the curious type.  
  
"Well, I know the terms. I'm more interested in knowing what the bet is." Jessica said.  
  
"I think that's our cue to exit, Ginny." Harry said, leaving the room before Jessica could stop them.  
  
Jessica turned her attention back to Draco. "Well?"  
  
"Okay. But don't freak." Draco said, convinced that she would think the worst, and go to the Headmaster. "Well, the group of us think that Hermione, who you met when I introduced you to Professor Snape earlier, would actually be a good match for Professor Snape." He blurted out. Jessica considered the blonde for a moment.  
  
"And what do you mean by good match?" Jessica asked. Draco mumbled something that she didn't quite catch.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Involves kinky sex." Draco repeated. Jessica looked taken aback. For a few moments, she didn't move because of the shock. Draco was ready to try and get away before she pulled any more information out of him. She finally spoke before he could.  
  
"I was right. This is going to be a lot more interesting than my old school." She said. Draco looked over at her, surprised that she had a mischievous look in her eye. "How can I help?"  
  
"Wh-wh-what?" Draco sputtered. Jessica giggled.  
  
"Well, I don't know Harry all that well, but I do know that it would be a graduation to remember." She replied. "Anything I could do to help?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it." Draco said, going back over to her. 'Now I know why she was sorted into Slytherin.' He thought  
  
~@~  
  
Before lunchtime, Harry had caught up with Hermione and gave her the message from Snape. Thinking she would rather get this over with sooner rather than later, she went almost immediately, though still slightly hesitant. 'The sooner we get this awkwardness past us, the better.' She thought.  
  
Approaching the door to his office, her resolve to get this over with slowly dwindled. She was getting more and more anxious by the moment. Arriving at the door, she considered bolting for it. She didn't really understand what happened the night before, but she also couldn't understand her feelings after the potion wore off. How could the room feel emptier? She had already admitted to herself that she had a 'thing' for the potions master. Was it deeper than she initially thought it was?  
  
Gathering the remaining of her quickly dissolving resolve, she raised her hand and knocked before she could change her mind. It was a few moments later that she heard Snape call out, "Enter."  
  
She took a calming breath before grabbing the door handle, and opening the door. "You wished to speak with me, sir?"  
  
Snape looked up from the parchment he was working with. "Yes. I did. I'm relieved to see that Potter can sometimes follow instructions." He said, getting up from his desk and motioning towards the chairs in front of the fire. "There are a couple of things that I wished to speak with you about."  
  
Taking her regular seat, she accepted his offer of tea before they began 'The Talk'.  
  
Severus used the time it took to prepare the tea to gather his thoughts for the umpteenth time that day as to how he would begin this conversation. Handing her a cup, he decided to come right out and say it. "Miss Granger," He started, looking her in the eye before turning away with a very light blush. "I wish to apologize for what occurred last night during our conversation. That was completely out of line." He said quickly.  
  
Hermione looked at her tea, trying to think of something that could help this situation. She did not like to see him agitated. It made it harder to work with him, and it would be more difficult in trying to reduce the disappointment when she thought that he regretted what happened. She looked back up at him. "I don't blame you, sir. Sometimes, it's hard to control one's thoughts. Just thinking back to the first potions accident." She replied.  
  
Was that disappointment he saw flash in her eyes? It was there for only a fraction of a second, but yes, he recognized it. 'It's better this way.' He tried to convince himself. He wanted to get away from this subject.  
  
"Did you know that Potter was winking at me this morning?" Severus asked. Hermione's head snapped up, shocked that he would change the subject so quickly, and shocked that Harry would actually go through with that part of their plans.  
  
"He said he was going to do it, but I didn't think he would actually do it." She replied, smiling slightly at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny, Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh. I was thinking about what Harry's reaction would be if you winked back." She said, than burst out into laughter before she could contain it. She calmed quickly, but was still fighting giggles when she looked back at him. He had a look on his face that she could not recognize. "What?" She asked.  
  
A smirk appeared on his face. "Now that you've voiced that thought, I must admit that I am curious myself." He said. "What else did you hear them plan?"  
  
And the plotting between two of Hogwarts greatest minds began.  
  
~@~  
  
It seemed that the next few days, the two Gryffindors had made a schedule of when they would do things to Snape. All day, Harry continued to wink at the potions master whenever he caught his eye. By dinner, Snape was, indeed, winking back. The first time he did it, Harry couldn't believe it. It was as they were passing each other in the hallways; Snape on his way to the library, and Harry on his way outside to defend the Gryffindor honor in a snowball fight against Jessica and Draco.  
  
It was just in passing, so Harry wasn't completely sure it happened at all. At dinner, Snape walked in with Hermione. They took their seats, and turned their attentions to the food. Harry made a movement that attracted Snape's attention again, and winked when their eyes met. But this time, Snape did not look away. Instead, he regarded the boy a moment before winking back, and turning to his food once again.  
  
Harry became afraid to do it again.  
  
The following day, Snape was once again at breakfast (at Hermione's urging if they wanted to go through with their plan). Before he entered the Great Hall, Ron approached him, apologizing for what they had said earlier about his first year speech. Leaning over, Ron than hugged him, seriously thinking that Snape would either do nothing in shock, or he would push the Gryffindor away. Instead, Snape's arms came around him. For an added bonus, he whispered in Ron's ear, "You are forgiven." Before turning on his heel, and heading for the table.  
  
Ron did not follow.  
  
When Snape got to the table, he noticed that Harry had something in his possession. Ignoring it until the end of breakfast, he spoke with Professor Dumbledore, who asked what happened with Mr Weasley. Snape merely shrugged his shoulders. When he got up, coffee in hand, to go to his office, he noticed that the thing that Harry was holding was a voodoo doll that looked like the boy wonder. He stopped beside him, and leaned down to take a closer look. Confirming that it was a Harry Potter doll with pins sticking in it, he pointed at the crotch of the doll and muttered, "That's where I usually stick them." Before turning out of the hall. Nobody else noticed anything except for the pale shade that Harry than turned.  
  
It was the night before Christmas, and all through the. . .oops. Wrong story.  
  
It was Christmas Eve that found Snape walking towards the library again when Harry jumped out of a corner behind him, and screamed, "BOO!" Snape watched as the boy turned and walked away, saying to Ron, "Got him good!" Ron began to laugh, and walked away alongside Harry. Snape continued to the library, shaking his head.  
  
After he had retrieved the references that they would need, Snape made his way back to the office where Hermione was keeping an eye on one of their experiments. He could hear voices as he entered one of the corridors, and hid around a corner to keep an eye out. Seemed that Ron and Harry were making another trip around the hallways. When they were a few feet away, he snuck up behind them. "BOO!"  
  
Both boys jumped at the sound, turning and seeing Snape walk away. The Headmaster had just rounded the corner to see what the noise was. Snape walked to him, "Got them good." He muttered before walking away. Harry and Ron looked at his retreating back, wide eyed, and jaws dropped. The Headmaster just started to chuckle, and went back to his own office.  
  
~@~  
  
Arriving back at his office, the Headmaster was now convinced that Severus needed someone like Hermione. It didn't matter that she was still a student. They were made for each other. He'd noticed the changes that Severus had undergone since they had started to work together. He'd never seen the potions master at so many breakfasts in many years. He had thought of doing something earlier, but thought that he shouldn't considering Severus' views on the tradition. But he just couldn't resist it now. Especially after their encounter at the beginning of the holidays with the potion.  
  
Which reminded him. He wanted a bit of that potion. There was a certain divination teacher that it would be fun with. (Well, why else does he keep her there?!?)  
  
He fished around in his desk, looking for the all-important prop for his plan. When he found it, he put a charm on it, and set it loose within the castle, allowing it to use the floos.  
  
~@~  
  
The disappointment that Hermione had felt when it seemed that Snape had regretted what happened had slowly disappeared throughout the holidays. At least she could still work with him. And it appeared that there was none of the awkwardness. Although, she couldn't help but think about what could have happened if things had gone differently. 'Stop that!' She chided herself. No sense in getting caught up in the 'could haves'.  
  
Severus, however, was not only getting caught up, he was getting tangled. Their time working together was still as productive as ever, but he could not help but sneak a peak at Hermione every now and again. Brilliant mind with a sharp wit, creative and playful, considering the ideas they had come up with in regards to Potter and Weasley. He was able to control himself in her presence, but found it was getting more and more difficult.  
  
Concentrating once again on their research, despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve, they were interrupted in their musings and their reading by a flash of the floo. Whatever came through it, it was small and fast. Both jumped out of their seats, wands in hands (an unfortunate side effect of just coming out of a recent war), looking for whatever it was. Finally, Severus spotted it, and almost groaned out loud.  
  
Floating above Hermione's head, unbeknownst to her, was a sprig of mistletoe. Hermione caught his eye, and followed the path above her. Wide eyed, she looked back at him.  
  
A/N:  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! HA HA HA!!  
  
Oh. Happy Valentine's day to all those that celebrate it.  
  
Plastic: I haven't seen Goldmember yet. I want to though. Probably rent it during the break week. I've always loved mini me!  
  
Vicsend: Glad you like cliffhangers. Although, I don't know how many would agree with you on that. I did a cliffhanger in another story once, and got yelled at for it.  
  
No need to know: BAAAAAAA! *Translation: Sheep Strike! Demands include at minimum, a brief appearance in the remaining chapters. DEATH TO AUTHOR!!* Sorry, I'm studying this stuff in school, and it's really starting to get to me!  
  
Warlady: Ahhh. The possibilities! I'm starting to want this potion for myself.  
  
Zoe: Thank you. Kind of funny that English was one of my worst subjects.  
  
MadAboutHarry: Hee hee hee. Cliffhanger!  
  
Atalaya: The list! I was thinking of adding the scattering rose petals, than Snape turns them into biting rose petals and attacks Gryffindor tower. But I liked him hugging Ron back instead.  
  
Vermore: Dumbledore gets involved some more. I wonder if he'll ask Snape for the potion. Maybe explore more of his perverted tendancies in another story *POSSIBLE PLOT BUNNY*  
  
FoxyChic4u: Betcha didn't expect the marriage proposal. 


	23. A bit of Spice

The room remained still and quiet. Only the sounds of the occupants breathing could be heard. It stayed like that; Hermione and Snape not looking away from each other, not knowing what the other will do. It was a few more minutes before there was any noise or movement in the room. The noise happened to be made by Snape sighing heavily, followed by him whispering under his breath "Fuck it!" And the movement happened to be him approaching Hermione with determination.  
  
Before Hermione could react, Severus had grabbed her wrists, and pulled her roughly to him. He lowered his lips to hers, brushing them, and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. Hermione felt the tingle that she had experienced near the beginning of the holiday break as Severus' lips came into contact with her own. He brushed her lips again, opening his eyes to look into hers. Upon seeing the surprised consent in her eyes, applied more pressure to her lips, tightening his arm around her waist, and bringing his other hand behind her head to take control of the kiss.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation as he gently sucked her upper lip into his mouth. Her hands went up to his neck, playing with the hairs just at the base of his head and he was surprised when he felt her tongue run along his bottom lip in a silent request, which he happily fulfilled. Her tongue entered his mouth, at first barely past his own lips, until she massaged the tip of his tongue gently. Soon, it became a battle for control, their breathing becoming unsteady and shallow. Their grips on each other tightened as they gave into each other. A soft moan left her, and awoke Severus from this most pleasing dream. Realizing what he had allowed to happen, he lifted his head so that his lips were out of reach from her and disentangled himself from her grip. His body screamed at the lost contact, and from the look in her eyes, Hermione felt the loss as well.  
  
Both were still breathing heavily, neither wanting to look away from the other. Severus realized that if he maintained the eye contact any longer, his resolve to keep them from losing control would soon fade. With a movement that felt more like the torture of an unforgivable, he turned his body around, and walked to his chair behind his desk.  
  
Hermione watched him, willing herself not to run to him and beg him to do that again. She, too, saw the pain in his eyes as he stepped away, and knew that his reasoning had nothing to do with anything but the fact that she was still his student. But with all its might, her heart was trying to desperately tell her logic to take a hike. Rather than risk it, she took a seat opposite his chair across the desk. Neither could look at the other for the first few moments, and neither could think of what to say. When they finally could trust themselves not to jump the other, they looked at each other. Severus broke the silence.  
  
"Wow." He said. "I think we need to get a few things straight, Miss Granger."  
  
At the sound of her surname, Hermione felt a pang of hurt. 'But he must have his reasons.' She thought. She nodded.  
  
Taking a calming breath, Severus continued. "First, I apologize for my actions. . ."  
  
"Apologize?" Hermione said, not thinking before she reacted.  
  
"You misunderstand me, Hermione." Severus continued, glad to see that some of the hurt in her eyes faded when he used her first name. For this conversation, it would be better if he did. "I do not regret what happened a few moments ago." The hurt was replaced by confusion.  
  
"So why do you want to apologize?" Hermione asked. "You don't think I regret it, do you?" There was a tense silence for a few moments. Clearly, it seemed that he wasn't sure and didn't want to say anything. "I don't." She whispered, feeling better when the silence was broken.  
  
Severus gave another sigh of relief. "I know that you understand that the timing is, shall we say, a bit inappropriate. As your professor, I should have controlled myself more."  
  
Hermione nodded, than looked up at him with an air of mischief. "I wonder what would have happened had the timing been better." She murmured.  
  
Severus didn't miss the glint in her eyes. "I won't comment." He said safely. "I won't deny the fact that I do find you attractive, in more ways than one. If there were to be anything between us, we must both be comfortable with it. I am not comfortable with the fact that you are still my student."  
  
"Not for long." She muttered. But Severus caught what she said.  
  
"True enough." He replied. "And you?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him. Thinking carefully, she spoke. "If there is a possibility of there being an 'us', I would like to explore it." She replied honestly. "And you're right, we do have to be comfortable with it. Until graduation than?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Seeing her do that made him have to hold onto his chair a bit harder. "Until graduation, unless something happens that would interfere." Although it pained him to think of it, there could always be some classmate to sweep her off her feet. She had caught many the eyes in her past few years of school. Hermione nodded, accepting that they could never know what happen between now and than.  
  
"I think that's enough work for tonight, Hermione." Severus said, standing up, but forcing himself to stay behind his desk. "Good night."  
  
Hermione stood up, and with all her willpower, nodded and made her leave. "Good night, Severus." She said as she closed the door. As soon as she did, he sunk into his seat and put his head in his hands. This just got a bit more complicated.  
  
~@~  
  
Sitting at his desk, looking into his viewing glass, Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "Damn it! I was hoping to see a bit more action." He said, before waving his hand to clear the image.  
  
~@~  
  
Christmas morning arrived, and Hermione awoke to the usual pile of presents at the end of her bed. She didn't feel like getting out of bed yet though. All she could think of from her travels from the dungeons was their kiss. All she thought of, as she got ready for bed was how amazingly soft his lips were. As she drifted off to sleep, she swore she could still feel the contours of his body against hers.  
  
"Oh. I'm definitely in deep." She finally admitted to herself, and to the orange lump of fur at her feet. Noticing that his person was finally awake, Crookshanks got up, stretched, and gingerly made his way up for a good scratch. Absently, Hermione reached out her hand and stroked the soft fur on the back of the feline.  
  
"Crookshanks. What am I going to do?" She said. The cat gave her a look that clearly said, 'Keep scratching silly.' Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You're no help." The cat plopped down and rolled over for a tummy rub. "I know you don't care." She remained under the covers for a bit longer before deciding she'd better get a move on before the boys busted in again. Getting up, she got dressed in her most comfortable lounging clothes just as the knock came.  
  
"Mione?" She heard Harry call. "We're all waiting for you. Draco and Jessica are waiting in the game room."  
  
Hermione gathered her presents, and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw that Harry looked a bit flustered. "What's wrong Harry?" She asked.  
  
Harry glared at her. "Did you know that the wards you set up, they. . .they. . ." Harry couldn't seem to get the words out.  
  
Hermione giggled. She'd completely forgotten what happens when you disrupted the wards more than once. The first time, you got a bit of a shock. The second time, the shock went to your brain and gave the intruder a small spark of pain, or a small wave of unwanted arousal, which increased each time the wards were disrupted, depending on the person. "I'm almost afraid to ask." She said.  
  
"I'll meet you guys down there later. I need to. . .uh. . .go wake Ginny. . .and quick!" Harry replied, walking quickly down to the sixth year dormitories. When she couldn't see him anymore, she stopped biting the inside of her cheek, closed her door, and burst out laughing.  
  
~@~  
  
It was twenty minutes later that a disheveled Harry and a very happy Ginny entered the room to whistles and catcalls. Breaking out of her happy stupor, Ginny replied. "I gave him a standing ovation." Harry's face turned a deep crimson red.  
  
"You could get up afterwards?" Draco asked. "I'm disappointed in you, Potty."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said, still quite flustered. He turned his attention to Ron, "Did you do it?"  
  
Ron stopped giving Ginny the disappointed big brother look and replied, "Yup."  
  
"What are you two up to now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well," Harry started. "We decided to get into the Christmas spirit, and we sent Snape a Christmas gift."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you guys have a death wish?" Draco said. "It's bad enough you winked at him and hugged him. Although, it was quite hilarious when he hugged you back, Weasel." Ron paled slightly at the memory.  
  
"Well, there is no way that he can respond to this one." Harry said, cringing slightly at the memory of Snape winking at him.  
  
"Yes, well, can we get on with it?" Hermione said. The room was filled with gifts for the group. Jessica received her gifts from her father that morning as well, so Draco invited her to join the group. They started out with the gifts given by people who were not in the room, and than opened their presents from the others in the room.  
  
After all the gifts were opened and most were in their Weasley sweaters, there was still a bit of time before breakfast, and the group cleaned up and chatted. It was than that three owls arrived through the floo. One dropped a package to Ron, one to Harry, and one to Hermione. They looked at each other with confusion. "What the hell?" Harry asked.  
  
Shrugging, Harry and Ron opened their gifts, while Hermione opened the card she received with hers, putting gift in her pocket.  
  
Hermione  
  
Don't worry. Yours is safe.  
  
Reading the words over, it took a second for what the note was referencing to to click in. Unfortunately, it was too late.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Hermione jumped in shock, and looked up at Harry and Ron. There was dead silence before Draco, Hermione, Jessica, and Ginny collapsed in a fit of giggles that earned them some glares from the two stunned boys.  
  
~@~  
  
The group made their way to the Great Hall, having to literally drag the two Gryffindors behind them. When the packages were flown into the room, they had not expected what they got. As soon as they opened the gifts and the smoke cleared, both boys ran for the nearest mirror to see what happened.  
  
Looking in the mirror, they could see that their hair had been grown, not only on their heads, but also around their jaws, and changed to a green colour. Apparently, the boom had also scattered what looked like ornaments on them. They were two walking Christmas trees.  
  
As soon as they walked in, the group was met with another strange sight. The entire faculty was wearing the Weasley shirts. Apparently, when the request for Snape's sweater was made, Molly didn't want the rest of the staff to feel left out. In fact, they were all wearing them, including Snape!  
  
"Ah! Good morning, and Merry Christmas!" The Headmaster said to the students. "Mr Weasley, you must thank your mother for me. This sweater is most comfortable."  
  
Ron nodded numbly as he sat down, not believing for an instant that Snape was actually wearing the sweater, and no longer conscious of the fact that he was lighting up.  
  
"It appears that the light bulb above my brothers head has finally decided to spark to life." Ginny said to Hermione. Hermione giggled as she looked up. Professor McGonagall, who hadn't noticed the entrance looked over at Harry and Ron and jumped slightly.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. What on earth happened to you?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Christmas prank, apparently." Ron replied, deciding that Malfoy, who was giggling manically, was behind it.  
  
"Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick has gone home to visit with family for the holidays." Professor Dumbledore said, no one noticing his eyes twinkling towards Snape, who was doing his best not to start laughing himself. "But it should fade by after dinner."  
  
The conversations separated, and plans were made for a snowball fight outside amongst the students (how unexpected!). Soon, breakfast was concluded, and the group headed to their rooms to bundle up for the weather outside. On her way, Snape called over to her. She walked over to him. He looked slightly nervous, but not so many would notice.  
  
"Miss Granger." He said. "Did you get it?" Looking at him confused, her mind suddenly turned back to the package she received unexpectedly that morning. She nodded.  
  
"I received a package, but I haven't opened it yet, sir." She replied. "Did you get what I sent you?" She had sent him a box of powdered Kneazle claws. Knowing that Harry was slightly allergic to the stuff, she put it in a box labeled 'Potter Repellant'.  
  
"Yes." He said, smirking slightly. "It will prove to be most useful. Thank you. We shall continue our work after lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir." She replied, smiling. "I should go. Defend Gryffindor honor and all."  
  
Nodding his head, he smirked again as she turned and walked to her room to collect her winter clothes.  
  
~@~  
  
An hour later found Snape walking around the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a peaceful day so far. He hoped that Hermione would enjoy her gift. Knowing her, she would. Normally, students wouldn't find out about their acceptance into college or university until closer to the end of year. One of the Aurors that he had assisted greatly throughout the war was Sukmi Hawdar (Thank you Atalaya!), Assistant Dean at Oxford. Not only was he able to find out that Hermione had been accepted, but also was able to get the syllabus for her first year courses. Hermione would no doubt want to look at it in detail.  
  
His reverie was broken by a scream, followed by a high-pitched giggle. "Give it up, Dumbledore! Or the Gryffindor gets it!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Never!" Dumbledore yelled back.  
  
"Albus! You're too old for this." McGonagall called out.  
  
"Says who!" Albus yelled.  
  
"Help me!" Hermione called out in mock despair. "Is there anyone who will help with this damsel in distress?"  
  
Snape saw the group, and it looked like the Slytherins were taking prisoners. Draco was holding Hermione around her shoulders as a human shield. He watched as the Headmaster slowly stalked towards the students, McGonagall, Potter, and Weasley following. Jessica handed Draco a handful of snow, which Draco held up towards Hermione's head. "I'll do it!" Followed by more maniacal giggling.  
  
Hermione looked over at her teammates, "You guys are useless." She said as the snow came down on her head. Still holding on to her, Draco began to mess up her hair. Snape snuck up behind the pair. When Draco let Hermione go, Snape picked up a handful of snow and repeated Draco's actions to Hermione on Draco.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Draco cried out. Turning around, he saw Snape. "Traitor!" He cried out. Draco picked up a snowball, only to have Snape grab it out of his hand, and throw it at McGonagall.  
  
"Severus!" Minerva cried out. "I'm not involved in this."  
  
"You're here, aren't you?" He said, happy he got away with throwing a snowball at the head of Gryffindor.  
  
"What? Is it everyone for themselves?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nope. But Miss Granger is my assistant, correct?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry called out. "Yes! But she's Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione looked over at her housemates. "You guys sacrificed me." Picking up a snowball, she threw it at Harry. "Live with the consequence!" She called out. Odds a little more evened out, the war continued. The Slytherin team conquered.  
  
~@~  
  
"You are such a traitor." Ron said to Hermione at dinner.  
  
"Hey. I was betrayed." She said. "You let Draco get away with it."  
  
Draco nodded. "So true."  
  
"Shush ferret boy!" Harry said.  
  
Dinner and animated conversation continued until almost midnight. Hermione noticed her their drink tasted a bit funny, but didn't think anything of it.  
  
~@~  
  
After a full day of activity, Hermione was absolutely exhausted by the time she got to her room. She dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.  
  
Dream  
  
She was working in the potions classroom on some different concoctions. So engrossed in her work, she didn't notice another figure approach her. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. She didn't see the face of her attacker, but she was brought into another room; Snape's office.  
  
She began to panic. 'Where was Snape? He would usually be in his office at least if there's a student or a boiling caldron in the classroom.'  
  
She was turned to face the intruder as she heard, "I'm right here, Hermione."  
  
Looking up, she was met with a pair of dark eyes. "Hello." She said nervously, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Snape groaned at the sight. "Hello." He said, leaning forward, and continuing with the same passion they had experienced on Christmas Eve. It took a few moments for Hermione to realize that she was pinned against the desk. Not that she really cared. He continued to kiss her, trailing down her jaw line, nipping at the skin just behind her ear, before moving down to her shoulders. She clutched to his own shoulders, her breath becoming ragged as one of his hands trailed down her waist and to her hip, lightly caressing her skin through her robes. His lips trailed back up to her ear, and he nibbled lightly. "Severus." She gasped.  
  
Stopping suddenly, he looked back up at her for a few moments. She growled slightly at the lost contact.  
  
"Hermione?" He said. She looked up at him. "Tell me, is this a dream?"  
  
Confused, she thought for a moment and finally realized. "Yes." She said.  
  
"If you focus, can feel any tingling?" He asked.  
  
"After what you've been doing? Is this supposed to be some ego booster?" She asked him. He gave her a glare. "I don't know." She said. "My attention wasn't on my body in the waking -" She stopped suddenly, realizing what happened. This was really Severus, or rather, his dream self. He was conscious of this dream happening. They were sharing this dream. "How-?"  
  
Severus put his finger to her lips. "I'm not sure, but we can't continue." He said, look of disappointment in his eyes. "We are going to have to talk tomorrow."  
  
Hermione nodded, and they reluctantly parted, remembering their resolve to wait until graduation to continue, not wanting to get the other into trouble for their actions.  
  
A/N:  
  
ARG!! EXAMS!!! Sorry I haven't updated, but school just came crashing down on me, and I haven't been able to devote the usual time to this. Next week is my break week, so I should be able to give it more attention.  
  
M.E: Dude? I'm a chick, man! And yes I do *hee hee*  
  
Atalaya: Thank you for the extra names. I'm sure M.E will thank you as well. Jk.  
  
TheSU1C1DEqueen: True. He is a bit OOC. But it's all good. I'm not in touch with my Snapey side.  
  
Plastic: Thanks for the offer. I will watch the movie, but need to find time first. Quite amusing that Snape would use the fru fru to cover himself. But I'm picturing something a bit more. . .well. . .I'll just leave that thought.  
  
Vicsend: Sorry 'bout the long time update. But my exams were horrendous. No sense of humour at all for days!!!  
  
Sarah: I know I'm evil!  
  
IsabelA113: I'd start squeezing his butt and see where it goes from there.  
  
Lana Riddle: Yup. Sorry.  
  
MadAboutHarry: Thank you for the comments. I'll keep them in mind for later chapters as well. And now that you're mine. . .*rubs hands together*  
  
Vermore: Snape and Ron? EWWWWWW!!!! What about Ron and Dobby?  
  
Bob: I'm not worthy of a bow. But the voices in my head tell me to be grateful. The voices in the heads of the voices in their heads say that I should say thank you. The voices in the heads of the voices in the heads of their voices in the heads say. . .SHUSH! YOU'LL DRIVE HER MAD!!  
  
One Innocent Angel: Orgy? I had one yesterday. It was quite nice. Glad to hear you're enjoying the story. 


	24. The Collapse of the Souffle

"AHHHHH! Why did I look?!?" Ron screamed, running out from the dormitories. Ginny and Harry looked up from what they were doing, giving Ron a questioning look.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
A few seconds behind them, came Neville and an unknown girl. From the looks of the robes, she was from Ravenclaw. Both ran through the common room, and past the portrait. Ginny looked over at Ron. "Didn't you know about them?" She asked.  
  
"Who was that? And how and why is she in the Gryffindor tower?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's Dannie." Ginny replied. "I don't know how she gets in, but I've seen Neville and her leave the common room rather early in the morning a couple of times since November."  
  
"What were they doing to cause them to run down here?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said. "Think real HARD!" It took a couple of seconds for it to click in with what Ron was trying to say, but than blushed a brilliant red that rivaled the Weasley hair.  
  
Hermione came down the stairs, looking at Ron. "What was all that yelling?" She asked.  
  
"Dannie was here again." Ginny replied.  
  
"I told that chick to avoid getting caught. I don't want to have to deduct house points from them because she's up here." Hermione replied. "They were doing a good job about it. I wonder why she was late leaving."  
  
"Man. None of you are being all that swift this morning." Ron said.  
  
~@~  
  
"Enter." Severus called out as he heard the knock come. He knew Hermione would be around to see him. Glad she chose sooner rather than later, he offered her a seat and a cup of tea to stall for some time. When he'd woken up that morning, he made a decision that he felt he should have made from the beginning, if not immediately after their kiss.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said when he handed her a cup. Severus took the seat across from her.  
  
"There are some things we need to discuss." He said bluntly. She nodded her head, and put her cup on his desk. "I have made a decision, though I doubt you'll like it. But just hear me out."  
  
From the look in his eyes, she could tell this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. "What is it, Severus?" She asked. He winced slightly at the name, she noticed.  
  
"I have decided that we can no longer work together, Miss Granger." He said.  
  
"What?!?" Hermione cried out, nearly jumping out of her chair. "Why?"  
  
"Do you really need to ask me that?" He said, remaining calm and seated. "It is obvious that although we have agreed to keep our relationship a working one until at least the end of the school year, I find that I am. . .unable," He choked out, "unable to control myself much longer." He looked up at her, and wished he hadn't. Her face seemed to drop slightly as she sat back down in the chair, seemingly to collect her thoughts. "Take Christmas Eve. I shouldn't have kissed you."  
  
Hermione looked up at him, the pain evident in her eyes. "You regret it." She stated bluntly.  
  
"No." He whispered. "Never."  
  
"You are being rather contradictory today." She snapped back. "You say you shouldn't have kissed me, but you don't regret it. Care to explain?"  
  
"Now that it's happened, I wouldn't want to take it back." He replied, his eyes pleading with her.  
  
"Wouldn't want to, but you would." She said. "Don't lie to me."  
  
Severus looked back up at her. He really didn't know. The feel of her lips against his, the way her body molded to him as he held her tighter, the way she whimpered. But as right as it felt to hold her against him, it was wrong. If he could, as much as it would pain him to do so, he would probably take it back (Bastard!), if it would only help ease the complications. At least before he'd kissed her, he felt he could control himself. When the school year restarted, surely people would notice the change in his demeanor.  
  
Hermione took his silence as a positive answer. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Well than. I'll see you in class, Professor." She said quietly. He made no move to stop her as she got up, and walked out the door.  
  
~@~  
  
For the next few days, Hermione had spent the time she would normally have been working with Professor Snape in the library, continuing her theories on the unforgivables. It was a project they had begun together, and it was one she would want to continue; with or without him. Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Jessica all were concerned with her behaviour. Although it was most like her to spend so much time in the library, it was unlike her to be so passive with the group. Even when they were in the game room, she said nothing during the games and conversations unless she was pushed to do so. Her nose went back to her book, and she rarely looked up.  
  
The staff was also concerned with her. Not only was she not at breakfast, which was normal for her during the holidays, she was skipping dinner as well. When she'd come to lunch, she ate quickly, and left. She no longer spoke to anyone unless she couldn't avoid it. She couldn't put a name to how she felt after Snape had pushed her away.  
  
Snape, who was rarely in the Great Hall at all, did not seem to have changed. It seemed better that she didn't see him, since sending her away did not seem to impact him at all. Behind closed doors, he, too, dove himself into his work. He continued with the potions that they were working on or on potions that Poppy had needed for her stores. But the silence was getting to him.  
  
It was New Year's Eve that found both Snape and Hermione in their respective parts of the castle, with no plans of making an appearance. The Headmaster headed down for the dungeons. They had guests after all.  
  
"Severus?" Albus called.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Severus answered, not looking up from his caldron, and adding the next ingredient.  
  
"Are you ready for the New Year's party?"  
  
"I'm not going, Albus. You know how much I hate to be present at any social function." Severus replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Haywood would come down here to say his hellos." Dumbeldore replied. "But it is still polite to come and greet them at the door."  
  
"Who said I was polite?" Severus replied, putting the lid on the caldron to wait for the potion to boil.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Albus said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Severus looked at him, slightly confused. "Why are you throwing Hermione out of your life?"  
  
Looking slightly shocked, Snape sputtered, "Headmaster?" Albus took a seat in the lab, looking at the potions master, and seemingly waiting for an answer. When none seemed to be coming, he continued.  
  
"Severus, we all had to give up something in the war. For years, it was your life. Not your physical life of course, but you lost out on living. It is obvious that you feel something for Miss Granger, and her feelings are mutual. I was hoping I could give you a little 'push' in the right direction, but it seems that I'll have to be blunt."  
  
"I'm not throwing her out of my life, firstly." Snape thought for a moment. "That was your mistletoe on Christmas, wasn't it?" He said, finally understanding how it was able to get through the floo, despite his security measures. Albus nodded, the damnable twinkle in his eye. "Albus."  
  
"She's 18. If I'm not mistaken, that is the legal age of majority, is it not?"  
  
"That's besides the point. She's a student. It wouldn't be appropriate." Snape continued to argue.  
  
"A student who would have no self motive of seeing a teacher. Our star pupil, after all, does not need to use, shall we say, extracurricular activities to maintain her grades." Albus countered. "And I have never seen you more relaxed. When you joined in the snowball fight that day, you had an aura about you. I was surprised by how unwound you seemed to be."  
  
Shaking his head, Severus went back to his caldron. "I will not be deterred. I have my ethics, even though they seemed to have been questionable in the past few weeks."  
  
"Well, your presence is still required at the New Year's get together tonight. I expect you to be there." Albus said, shaking his head. He got up from the chair, and headed for the doorway. Turning to face the potions master's back, he said, "I truly pity you, Severus." Snape turned around, looking in surprise at the Headmaster. "I don't think I've ever seen anybody work so hard at being miserable." And with those final words, he walked out of the dungeons.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hermione, you coming?" Ron asked, knocking on the door. Hermione opened it, and regretted getting up. Her face paled as she suddenly ran to the bathroom. Ron followed her as soon as the sound of retching subsided.  
  
"You ok, 'Mione?" Ron asked with concern.  
  
"Of course I am. I just force the contents out of my stomach as a hobby." She replied shortly, holding her hair out of the way and feeling another wave of nausea hit her. Ron went over to her cabinet and grabbed a facecloth, wetting it, and holding it to her.  
  
"I was going to ask if you were going to come down to the Great Hall with us, but I'll take it your answer will be no." Ron said.  
  
"How remarkably perceptive of you." Hermione replied, pressing the facecloth to her forehead, and wiping away the fluids around her face. Ron took this opportunity to find out what was wrong with her.  
  
"Hermione, what's happened?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Well, you haven't been acting yourself lately." He replied. "You usually study hard, and normally don't participate in the games, but you've seemed, I don't know. . .upset."  
  
"It's nothing. I must have just been feeling down before the nausea hit." She replied.  
  
"It's about Snape, isn't it?" Ron said, hazarding a guess. Hermione looked up at him, than nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I know you and your research, and you haven't been down to Snape's office for awhile to work on the potions." Ron said. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" When no reply came for a few moments, Ron continued. "Please? I promise that nothing leaves this room, and I won't blow up at you."  
  
"It's nothing." Hermione finally said. "I just need to rest until this passes." She said. "Thank you for your concern though."  
  
"Anytime you need to talk, 'Mione." Ron said, helping her back to her bed, and tucking her in.  
  
"Thank you." She replied before falling asleep.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape did end up going to the New Year's get together, and meeting up with his old college buddy.  
  
"Snappy! How you doin'?" Haywood called out. Snape scowled at him and his nickname. "Bright and chipper as always."  
  
"Yes, well, I heard that your rug burns had healed nicely." Snape replied with a smirk. "The ones on your knees or the ones on your back, I wasn't told. Bet you'll start to think before you act now."  
  
"Why couldn't I have learned that before I married?" Another man came up behind him.  
  
"Ah. Craven, meet Snappy. Snappy, Craven." Haywood said, making introductions. The two men shook hands.  
  
"I take it you are Ivant's father?" Snape asked. Craven nodded.  
  
"Yup. I love my little girl, but she takes after her mother way too much." Craven replied. "Hasn't learned to loosen up a bit and have some fun. I'm still trying to get that whole 'mudblood' crap out of her head."  
  
"Good luck, Craven." Jessica said, coming over to the group and greeting her father.  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll need it." Craven replied, than looked over at Draco. "Malfoy Jr. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, sir." Draco replied.  
  
"Ivant told me all about you." Craven continued. "Insisted that she was going to be a part of the Malfoy line, or some nonsense like that."  
  
"Definite nonsense." Jessica said. "Happy Christmas, father." She continued, turning to Haywood. She had a mischievous glint in her eye that Haywood knew all too well.  
  
Haywood pulled her in for a hug. "Whatever you're up to, just don't get caught." Haywood whispered, chuckling as she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." With the most innocent eyes she could possibly achieve. "Come on, Draco."  
  
"Excuse us, Snappy. Need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Haywood said, as he and Craven made their way towards the headmaster.  
  
"Of course. Join me for a round later?" Snape asked.  
  
"Of course. But no drinking games." Haywood said. "I don't think either of us will stand a chance against you."  
  
At that point, Ron had made his way over to the potions master. Unable to find the mediwitch, he decided the next best place to get a potion for Hermione would be from him. Hearing the last comment made by Haywood, he thought to himself, 'Professor Snape and games does not fit in the same sentence.'  
  
Approaching Snape, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir?" He asked.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes before facing him. "What is it, Mr Weasley?"  
  
Well, maybe asking Snape for a favour wouldn't be such a good idea. "I was wondering if you'd seen Madam Pomfrey." Snape shook his head. "Okay. Um. . ." He didn't really want to ask, not wanting to annoy the Professor any more than usual.  
  
"Out with it." Snape commanded.  
  
"Well, Hermione's taken ill, and I was wondering if you. . .I mean. . .if there's a potion that you may have." Ron said, a bit hesitantly.  
  
Snape was slightly concerned. Hermione was sick? How so? "What ailment does she have?" He asked, trying to sound impatient.  
  
"Probably just a stomach flu. She's been throwing up since I last saw her, and it looked like she had been sick for a bit of time."  
  
"I'll have a house elf take a potion to her." Snape said, turning around to speak with the Headmaster. He was about to excuse himself, but the Headmaster nodded before he could open his mouth. Nodding back, Snape made his way down to the dungeons.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape was slightly apprehensive when he got to the classroom to look for the vial he would need. The reason? He wasn't sure if it was a stomach flu that Hermione had. Remembering back to when she received a. . .a. . .an injury on her neck from one of their dreams together, he wondered if there was another dream that he could not remember, and they had gone further. What if she were. . .  
  
"That's ridiculous." Snape said out loud. How could that happen? Whenever there was an encounter, he always remembered it (AND HOW!). And besides, it was an injury that did not necessarily require him to actually be there at the time. Not wanting to take a chance, he grabbed a couple of vials for different ailments, and made his way to one of the passages that led to Gryffindor tower. He approached the portrait for the common room, and said the staff emergency password, 'Damn you'. (What? The language of the staff seems entirely too nice. They need a reason to curse every now and than.)  
  
He entered the room, scaring the daylights out of poor Neville and Dannie, who were making out on the couch while they thought no one around. Not wanting to cause a scene that would result of him being seen headed for the Gryffindor girls dorms, he turned to the two, "Twenty points from Ravenclaw for being in the Gryffindor tower, and thirty from Gryffindor for allowing it. You should know better." He snapped. "Now get out!" Both students ran from the room. Once the portrait was closed again, he made his way up to where Hermione's room was. Luckily, the doors were all labeled, and he found it quickly.  
  
Too bad he didn't take into account the wards that Hermione still had around her room. As soon as he touched the doorknob, he received a slight shock. "What the hell?" He hissed quietly. He reached for the knob again (BIG MISTAKE!!!), and noticed that the party downstairs wasn't the only one that was starting.  
  
"Interesting choice of wards." He said, more to himself. Using a small freezing spell, he unwarded the room, and walked in. Hermione was fast asleep on her bed, her face was slightly pale, and she was sweating. He walked up slowly to the bedside, and reached a hand down to feel her forehead. Reaching for his wand, he spoke a few Latin phrases, pointing the end at Hermione's stomach, watching for the signs.  
  
Holding his breath for a few moments, he was relieved to find that the cause of her illness was a slight allergy. He reached in his pockets for the vial that would help, and set it on her bedside table. Checking to make sure that the allergy wasn't too serious that would warrant waking her, he grabbed a small facecloth from the bathroom, and gently wiped her face with it. Dimming the fireplace, he left the room, replacing the wards before leaving the tower.  
  
~@~  
  
"Did you see how fast he left?" Draco asked when Snape left the party. Ron had told him about Hermione being ill just before he went to look for Snape.  
  
"It's so cute that he's concerned about her." Jessica replied. "But Hermione will feel better soon."  
  
"Really." Draco drawled, looking at her. Her innocent façade did not fool him. After all, he learned from Hermione that the more innocent a female looks, the guiltier she probably is. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing." Jessica replied sweetly. Draco eyed her. "Oh, all right. I put a little something in her food at lunch. I knew Madame Pomfrey had left to visit family yesterday, and the only logical person left to go to was either McGonagall, who would not know what to do right away, and would therefore probably be useless, or Snape, who could help her with the stomach cramps she probably has."  
  
"You poisoned her?" Draco said in astonishment.  
  
"She'll live." Jessica replied. "And I'll apologize at the wedding."  
  
"Wedding? I was just looking for kinky sex." Draco replied.  
  
"Play your cards right, Draco." Jessica said, walking away after giving him an almost angelic look.  
  
"Damn you and your so called innocent hide." Draco muttered, before following her through the crowd.  
  
~@~  
  
Dannie and Neville walked into the Great Hall. They approached Ginny and Harry, grabbing some refreshments from the tables. Ginny looked over at Dannie. "Got caught, I presume." Ginny said.  
  
"How'd you know?" Dannie replied.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen either of you all night, and I know that someone was headed up to check on Hermione. Apparently she's not feeling well."  
  
"So that's why Professor Snape was up there." Neville said. Ginny nodded. "Is it just me, or does something seem different about him?"  
  
"Probably you and your lust clouded brain." Harry replied, pointing at Dannie's rather flustered state. Shaking his head, he added, "You guys are worse than rabbits, I hear."  
  
Dannie leaned in closer to Neville, whispering huskily into his ear. "Not that it's a bad thing mind you. But the behaviour is the only thing that reflects such a. . .ahem. . .small creature." Neville turned bright red, excusing himself, and pulling her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Like I said." Ginny said to Harry. Harry looked at her, somewhat confused. "All you men are." (HORNY TOADS!!!!)  
  
A/N:  
  
They had a fight. Sorry.  
  
I know I should really let up on these names. But I was thinking of a name for Craven's ex-wife. What do you guys think of 'Constance'? Constance Moorehed.  
  
Spike-Lover: Hee hee hee. Evil!  
  
Ann no aku: Sorry. But Snape is Hermione's this story.  
  
Atalaya: No problem. I do what I can.  
  
Revel_in_me: I hope you weren't too late. What would you tell them for your reason? Really. I wanna know!!  
  
Dannie7: Did I shock you?  
  
Vicsend: it, it, it. Or did you want me to say something else fast? Say this. . .x x x x x x x; as fast as you can!!  
  
HotsummerAK47: I'm concerned that too much detail could get me kicked off. But we'll see.  
  
FoxyChic4u: You seem to be getting a bit feisty here. Gotta love kinky! Do you have a chicken?  
  
Jan McNeville: I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve.  
  
Halvicfuc: Hee hee hee. I've gots plans.  
  
The Man-Eating Dust Bunny: *chokes* Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee. . . 


	25. Allow Time to Cool Down

The term restarted on January 6. Students were still very much in holiday mode at breakfast, happily relaying their stories to friends. Many seventh years were giving a compliment or two - unexpectedly - to Professor Snape. Apparently his pre-holiday lesson was finally put to practical use. Although, there were a few who still did not get it right. Those would spend the next month with a strange mixture of colours in their hair. Those were the ones who maintained their loathing of the greasy bat.  
  
Hermione was getting back into her routine and making appearances at breakfast. Her mood lifted slightly when she had discovered the potion at her bedside on New Year's Eve. She was still mad at Snape, however. But not mad enough to forego manners. She'd sent him a brief and very formal thank you, refusing to acknowledge him any more. They had played some game that she was, quite frankly, sick of. They would become what would seem like friends, something would happen, and he'd push her away. Well, no more of that. She was content with remaining friends. It wasn't her problem. It was his. She would just have to avoid doing anything to draw attention to herself around him.  
  
"'Mione." She heard off to her left. Looking up, she saw that Seamus seemed to be trying to get her attention. "Finally got your attention. Welcome back from LA LA land." He said, smiling. She returned the smile. "So what did you do for your holidays?"  
  
"You know me, Seamus. Research as always." Hermione said.  
  
"Right. Stupid question." Seamus replied. "Find anything interesting?"  
  
"You mean like how to cure the effects of a botched hangover reliever?" She asked, pointing at his green hair.  
  
Seamus looked slightly guilty. "I was just hoping." He said.  
  
Shaking her head. "Lather, rinse, repeat. The only advice I can really give to hair." Hermione smirked. He laughed, and turned back to Neville to continue their conversation. She decided to head back to her dorm to get her notes for class. Taking one last sip of juice, she got up from the table and made her way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Was it just her? Or did her juice taste funny this morning? -  
  
While she focused on her friends and her breakfast, she missed Snape, looking passive and icy as ever, giving her eyes that were full of regret and longing.  
  
Albus' words still stung. 'I don't think I've ever seen anybody work so hard at being miserable.' So what was he anxious of? Like the headmaster had pointed out; she was legal, had no need to try and curry favour to improve her marks. He literally had the blessing to walk over to her, fling her over his shoulder, and disappear for a few hours. . .days. . .months. The student argument was becoming weaker.  
  
But how many times has he pushed her away now?  
  
Tearing his eyes away from her, he growled, picked up his coffee, and made his leave.  
  
Was it just him? Or did his coffee taste funny this morning? -  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione made her way to the dungeons with Ron. Ron had kept an annoyingly close eye on her since New Years, and acted the overbearing big brother part well. Hermione did not feel like being watched over so carefully, and had given subtle hints that he probably had something better to do.  
  
Well, like the red hair, the Weasley boy did not do subtle.  
  
They found their seats beside their lab partners - Ron with Harry and Hermione back with Neville - and prepared for the class.  
  
Professor Snape walked in, only following in a few moments after the last student.  
  
"Obviously, some of those who have been warned about the unacceptable hangover relievers ignored my warning." He started, looking at Crabbe and Goyle - who each had purple and blue Afros.  
  
"I remind you that a redo of the assignment will not be allowed." He continued, smirking at a green haired Seamus.  
  
"Today will be a review of the courage inducer. In this pouch," He said, holding up a black velvet pouch, "is a list of tasks that you will complete at the end of class. You will now pick your task from this pouch and perform it at the end of class. . .if you have the courage to do so." He continued with a smirk, going to each student to pick his or her fate.  
  
He did not miss the fact that Hermione had not looked at him as he came to her to pick her task. She simply picked up the piece of parchment and opened it. Not wanting to rouse suspicion, he continued before anyone noticed his moment of pause. After the class had all picked what they were to do, he went back to the podium at the front of the class, and began his lecture on the proper method of brewing. After the instructions were given, and the pairs began their own brews, he went to his desk to continue his marking.  
  
Neville nudged Hermione while Snape wasn't looking. "Hermione?" He asked, nervously.  
  
"What is it, Neville? Don't add those yet!" She said, slapping his hand away from the fish scales.  
  
"This is one potion I really won't mind botching." Neville muttered. Hermione looked up at him, slightly surprised.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked. Neville didn't say anything, but he handed her the slip of paper that he had withdrawn from the pouch. 'Sing a dirty song.' It said.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Who wrote these?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, I don't know, and I don't know many songs. Never mind dirty." Neville responded.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hermione replied. "It's not like he can take points off for the song. You were assigned to do it."  
  
Neville nodded, and put his concentration back on the potion. Hermione had a feeling that he wasn't telling her something. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on with her work. She liked her task, but normally wouldn't have the brass to go through with it. 'Tell off Severus Snape.'  
  
'With pleasure.' She thought. But what would she say? She knew it would have to keep out the details of their on again off again relationship. That just wouldn't be right.  
  
It took about an hour and a half to complete the potions. Once they were finished, Snape got up from his desk, starting at one side of the room and working to the other. The whole class drank their potions, waiting their turns since the potion lasted for a few hours. Harry's task was to transfigure a classmate's clothing into that of an animal costume. After taking the potion, it took him a few minutes of looking around the room, taking out his wand (a no no in Snape's class), and eventually pointing it at the potion's master himself. A few choice words, and Snape was standing in a pink bunny suit, complete with rabbit ears. The whole class gasped at Harry, completely silent. Harry, for his part, was grinning like an idiot. He thought this was extremely funny. Ron took out a camera that he had gotten into the habit of carrying around for some odd reason. He snapped a picture of him, joining in Harry's smirk of satisfaction at their work.  
  
Snape looked ready to explode. He turned to the two boys. "Grade A work Potter, Weasley." The two boy's smirked even more. "And a detention with Filch." Their faces fell. "I believe your task specified 'classmate'." He smirked himself, transfiguring his clothes back to their original state.  
  
While Snape was distracted, Hermione had allowed her mind to wander in thinking of what she would yell at him about. She could feel her courage increase by the moment. In her wanderings, her subconscious figured out what that odd taste at breakfast was. It was familiar, and she finally put her finger on it. An evil idea struck her. 'OH YES!' She screamed in her mind. But would it work? She began to cough to try and get his attention.  
  
'Professor! Professor!' Snape could hear amidst the coughing. He turned to Hermione, seeing that Neville was patting her on the back. "What is it you want, Miss Granger?" He asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with feigned confusion. Other classmates were also doing so. "Nothing to say?"  
  
"What are you talking about, sir?" She asked. 'I didn't say anything. I just coughed.'  
  
Snape looked down at her in surprise. Now he'd caught on. That funny taste in his coffee? Why didn't he see it before? 'Don't worry. I didn't either until now.' He heard her think.  
  
"Nevermind." He said, turning around. 'And why not? Surely the two best minds in the school would have, considering the number of times we've both encountered it.'  
  
'You used it more than I have.' She pointed out. 'You should have recognized it immediately.' He turned his attention back to the class, who were beginning to wonder what exactly Snape was going to do. It was unusual for him to space out like that. He caught himself before anyone questioned him due to his or her enhanced courage.  
  
'This is not the time, Hermione.' He thought.  
  
'Oh! It's 'Hermione' now is it?' She thought angrily. 'Would you do me a favour and choose what you will call me? It's really becoming confusing.'  
  
'We will talk after classes.' Snape finally said. He continued with the class, acting as if there wasn't a battle going on in his head. Now that he was riled up, even though he didn't look it, Hermione put her plan into action.  
  
'Don't even think about it, Hermione. You don't have the guts.' Snape said, forgetting himself.  
  
'Under normal circumstances, no.' She replied. 'But now that I'm under the potion, I feel compelled to see if I can get away with it. After all, what can you do?' With that, Snape could feel the tingles that were present during their previous encounters. It started on his arm, as if she were pulling his wrist towards her. He held his arm tighter to his body, but there was still that pulling. His arm, after all, wasn't actually moving. It just felt like it was. He continued the class, knowing that even if he sent her away, he would still be feeling whatever she planned to do with him, and he wouldn't be able to dissuade her soon enough. He could feel the tingles move up his arm, to his shoulder and along his jaw line.  
  
'Hermione, please. Not right now.' Snape thought. The tingles kept moving, only now, they were moving downward, flicking at his nipples, and continuing towards his abdomen.  
  
'Not now? Is the big potions master begging?' Hermione asked, continuing her assault. She could feel the textures of the sparse hairs on his stomach, and the muscle tightened. Both 'hands' moved down lightly to his hips, along his outer thighs, and slowly began to move to the center.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me?' He thought, thanking Merlin that the robes he wore were heavy enough to hide anything.  
  
'Think of it as revenge, Severus.' She thought, her eyes gleaming with mischief. 'I just thought it would be fair for me to pay back Christmas Eve after all. Do you have any idea what I went through after that? You pushing me away, again!' She emphasized.  
  
He groaned out loud. The class looked up at him in surprise, wondering what happened. Somehow, he was able to control his blush and snap at the students. "Get on with it!" 'You know my reasons, Hermione.' Snape continued, trying to ignore the tingles of one hand as it traveled back towards his shoulder, and along his jaw. The other hand kept up its activities down below, just teasing, not actually going where he wanted it now. 'It wouldn't be appropriate, and I'm not comfortable with the situation.'  
  
'Bull shit!' Hermione thought, the tingling stopping as her anger increased. 'And for a minute there I thought you were talking to me specifically. If you weren't so comfortable with it, than why did you kiss me? Why did you make the plans to continue after I graduated? If this is your idea of teasing, Severus Snape, I am most pissed!'  
  
"Why can't you get it?" Snape said aloud, looking over where Hermione and Neville were sitting, not even realizing it until Hermione's shocked eyes met his. The class was silent once again. Neville looked at the potions master with some fear, hoping that the potion would hold on for him before he wet himself.  
  
"Mr Longbottom. Did you hear the question?" Snape snapped, trying to think of the best way to make it look natural in his class. After all, he berated the boy for seven years. Why not today? Neville nodded his head. "Well, your task."  
  
Neville got up, ready to sing the first dirty song that came to mind. His fear was slowly dwindling as the potion took hold of it, and crushed it down. He took a breath, and began.  
  
"Isn't it awfully nice to have a penis  
  
Isn't it frightfully good to have a dong  
  
It's swell to own a stiffy, it's divine to own a dick  
  
From the tiniest little tager, to the world's biggest prick  
  
So three cheers to your willy or John Thomas  
  
Hooray for your one-eyed talzer snake  
  
Your piece of pork, your wife's best friend, your percy or your cock  
  
You can wrap it up in ribbon; you can slip it in your sock  
  
But don't take it out in public or they will stick you in the dock  
  
And you won't come back" (MONTY PYTHON RULES!!)  
  
He sat down, many in the class gaping. Snape caught himself. "Miss Granger, stay after class. Mr Longbottom, 10 points from Gryffindor. You were supposed to sing! Dismissed!!" Snape said. Dumbly, most of them got up from their seats and made their way to the door. Once they were down the hall a bit of ways, their shocked gasps turned into peels of laughter. "NEVILLE RULES!" Was heard yelled from the top of the stairs before Snape closed the door.  
  
~@~  
  
"Why did you take points off? What Neville did was a song." Hermione said after the door was closed.  
  
"I wouldn't have considered it a song." Snape said. "I am the teacher after all."  
  
"You seem to like to remind me." Hermione spat. "I'm well aware that you are a teacher. A teacher with his head up his ass, but a teacher nonetheless."  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"How dare I what? Keep in mind that one, I am under the influence of not one, but two potions. And two, I was assigned the task to tell you off."  
  
"We are no longer in the class, therefore, you will not go through with the task. It was already proven that your potion worked."  
  
"I bloody well will go through with the task as it appears that it is needed. You don't think I get it? I can see perfectly well, Severus Snape. You decide here and now. Will I walk out the door in search of a tutor and never look at you again? Or will you at least be the friend to me that you were before the holidays?" Hermione said.  
  
The silence in the room was deafening. The adrenaline that was rushing during their first argument in class, which caused him to start it out loud, had died down somewhat. But the prospect of her walking away and not coming back was very unappealing. He could still hear her thoughts. Her fears that he would ask her to leave. Her wish to continue with their research and their friendship. Her frustration with his constant inner battle about her, how it affected her, and what she should be to him and what she shouldn't be.  
  
She could hear his thoughts running; constantly the same argument going through his head. Student! Over and over again, all she heard was Student! But she could sense that he was struggling with what he would do. Than one thought struck her. 'I should tell her to leave.' She heard. Loud and clear, 'I should tell her to leave.' It began to sound like a mantra. One that he obviously seemed to be following. Like she had before New Year's, she nodded her head, lowering her eyes to the floor, not wanting him to see how much it pained her to do so even though he could hear it. "Goodbye, Professor." She said quietly. Turning around, she reached for the door handle.  
  
A hand stopped her.  
  
"Please stay, Hermione." Severus finally said. She looked up at him, his eyes displaying the confusing emotions going through his mind. The potion that had a hold of them was wearing off slowly. "I am a bastard. And there was no call for it. If we can, I'd like to at least be a friend to you. Although, I fear we may never get past the awkwardness."  
  
She continued to look in his eyes, gauging the sincerity of his words. Finally, she took her hand off the doorknob, and put her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist as he returned the embrace. A few more minutes of silence past before he spoke again. "We should really go to lunch."  
  
"You broke the silence to talk about food? You really are a bastard." Hermione laughed as she let him go. He smirked at her.  
  
"You know me." He said.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione and Severus decided that they would continue the research, but only two days a week. They both admitted they were spending a little too much time together. But when they did, boy did they flirt. But only in the friendly way that she and Draco did. It helped to ease the tension between them.  
  
It was now a Friday night in February, right before Valentine's Day, and one of those nights that she did have off from the research to catch up on her homework from the nights she would be assisting him. Walking back to the Gryffindor tower after dinner, she turned when she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw Neville and Dannie walking over to her.  
  
"Hermione, you coming tonight?" Neville asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The game room. Another round of truth or dare." Dannie said excitedly.  
  
"No thank you guys. I'm going to catch up on my reading and than head off to bed." Hermione replied.  
  
"Come on, Hermione." Dannie whined. "You gots to come. I mean, you have all weekend to study and sleep."  
  
"Right, and I want to get it done now."  
  
Both Neville and Dannie looked at each other and nodded. Looking at her, they both simultaneously gave her the puppy eyes.  
  
"No. Guys. Really. Go on without me." Hermione said, trying to look away from them.  
  
"P-p-p-please?" They said pathetically in unison, allowing the watery eyes to come out.  
  
"All right!" Hermione finally said. "You guys suck by the way."  
  
"And how!" Neville said, looking at Dannie, who blushed.  
  
"Too much info." Hermione muttered, following them to the game room.  
  
~@~  
  
"Dare." Hermione said, much to the surprise of the group. "What? I'm in an adventurous mood. Especially after Draco scratched Mrs Norris behind the ear."  
  
The dude in question was in the corner of the room with Jessica, getting a few scratches of his own repaired. He did admit to liking the confusion across Filch's face though. It was worth the damage.  
  
"Well, I've been saving this one up since the day we began this." Harry responded. "I dare you to try and convince Professor Snape that Professor McGonagall has a thing for him. Use anything she does or says as proof somehow."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous!" Hermione said.  
  
"You know the two of them best. Which, by the way, is extremely scary." Harry replied. "He'd probably take some of what you say as truth."  
  
"Or he'd more than likely have me thrown in the loony bin at St Mungos." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, we could do consequence." Draco piped up.  
  
"No thanks. After the consequence that Ron did?" Hermione said. "How long do I have to do this?"  
  
"Just tomorrow." Ron said.  
  
"All right." She thought for a moment. "I accept your challenge."  
  
~@~  
  
The next day, Hermione went up to Professor McGonagall's office. Knocking on the door, she turned the handle and opened it when she heard an invitation to do so.  
  
"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise." McGonagall said. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione replied. "How have you been?"  
  
McGonagall set about the task of making tea. "I've been doing well. Just finishing up my marking for the past week. Yourself?"  
  
"Just working on my homework, trying to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble, research. Same old." Hermione replied.  
  
"And how is working with the surly potions master treating you?"  
  
"It's been all right. What do you think of him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's very intelligent, knows his subject. Although, I think that he's rather stricter with his students than is necessary. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Hermione said, accepting the offered tea.  
  
"He hasn't made a pass at you, has he?" McGonagall said, chuckling.  
  
"No more than usual." Hermione said with a smile. The professor choked a bit on her tea.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Professor. I'm joking." Hermione said. McGonagall wasn't convinced that she was being completely honest.  
  
"I see." The conversation continued a bit longer, with the professor mentally making plans on visiting the potions master soon.  
  
~@~  
  
"Enter." Severus said. Hermione entered the room, looking to see a bit of anger in his eyes. He watched as she closed the door and sat at the chair across from him.  
  
"I had a visitor today." He began. "A certain transfiguration professor who couldn't help but accuse me of indecent activity towards a certain star pupil. Can you ever imagine why this professor needed to speak with me?"  
  
"Well, she asked if you made a pass at me. Usually we just joke about this. I didn't know I'd made her jealous." Hermione replied.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, like I said, we usually just joke about it. She seemed to be upset by it this time. I think she has her eye on you." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you mean 'her eye on' me?" Severus asked, not really wanting the answer.  
  
"Well, you don't notice it so much since she's not in your line of sight so much at meals. But I think she's been giving you the look."  
  
"The look?"  
  
"Yeah, you know the look." Hermione said, slowly bringing her eyelids down until her eyes were half closed, moving her head up and down as if she were checking him out. "Think about how she might feel if someone 60 years her junior stole you away from her."  
  
"Hermione. Don't do that again." Severus said, squirming uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"She gets to and I don't? Should I be worried?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She doesn't give me 'the look' as you so put it. If she did, she would be getting one right back."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Except not the one you just gave me."  
  
"Which one than?" Hermione asked, curious as to what the reaction would be if it really happened.  
  
Severus put on his best scowl, followed by a look of utter distaste. Than he stuck his tongue out at her. Hermione giggled. "Who put you up to this, Hermione?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, completely innocent looking (yeah. We know what that means!)  
  
" I guess I should mention that I happened upon your games again last night, and I heard the dare. So I won't waste any more time with it." Severus replied, spoiling all the fun. (I said it before, I'll say it again. . .Bastard!!)  
  
"I must say, Hermione." Severus said, a bit of amusement replacing the anger.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That was just WRONG!"  
  
A/N:  
  
Thank you to all those who had suggestions on the ex-wife's name. And I thought I was bad!  
  
You can hear the Penis Song that Neville sings at . You will need an MP3 player though.  
  
Plastic: Sorry. I had someone who was rather persistent that poor Neville get some action.  
  
Vicsend: Have Dumbledore lock'em in? A bit of S and M added to the story.  
  
Spike-Lover: I guess I would have to say that the reason Snape is usually the one to regret it is because of that whole 'I did so much shit in my life. . .blah blah blah'. I did it hear because I wanted them to fight. Well, I didn't want them to fight. But I wanted a bit more than the cat and mouse thing that seemed to be happening.  
  
Revel_in_me: I don't think my mind knows the way out. Hee hee hee. . .whipped!  
  
Orenda: But calling him Snappy at first would probably really piss him off. I wonder what would happen if the students started doing that. . .PLOT BUNNY!!!  
  
Nymph Demon: Patience my dear.  
  
ChishionoTenshi: He should just get laid.  
  
One Innocent Angel: I think he should get some action from Dobby. After all, the house elves seem to be at the right height.  
  
Jan McNeville: Alliteration allows the author to annoy!!! Hee hee hee! I don't know what the reaction of his grandmother would be. Maybe she'd join in. You never know.  
  
Takemeaway: Yeah. College did that to me too. And my teachers think I pay attention in class! 


	26. The Right Utensils

Valentine's Day.  
  
The most hated day for our dearly beloved Potions master and his absolutely adorable apprentice (ALLITERATION!!).  
  
So, it only stands to reason that these two 'lovebirds' be spending such a holiday in the confines of Snape's office. Snape never left his dungeons, deciding that the only time he will make an appearance will be during the Quidditch match. After all, Slytherin was playing Gryffindor, and he'd spent days telling Hermione how Gryffindor was going to get slaughtered. An argument ensued, and it ended with one Severus Snape making a bet with one Hermione Granger.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ummm. Hermione?" Severus asked, watching the student sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, book on the floor, and her head propped up on hands supported by her elbows. This wouldn't have been so unusual if she wasn't scratching the top of her head with the nail of her big toe.  
  
"Hmmm?" She asked, looking up from the book she was reading. She'd asked him earlier if it was all right for her to bring down a small blanket so she could read while on the floor when they weren't experimenting. She said it helped her to concentrate more.  
  
"What are you doing?" Severus asked, watching as the leg got back into a 'normal' position.  
  
"Reading." She responded, looking back down at the book.  
  
"I meant with your leg."  
  
Hermione looked back up at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked, turning her head slightly to look at her legs, making sure they were still in once piece. Severus wasn't quite sure they were.  
  
"I mean you've been sitting there scratching your head with your toes." He replied. "Last time I checked, limbs weren't supposed to move like that."  
  
"Oh, usually they don't, unless you exercise them to." She said, going back to her book. "It's become a habit of mine when I'm studying. Usually wards off people from bugging me because it absolutely grosses them out."  
  
"What types of exercises do you do, and why would you?" Severus asked, slightly curious as to what other positions she could do. 'Down boy!' He thought.  
  
"It's called yoga. It's actually very calming. Helps me to deal with stress better. Why do you think I'm so calm around test time now?" She asked.  
  
"I figured it was because of your extreme studying. I guess there are other things you need to be stressed out about. Example, Quidditch."  
  
"Are you going to start with that crap again?" Hermione snapped, looking back up at him. She caught the amusement in his eye.  
  
"You just call it crap because you know that Slytherin will win." Severus replied.  
  
"No offence to dear Draco, Severus. But Harry could catch the snitch before Malfoy if he gave him a thirty-second head start. Not to mention the fact that your beaters can't aim for the other team properly. How many times did Shilly Sit hit his teammates during your last game?"  
  
"Ah. But we've got a new beater." Severus reminded her.  
  
"You know, now that I think of it, having that Jessica Jablowmee as beater sounds pretty sick." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"You're getting off topic. The point is is that Slytherin will defeat Gryffindor, and no golden boy will stop us."  
  
"You wanna bet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't make bets, Hermione. Wastes too much energy." Severus replied, looking back down at his tomes.  
  
"Cause you're afraid that you're wrong."  
  
Severus looked up. "You calling me afraid?" Hermione nodded, smirking slightly. "I repeat, Miss Granger." He continued in his most threatening tone, "Are you calling me afraid?"  
  
His tone no longer worked on her. She smirked even more, nodding her head. "I calls'em as I sees'em, Professor Snape." She replied.  
  
He thought for a moment. "Terms! Now!"  
  
"If Gryffindor wins, you have to try and get a dance with Hagrid at the Valentine's Day ball tonight." She said. He paled slightly.  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort." He said, and quickly added, "There's nothing wrong with it, but I refuse to entertain your homosexual fantasies. Pick something else."  
  
Hermione absentmindedly brought her foot up again and began to scratch her head as she thought of something else. She didn't see Severus' eyes start following said foot, but he didn't see the amused expression on her face when she noticed the path his eyes took. She stopped scratching her head, and began to wave her foot around, wondering if he'd notice she was doing that on purpose. He didn't. She stopped waving her foot after a few minutes, bringing it further towards her eyes and watched as his eyes followed. When he realized she was watching him, he cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
"Okay. If Gryffindor wins, you owe me a dance tonight." Hermione finally said. "Wearing crimson robes."  
  
"I thought you hated Valentine's Day." Severus said. "And I will not wear a Gryffindor colour.  
  
"I do. But most likely we'll both be dragged down there, much to our displeasure. And if anybody asks, you could at least say you lost a bet." She replied.  
  
"Fair enough. If Slytherin wins, than you have to show me some more of this 'yoga'. If it's a great way to deal with stress, I might need it." He said.  
  
"Deal." She said. He walked towards her. She held out her hand to shake his, but he grabbed her foot instead and shook it instead. She started to giggle.  
  
"Are you ticklish, Hermione?" Severus asked.  
  
"Are you suicidal, Severus?" Hermione asked, giving him a glare that said 'don't even think about it!'  
  
He didn't think about it. He just started to tickle. Hermione was left screeching in laughter on the floor, begging him to stop. He did eventually, and left Hermione gasping for breath on the floor. "I'll get you for that!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So it was just after lunch that he had donned his Slytherin scarf and made his way out to the Quidditch pitch. He'd supervised some of the team practices and decided, with Jessica as their new beater, that Gryffindor would have a very serious run for their money. Sitting in the box reserved for teachers, he made sure that he sat near Professor McGonagall; but not too close. He was confident that Slytherin would win, but he wouldn't want to take the chance of having Minerva brag endlessly about how well Gryffindor could be doing.  
  
He waited for the game to begin.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor section of the Quidditch pitch, wearing her usual Gryffindor winter attire. She'd spent some of the time away from researching watching the practices on the pitch since her bet with the potions master. From the looks of the strategies that they had come up with, Slytherin would be blown away. The only concern was what Jessica's talent was. She had become the new beater for the Slytherin team, and Hermione had never seen her performance on a broom.  
  
She took a deep breath, and waited for the game to begin.  
  
~@~  
  
"AND NOW TAKING TO THE AIR; GRYFFINDOR!" The cheers rose as the seven Gryffindors came out onto the pitch. "HARRY POTTER, SEEKER AND TEAM CAPTAIN. RON WEASLEY AND SEAMUS FINNEGAN, BEATERS. TANSIA RAIDER, CORDIAL NUTTS, AND YVONNE CARD, CHASERS. AND NOYU MAYNAUGHT, KEEPER." The cheers rose even louder as the team performed formations over the Quidditch pitch. They kept their moves simple, so as to keep their focus on the game.  
  
"AND NOW; SLYTHERIN!" The cheers that had died down once again rose. The games between these two houses were always spectacular. "DRACO MALFOY, SEEKER AND TEAM CAPTAIN. GREGORY GOYLE AND JESSICA JABLOWMEE, BEATERS. YESI AMAVICH, CARSON PLAYHOOF, AND VINCENT CRABBE, CHASERS. AND TOBY SMELLI, KEEPER." The Slytherins did a more elaborate formation over the pitch, surprisingly making more of a display than the Gryffindors did.  
  
"PLAYERS! TAKE YOUR MARKS!" The players positioned themselves as Madame Hooch made her appearance at the centerline to start. Grabbing the Quaffle, she looked up to ensure the players were in their legal positions, and threw the ball into play. It was Yesi who first grabbed the quaffle, darting past Yvonne, as she made her way towards the Gryffindor goal posts. She didn't get far though. She swerved to avoid getting hit by a bludger, and lost her grip on the quaffle. Tansia caught it and made his way back over to the Slytherin side, darting past Goyle, but not quick enough to avoid having the quaffle smacked out of his own grasp. It was luckily caught by Harry and thrown towards Cordial. It was intercepted by Toby, who dropped it into the hands of Carson. Carson flew back over to the Gryffindor goal posts, and made a desperate toss to one of the rings before a bludger nearly knocked him off his broom. The toss was intercepted by Noyu, and tossed back to Yvonne, who darted quickly past Crabbe. Making her way back over to the Slytherin side, she was intercepted by Jessica. Jessica threw the ball up to Toby, who immediately tossed it back to Yesi to get it away from their own rings. Yesi made his way over to the Gryffindor side, tossing the quaffle back and forth between himself and Carson. At the last toss, Yvonne was in position to intercept it from Carson, when it was thrown to Crabbe, who seemed to come from nowhere, instead. He made to toss the ball to the ring closest, but than tossed it to the ring furthest once Noyu got too close, scoring the first goal of the game.  
  
Hermione nearly groaned but reminded herself that the game was still early, and neither Harry nor Draco had spotted the snitch as of yet. She could tell that Severus had a smirk on his face right now.  
  
~@~  
  
The game lasted over three hours.  
  
Slytherin won!  
  
Hermione gave her congratulations to Draco and Jessica before leaving to see how Ron and Harry were doing. She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Her housemates were patting the players on the back, despite the fact they lost. It was an amazing game, and both teams had fought hard. In the end, both teams were tied, and a bludger had thrown Harry off course in a head on race with Draco for the snitch. While Harry was momentarily distracted, Draco caught it.  
  
It seemed that everyone was still heavy into the post game activities, and she made her way down to the dungeons to face the music, promising Ginny (who nagged her for days on end) that she would return with plenty of time to get ready for the Valentine's Day ball.  
  
She approached the dungeon, imagining the size of Severus' smirk when she arrived. They would set up a time when she would show him the moves. Approaching the door, she mentally berated herself for the millionth time since the end of the game for making the bet. Didn't she learn anything from betting with Draco and Harry? It caused enough problems. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Opening the door, Severus didn't need to turn to know who was there. "Miss Granger, please close the door." She did so, walking over to the seat she usually occupied. He turned and looked at her. "I must admit." He started. "I very well nearly fell out of the box today." She started to giggle at the thought.  
  
"That was a close one." She replied.  
  
"Very. And now that I have been proven right."  
  
"Ah yes. The terms." Hermione rolled her eyes, waiting for her fate.  
  
"Since we do research on Mondays and Thursdays, I think Wednesdays would be good for these yoga lessons." Severus said. "Any objections?"  
  
"No, sir. I look forward to seeing what you can do." Hermione said, blushing slightly when she realized just how badly that could have sounded.  
  
Severus seemed to not take notice. "Very well than." He said. "I have no doubt that you will be at the ball this evening. The Headmaster has made it clear that the faculty attendance is required, no matter how much I have nagged him. Unless you were able to dissuade your friends from pushing you to go."  
  
"No such luck, I'm afraid." She replied. "At least you won't be the only one suffering."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
~@~  
  
"Oh Hermione! You look GORGEOUS!!" Ginny squealed as Hermione came out of the bathroom, full makeup and dress. Ginny had done her hair for her. Most of her hair flowing down with a loose bun gracing the top of the back of her head, very light makeup, and deep purple robes, flowing gracefully to the floor. Over all, simple; but it all fit rather nicely.  
  
"I hate going through all this crap. I could be spending the night reading and studying for NEWTs." Hermione complained.  
  
"Oh shush. You should do this more often." Ginny replied, putting the finishing touches on her own hair.  
  
"I'm only thankful that I can at least get away without any underwear." Hermione said absentmindedly. She looked up to a wide-eyed Ginny. "What? It can be very restricting sometimes."  
  
"I'm so glad I'm not alone there." Ginny finally said.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all entered the Great Hall for the Valentine's Day ball. They would meet up with Draco and Jessica soon. They noticed Neville and Dannie were a bit preoccupied as they approached the Hall. They decided to not disturb them. The teachers would get them to cool off later.  
  
When they entered the Hall, they noticed that all the house tables had been moved from the room, and only a few smaller tables had been lined along the walls. The ceiling showed off the gorgeous snowfall outside; large flakes floating down about halfway in the room and the occasional star could be seen through the clouds.  
  
The guys left the gals at a table to chat while they went off to cause a ruckus. Before they left, they gave the girls a few words of advice; stay away from the punch bowl, and don't eat the candy. After promising that it was all in good fun and no one would end up in the hospital wing seriously harmed, the girls promised that they would not divulge their plans.  
  
Lavender, Pavarti, and Pansy soon joined the group, getting Ginny in a heated argument about the dangers of using magic on your hair. Hermione and Jessica looked from each other, back to the group, and than at each other again before nodding and deciding to leave them to their debate.  
  
"Where are you guys off to?" Pansy asked.  
  
"The astronomy tower." Jessica replied.  
  
"Why would you want to go there?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Cause we want to make out." Hermione said, the two girls walking away from the group. Although Jessica enjoyed Valentine's Day, she couldn't stomach all the 'beauty banter' those girls usually had. They got to the other side of the Great Hall where they met up with Dannie.  
  
"Where's Neville?" Jessica asked. "You two are usually never parted unless force by unforgivable is used."  
  
"He's just grabbing some punch for us." Dannie replied.  
  
"Uh oh!" Jessica said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't drink the punch, whatever you do." Hermione said. Dannie looked up to where Neville had gone and could see him returning with two small cups. She didn't know what happened to the punch, but would take no chances. Especially since both a Gryffindor and a Slytherin had warned her. As Neville neared them, she was about to tell him not to drink the punch, but it was too late. Just as she opened her mouth, Neville brought one of the cups up to his mouth and took a big gulp.  
  
"Ummm. Neville, hon?" Dannie said.  
  
"Yes?" Neville asked.  
  
"Come with me." She said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the Great Hall. Jessica and Hermione could see the big grin on his face as he allowed himself to be led out.  
  
"What do you suppose will happen?" Jessica asked.  
  
Both girls were startled by a high-pitched scream. Looking in the direction it came from, they could make out that Noyu Maynaught was looking around the group wide-eyed, and was beet red in the face. She than looked down at her self, hugged herself, and ran from the Great Hall, screaming that she could never show her face around the school again.  
  
Hermione was absolutely confused, and looked over at Jessica, who had a look of dawning realization.  
  
"Oh Merlin. He didn't!" She exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Who didn't? And what didn't they do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Draco. You remember when Craven Moorehed came on New Years?" She asked. Hermione shook her head. "Oh yeah! You were sick that night, weren't you?" Jessica continued, trying to mask the guilt. "Craven Moorehed was one of my father's college buddies who used to play pranks on everyone. He thought that the party at New Year's was rather tame, and told Draco about some of the gags he used to pull at Oxford. I've heard all the stories, and Draco told me that he would love to do some of them. I told him he didn't have the guts."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Jessica. No offense. But that was pretty stupid on your part."  
  
Jessica feigned hurt for a moment, than smiled. "Yeah. But than again, I don't know Draco as well as you do. Well, I don't know his personality as much as you do." She said with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"What did he do anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Have you learned about the sense sensitivity potions?" She asked, not missing the slight blush Hermione got on her cheeks as she nodded. "It's a variation on the sight sensitivity potion, whereas the person who ingests it can actually see through certain materials."  
  
Hermione needed to more explanation. Hermione was about to ask how long it should last for when Draco came up to the pair. "Did you see Noyu? I wonder what happened to her."  
  
"Don't play ignorant, Draco." Hermione said.  
  
Draco turned to Jessica. "You told her, didn't you."  
  
Jessica looked up at him. "Of course I did. If some of the guys here figured out that they weren't actually naked, well, those with more decency anyway, I should at least warn her to cover up."  
  
"First, I don't think you'll find many guys who have decency here when it comes to looking at naked chicks. Second, I don't think they'd stay around. There are an equal amount of guys here." Draco said. "Anyway, have you guys seen Ron?"  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Draco said. He held out his hand to Jessica as the music started up. "Care for a dance, mi'lady?"  
  
"Why good sir!" Jessica said. "Of course." Draco smiled, and waited for Jessica to place her hand in his. He was slightly taken aback when Jessica grabbed Hermione around the waist, and the two girls made their way to the dance floor. He watched the two of them for a moment as they started dancing, before smiling again and shaking his head. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm quite comfortable." Hermione said.  
  
"Jessica?" Draco tried again. He missed the glance Jessica made over his shoulder at the Great Hall entrance.  
  
"And miss the groping action? Hermione. You have great hands." Jessica said. Both looked completely serious.  
  
"It's all the potions work I do. Keeps the fingers strong while allowing them to remain graceful and delicate." She said with a straight face. Hermione lifted her head off of Jessica's shoulder. The two girls looked at each other for a few moments before slowly inching closer. Draco's eyes were widening each centimeter they moved. Just as their lips were about to touch, they looked over at Draco, and nearly collapsed in laughter.  
  
Draco was literally wide-eyed and drooling. He snapped out of his trance. "Damn. Can I join?" They started to laugh again. Draco held out his hand to Jessica once again. "Seriously." He said.  
  
"Certainly." Jessica replied, taking his hand.  
  
"Jessica!" Hermione said in mock rage. "Did it all mean nothing to you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. You're a nice gal and all, but I prefer to cross dressing type." Draco looked at her in surprise. "What? You spend more time in the bathroom than half the girls in my dorm."  
  
"You are so mean."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's cool." He whispered before letting go of her waist, and spinning her around once before latching on again. "Don't mind in the bit."  
  
Hermione shook her head, and turned to make her way back to the table where Ginny and Pansy were talking. As soon as she turned though, there stood the potions master, wearing his usual black, scowl firmly in place.  
  
"Miss Granger."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Scowl softening slightly, he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Hermione nodded and lifted her hand up into his, her other hand went to his shoulder. His arm snaked around her waist as the song continued. "Finally got dragged down here, hmmm?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. I didn't expect to hide from the Headmaster for long. I did not, however, miss your interesting exchange with Miss Jablowmee." He said, voice lowering.  
  
"Jessica has had an interesting influence on me. You should've seen the look on Draco's face." She replied.  
  
"I expect it was the same look any male within five feet of you two had." Severus replied.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. She could see the amusement in his eyes. "I know. I've been told I can be pretty bad. You probably had the same expression." She said. "By the way, how come you're dancing with me? I lost the bet, remember?"  
  
Severus leaned down slowly. "This just happens to be an added bonus to my winnings, Miss Granger." He growled softly into her ear. He allowed some air to blow gently across the lobe before he straightened up. The song ended, and Hermione, who became a bit flustered after that, had regained her composure.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, Miss Granger." He said, bowing slightly before walking to the head table.  
  
~@~  
  
It was after the ball that found Hermione making her way to the kitchen. She didn't eat much that day, except for the crow after the Quidditch match. Deciding to grab a piece of fruit before returning to her dorm, she approached the portrait of the fruit bowl. Tickling the pear, she walked through the opened entrance, and stopped once she got a look at the kitchens.  
  
They were empty. Not a house elf to be seen. This was strange. Suddenly, a loud clatter which sounded like a bunch of pots and pans being thrown about made her jump, but she remained silent. Whoever was there, it didn't sound like she should make her presence known until she knew there was no danger. She could hear a voice.  
  
It sounded like Dobby! He was muttering something, but it was quiet, not sounding at all like there was any danger. But you never could tell for sure. She snuck to the corner that led to the main kitchen area, and cautiously poked her head around. The scene that awaited her was too shocking to realize.  
  
There was Ron, leaning on the counter with his elbows, and Dobby was floating behind him. And their movements looked. . .AHHHHH!  
  
Her shock began to dissipate somewhat, and some of the muddled words coming from Dobby started to become clearer. "Dobby helps friend of Harry Potter." He was saying. Ron, whose eyes were closed, was sweating slightly. Hermione decided that her stomach had taken an abrupt leave of her, and she turned to leave the kitchens before she was spotted. She opened the door as silently as she possibly could, and walked out into the hall. Before the doors closed all the way, she heard Ron yell, "SAVE ME DOBBY!! SAVE ME!!"  
  
Hermione stopped midstep, looked back at the portrait, and raised her eyebrows. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath, and continued on her way. Sleep would not come easy this evening.  
  
A/N:  
  
AHHHHH! I can't believe I added a bit of slash. I don't do slash. It isn't me. But I had to. So much demand for some Ron action.  
  
I noticed that the links I have put into the A/N's haven't been showing recently. I have no idea why not, as I've double-checked them in my documents and even edited the hyperlink in hopes that it would work. So far nothing.  
  
MadAboutHarry: I just realized that I meant to answer your question in an earlier chapter, but for some reason didn't include it. I apologize. The gift that Snape gave Hermione was the Syllabus for the courses she would be taking in the first year of university study.  
  
Zoe: Yup. The potion makes them aware of the thoughts of the person they concentrate on. If two drinkers are focused on each other, the tactile fun can start.  
  
Takemeaway: It would be a funny short story. I'll have to give it some thought soon.  
  
Plastic: I hope Dannie7 doesn't read the reviews. She might get a tad mad at you. Of course, if it's just the jealousy talking, she might forgive and share. . .*hee hee*  
  
Piggylette: I must say. . .I have never gotten a review that long!!! I took one look at it and went 'WHOA!' I'm glad that you're enjoying this. I love people who appreciate my disgusting twisted side. I told some people about this story and they gave me 'the look'. But they know I'm pretty cracked, so just turn around and ignore me, not thinking that one day I may include them in the perverted insanity. They'll never know.  
  
Revel_in_me: I'm not quite ready to leave the gutter. I've heard it's scary out there.  
  
Jan McNeville: What?!? Would you want to wage war with me in word wonders? Why? I have a way with words!  
  
Bethsand: Thank you for the compliments. I'll try to keep you posted on the GW/RL fic. But it won't be funny like this. The way it's looking, it seems somewhat disturbed.  
  
ChishionoTenshi: She's becoming an influence on Hermione, especially when Snappy seems to be around.  
  
Selene: Food for thought: Amateurs built the ark; Professionals built the Titanic. What am I saying? Just goes to show that, despite the fact we want to believe otherwise, Snape is human and not perfect. He may be a trained master, but that doesn't mean he'll never miss something.  
  
Atalaya: I was going to, but I couldn't resist the penis song. With the refined English voice reciting it, it was too funny.  
  
HotsummerAK47: Hints? Hon. Much like Hermione, I'm a tease!! 


	27. Just Add Some Oils

It was the first Wednesday after Valentine's. Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, a mat in her hand. She had brought with her what she usually had with her when doing yoga. A music charm provided the steady and smooth rhythms she needed to use to concentrate on her movements while remaining quite relaxed, which was needed for some of the moves. She tucked candles into her pockets, scented with a light vanilla that helped her mind to clear itself.  
  
She'd told Harry and Ron that Snape needed her help for an extra night. They nodded, but it seemed that Harry had this annoying all knowing look in his eyes. She ignored it and made her way down to the dungeons.  
  
As she approached the entrance to the dungeons, she heard someone calling her. "Miss Granger." She heard off to her left. She turned to face her head of house, who had a concerned look in her eyes. "Do you have a moment?"  
  
"Certainly, Professor. But I have to be in the dungeons by eight to assist Professor Snape." She replied.  
  
Hermione walked over to where her head of house was standing. Professor McGonagall looked down at the objects that Hermione had been carrying. "I thought you said you were assisting Professor Snape." She said.  
  
"I am. He lets me bring some of my stuff down while reading. I told him that it helps me to concentrate." Hermione said. No sense in telling her everything. Hermione had known the kind of person Minerva McGonagall was, and 'I'm teaching Severus an exercise that involves some potentially suggestive movements' wouldn't really have gone well with her.  
  
"I see." Professor McGonagall said, not looking like she believed this. "Well, I'd be delighted to hear about the research."  
  
"Of course." Hermione replied. "I must be going. Professor Snape doesn't like it when I'm late." And with that, she turned and went to his office.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione and Severus were sitting on the floor of his office. She'd transfigured another mat for Severus to use and the music charm began to play. Deciding that it would be best if he were as relaxed as she could get him, she started with a few breathing exercises.  
  
"Sit in a comfortable position." She instructed, crossing her legs in front of her with her feet resting on the ankle of the other foot. He tried to follow her example, but wound up hurting himself.  
  
"Ah. How do you find THAT comfortable?" He asked, rubbing his ankle. She started to giggle.  
  
"It's an acquired position." She said.  
  
"Why would you want to acquire it?" He asked with surprise.  
  
"Cause it freaks people out. My second purpose for taking up yoga." Hermione replied. "Although, I learned I have to be careful with what I do around others."  
  
Severus had the mental image of Hermione pointing at her eyes with her toes. Just something about that, he thought, shifting uncomfortably. 'Probably just the realization that she's pretty flexible.'  
  
"Is that your chosen position, Professor?" Hermione asked, breaking his train of thought. Severus crossed his ankles in front of him, and nodded.  
  
"What you must do now," she continued, "is focus on the music. You want to inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth to the rhythm of music. If you close your eyes, it will help as well."  
  
Severus closed his eyes, and began to breath as instructed. He focused on the music best he could, but since he was inhaling through his nose, he caught the scent of her. 'Vanilla. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was teasing me.' He thought, trying to remain focused on the music and his breathing. His nose wouldn't let him, though. He kept going back to that scent. 'So sweet smelling.' He thought. He was so focused on the scent that he didn't notice that his breath had quickened slightly. Hermione did.  
  
"Sir, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Severus broke out of his trace. "Quite, Hermione." He responded. "Shall we continue?" She nodded, and told him to go back into the breathing, knowing that he still was not relaxed, but not really sure why. This time, Severus did all he could to focus on the music and his breathing. It was a few moments later that Hermione was satisfied, and instructed him into the first position.  
  
~@~  
  
"All right. Release, and sit down slowly." Hermione said. She'd been showing Severus some of her favorite yoga moves for about an hour, and Severus had never been so glad that it was over. Instead of sitting down slowly, he released, and allowed himself to fall face down to the mat.  
  
"You call that relaxing?" He said, breathing a bit quickly.  
  
"I told you not to push yourself, Severus. You should have said something." Hermione told him, sitting back down in her starting position. "You shouldn't feel like you have to do everything I can. I've been doing this for years." She added, watching him rub his lower back, refusing to get up off the floor. "Are you all right?"  
  
If Severus could have looked up at her, he would have shot her one of his 'for the stupid' glares. "Of course, Hermione. I'm only in pain that is only rivaled by an unforgivable." He snapped. Hermione shook her head and got up from her position. She walked over to him, and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Where does it hurt?" She asked him. He indicated his lower back, and she reached out, and moved his hands from it.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"You'll feel better. Don't worry." She responded. Placing her fingertips on his lower back, she lightly rubbed the skin. Adding pressure gradually, she was rewarded with a groan, muffled somewhat by the mat. She lowered her palms to replace her fingertips, applying a bit more pressure, smoothing out the muscles through his shirt. The room was quiet, save for the music and his small sighs of contentment. Hermione spoke up after a few moments. "Severus, do you have any Skreet oil?"  
  
"Why?" He asked, sounding a bit drowsy.  
  
"Well, it helps to relax muscles since it reacts with the salts of the skin." She replied. "The warmth of the oils allows the muscles to relax, and leaves no scent."  
  
"Hermione." Severus said worriedly, turning slightly, and getting a small pang of pain in his back. "Are you going to ask me to take my shirt off?"  
  
"No." Hermione replied. "I'm gonna ask you to take it all off. What do you think?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes. "If you're not comfortable with the thought, than don't worry about it.  
  
"Don't worry about." Severus replied, trying to get up. His back muscles protested however, and he groaned in pain as he hit the floor again.  
  
"Severus?" Hermione asked with concern.  
  
"What?" He asked shortly.  
  
Hermione couldn't resist. "Have you fallen and you can't get up?"  
  
"Don't even start giggling, Gryffindor." Severus said, noting the amusement in her voice as she asked the question. She ignored him and started to giggle anyway.  
  
"You'll feel better. I promise." Hermione said, getting up and going to his storage closet. She found the skreet oil, and made her way back to the office. She was worried that he wouldn't take his shirt off for this to work, but when she arrived, she could see that Severus had taken off his shirt, and was lying down on the mat face down. She took a few moments to regard him.  
  
'Hmmm.' She thought. 'Nice muscles, definitely getting a good view of that delectable derriere.' She shook the thought out of her head, getting back to him. "At least you warmed up to the idea." She said. "Severus?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just to warn you, I'm going to have to straddle your thighs." She said. "It's just easier to knead the muscles without hurting myself in the process."  
  
"Just behave yourself." Severus said, nodding, and she made her way over to him. She straddled his thighs as she said she would, and took the vial of oil, opened it, and allowed it to trickle along his back. She could feel the muscles of his legs tense slightly before relaxing. She placed her hands back on his lower back, smoothing the oil over the entire area, before kneading firmly. She gave him pressure that would not cause pain, but would be awfully close, and allowed the rhythm of the music to dictate the rhythm that she rubbed.  
  
Severus, for his part, was feeling more relaxed. He allowed himself to almost doze, feeling nothing but Hermione's hands on him. The all-knowing hands. The hands that instinctively knew where and how to touch him. 'Oh Gods!' He thought. The images flashing through his mind, the different outcomes of what was going on now. Of more than a shirt being removed. And not only on him. 'Severus! Stop that!' He scolded himself. 'Just wait for graduation, haul her over your shoulder, and ravish her like there was no tomorrow. It's almost over!'  
  
Apparently not soon enough, however. Hermione reached over to his shoulders, squeezing slightly, and rubbing circles along the length of his spine. Up and down, up and down she went. Whenever she reached up, he could feel the heat of her body on him in addition to the oils. 'Damn! This is not the time to be standing at attention, soldier boy.' He thought, groaning as Hermione had hit a particularly sore part of his anatomy. Though, not as sore as another one was becoming. He'd better stop this.  
  
Hermione could feel him tense under her. She was not completely sure why, but she had an idea. It made her smile. She reached for his sides, applying pressure to those, and slowly slid her hands up them. When she got to just under his arm, her hands went back up to his shoulders as she leaned down and whispered, "Everything all right, Severus?"  
  
The puff of warm air that he felt on his lobe made him shiver slightly. "Fine. I think that's enough." Hermione got off him (No, not 'got him off'. Although, she could have!), and walked towards her mat. He got off the floor, and as quickly as possible, covered himself with his robe. Apparently, 'soldier boy' didn't want to listen to reason.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night?" Hermione asked. "There are a couple of things I want to go over with you." Severus nodded, and she turned to get to the door. "Anything else I could do before I go?" She asked, a smile that told him 'you can't hide from me'. Her eyes drifted down a bit, and Severus decided to cut her off.  
  
"No, Miss Granger. Nothing at all." He replied. She nodded, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Well, just before I go, you know the potion we have so much fun with?" She asked with a wicked grin. He nodded. "I still have some." And with that, she left the room, leaving him with his thoughts.  
  
~@~  
  
"I will not give her the satisfaction. I will NOT give her the satisfaction. I WILL NOT give her the satisfaction." Severus was saying over and over again out loud. He knew what she was getting at. Knowing that he wouldn't be comfortable in her touching him like that until she graduated, he knew her reasoning. She wouldn't really be touching him. To say that he wasn't tempted would be a big crock of. . .yeah. He decided he should take care of it with his old friend, Palmala Handerson.  
  
Walking to the bathroom, he noticed that there had been a vial of potion placed on his coffee table. He knew what it was. What he didn't know was how it got there. Did Albus know what happened in his office, and made a trip down here? Did Hermione sneak into his private chambers and put it there? Didn't matter. He was NOT going to give her the satisfaction. He continued to go to his bathroom, turning on the water, and stepping in. After 'soldier boy' was properly handled, he got out, and walked to the couch in front of the fireplace, vial of potion in the corner of his eye on the table.  
  
He tried to ignore it. He really tried. But he couldn't. The curiosity of what she might do was too overwhelming for him. 'I should've thrown it in the fire.' He thought as he drank it.  
  
'Shoulda, coulda, woulda.' He heard almost immediately. 'I was wondering when you were going to join me.'  
  
'Damn you, foul temptress.' He thought, and heard her giggle.  
  
'Why thank you.' She thought. 'Now what will I do with you. You've already taken the fun out of this in the shower.'  
  
'How long have you been spying on me?' Severus asked.  
  
'Since you vowed not to give me the satisfaction.' She thought, sounding like she was pouting. 'I should feel hurt, and just try to ignore you.'  
  
'Well, since you've been spying on me, I'll have to punish you.' He thought. 'I don't like being spied on, and I don't like being ignored.'  
  
'Oooh. I'm scared.' She thought.  
  
A knocking on his door interrupted him. 'What the hell?'  
  
'Tell them to go away.' She thought impatiently.  
  
He opened the door, and saw the Head of Gryffindor house there. "Severus, I need to speak with you." She said.  
  
"Can it wait until a decent hour tomorrow, Minerva?" He asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. It's about Hermione. I'm concerned about the attentions you've been giving her, and I want to get an understanding between us." She said, inviting herself into his quarters.  
  
'What'd I tell you, Severus. She's jealous.' He heard Hermione think.  
  
'That's enough. I didn't need the image in the first place, and I don't want it now.' He snapped back at her.  
  
'I can give you another image.' Hermione said, and he started to feel the tingles on his chest.  
  
"Not now!" He snapped, sitting down and acting as calmly as he could.  
  
"It will have to be now. Severus, normally I'd be happy that you'd be paying attention to a student and it not be in a scathingly critical way." She began. The tingles continued on his chest, moving up his neck in light caresses. When the started to go lightly back and forth on the base of his skull, he shivered slightly.  
  
"Severus?" Minerva asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine. Just a bit cold is all." He replied, trying to ignore the sensations Hermione was giving him.  
  
"I've always told you that the dungeons are too cold." Minerva said. "But anyway, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at the work that you two have been doing." Severus scowled at her. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's. . . it's. . .OK!" She snapped, getting up. "I'll admit it. I DON'T trust you. I'm concerned about this."  
  
Severus was getting a bit pink in the cheeks. Minerva sure as hell picked a good time to start yelling, as Hermione's 'hands' had gone back down south, teasing him by tickling his outer thighs. 'Hermione! Behave!' He could feel himself start to get hard again. 'Not in her presence, please!'  
  
'I want to see some of your famed control at work.' Hermione said. 'What a better way to experiment.'  
  
"Why is she bringing a mat to your classroom?" Minerva asked. "Why is she in your presence so often? And why, tell me this Severus, why were you in her room on New Year's Eve?"  
  
Severus felt the tingles move to his inner thighs, not quite touching him, but getting close. He could feel himself hardening even more at the sensation. He missed her questions.  
  
"Repeat that?" Severus said, desperately holding on to some sort of composure.  
  
"Why were you in her room on New Year's Eve?" Minerva repeated. "The Fat Lady told me you were there, and she was the only one in the tower after you chased Mr Longbottom away."  
  
He could feel Hermione's 'hand' move to the length of him, finally touching him where he most desperately wanted and not wanted it. He groaned out loud, and realized he did so at the anger that Minerva displayed. He tried to make it sound annoyed.  
  
"Are you all right, Severus?" She asked.  
  
"You are repeating yourself, Minerva." Severus said.  
  
"It appears I have to, as you aren't listening to me, nor are you answering me." She snapped back.  
  
"I was in her rooms on New Year's Eve to give her a potion for an allergic reaction that caused her to feel ill. Madame Pomfrey was not present at the time, and Mr Weasley felt that it was important enough to approach me. I'm fine. I have not been feeling well, but will recover. Are your questions adequately answered?" He snapped back. He couldn't help but be short tempered at the moment, although he normally was anyway. He also couldn't help noticing that he was fully hard again, and the tingles did not dissipate in the slightest since they began. He was starting to sweat slightly, and he could see that Minerva seemed somewhat concerned. He thanked the Gods for the billowing robes.  
  
"Well, than Severus." She started. "I expect you to see Madame Pomfrey in the morning if you are not feeling well still. No excuses." With that, she turned to walk to the door, much to his relief. As soon as she left the room, and the doors were closed behind her, he grabbed his wand (the wooden one, not the woody one), and pointed it at the entrance. Muttering a silencing and locking charm, he brought his attention back to Hermione.  
  
'Thank the Gods! That was not funny.' He thought.  
  
'Yes it was.' She giggled back. Sensing his annoyance, she thought, 'I'll make it up to you.'  
  
'When?' He thought. The pressure in his groin increased, and so did the tingles. She brought him to a climax, and he called out her name, thankful that Minerva was more than likely out of the dungeons and couldn't hear anyway with the silencing charm in place. When he caught his breath, he looked down and noticed the mess.  
  
'Great! Now I have to change again!' He thought, and heard her giggles.  
  
A/N:  
  
I must apologize for the ending of the last chapter. I was drinking that night with my parents, and it just went a bit too far. Remember, friends don't let friends write drunk.  
  
I also must apologize for time I took to get this chapter up. A bit of writer's block, but got through it once I had some chocolate. Mmmmm. Chocolate. Anyhoo!  
  
Revel_in_me: I finally got to a bit of the HG/SS action. And I wouldn't DREAM of leaving the gutter. It's too much fun down here.  
  
Jan McNeville: The gal from Gryffindor goes great lengths to get the guy from the other group.  
  
Jennifer: *EVIL GRIN* Do you want that answer in alphabetical, chronological, or random order?  
  
Chibi Chaos: Nope. But I know a girl who could pick her nose with her tongue. As disturbing as that was.  
  
Vermore: I'm not sure, but it's a possible short story someone with my perverse nature could come up with. 


	28. Fun with Fruit

As hard as it was, Severus kept his hands to himself after the night of the first yoga session. Many times during the other yoga sessions and research sessions that followed, however, he much felt like Dobby. Feeling like he should iron his hands in punishment for wanting just one touch. If he thought it was difficult after Christmas Eve to keep his control, it was nearly unbearable now. But he didn't want a repeat of the hostilities, and did manage it somehow. That, and he was getting better at yoga. He'd almost given it up, but Hermione pushed him to keep trying it. With the incentive of secretly watching her, it was almost no trouble at all to continue.  
  
The relaxation was doing wonders for him, also. He could feel himself becoming slightly more flexible as the end of the year neared, and he was more patient in class, much to the relief of many. He'd even snapped at Neville less, resulting in what Hermione had mentioned to him earlier in the year.  
  
'He'd do better if you would stop flying up his ass every time he made a mistake.' She told him. Apparently, she was right. But that didn't mean that he would forgive mistakes that could melt metal cauldrons. Potions is a dangerous business, and mistakes could not be afforded. Now that NEWTs were so close, they'd agreed that they would wait until after they were over, spending the final week of the term continuing their research. After her exam was marked and her mark was recorded, you better believe he was planning on some 'hands on' research.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was feeling quite smug. The control she had with Severus was intoxicating. She wanted to taste a bit more. It was a shame that the potion wore off so soon. She wondered what his answer to her actions would have been. But she had been unable to sneak that potion out of his closets, and he started to keep better track of it after that. In fact, he moved the remaining potion from where it was and hid it on her. 'Spoil sport.' She thought when she remembered. 'Soon. NEWTS start soon.' And than the week that followed those exams for marking. Once that potions exam was marked, she would no longer be his student. You better believe she was planning something.  
  
~@~  
  
The NEWTs week arrived, and Severus was more than thankful that Hermione had introduced him to yoga. The exercise really made this year a lot easier to handle than the ones before, even considering his newfound sexual frustration. He managed to get through the exams fine, until the Seventh Year Gryffindor-Slytherin class. As much as he tried to stop it from happening, his eyes wandered over to Hermione. Oh how he wanted to just throw her over his desk and take her right there. His imagination was in overdrive. But considering all the students were intently concentrating on their exams, he felt it was an acceptable risk.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
He didn't notice Harry or Draco looking up from their papers, catching the potions master with a look of absolute lust and longing in his eyes when he looked Hermione's way. Draco had a smile on his face. He would win the bet with Potter. Oh to see what Potter agreed to do when he lost.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was absolutely convinced that Snape would not touch Hermione until after graduation. But they never defined what graduation was. Did they consider it after the exam marks were posted? Or after the graduation ceremony? He'd have to have a discussion with Draco later to find out what he meant. If Harry was really smart, he would have asked about that before. Slightly worried over what the interpretation would be, he bent his head back down, trying with all his might to remember what exactly a ferret liver did without smirking.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, could feel Severus' gaze on her. She smirked inwardly. Let him think that she was oblivious. If only he knew what she was planning to do with him after the year was up. It was so close, she could taste it. If he thought that Valentine's was something. . .well, she had a few things up her sleeve.  
  
Ron was trying to get through his exam, wondering how Dob- NO NO NO!! I'm sorry! Much to many of your relieves, I can't do it! I just can't! It was wrong than. It's wrong now!  
  
~@~  
  
Severus was never so happy to be marking exams before. The first one he marked was Hermione's, with no worries of him being subjective when doing so. True to form, she scored near perfect - couldn't let her go for anything that he would normally take marks off for. She'd understand. Maybe be a little angry - but that just adds fuel to the fire.  
  
As soon as he finished marking it, he felt a huge relief come off his chest. Once her mark was recorded along with her classmates, she was officially no longer his student. He began marking the other exams, wishing he'd left hers to the last. The other exams felt like hell compared to her own, and by the twentieth, he was rubbing his eyes. Time for a break.  
  
Getting up from his desk, he walked over to the fireplace where his boiling water was waiting for him. Making some tea, he didn't notice the door to his office open. However, he couldn't ignore the hideously strong odour mixed with an equally disgusting smelling perfume. 'What the hell is that smell?' He thought, crinkling his nose in disgust. The smell became even stronger, and his hearing picked up the sound of dainty footsteps behind him.  
  
Turning, he came face to face with a woman - if it could be called that. The thing in front of him had overlong, extremely thick eyelashes. So thick, in fact, that he could count the number of them; both bottom and top. Over the eyes, there was a thick coating of a peacock blue. The cheeks were drenched in a bright pink with blood red lips. The hair was black, and put up in a ridiculous style. He looked taken aback, which she must have mistaken for something else. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Severus Snape?" She asked breathlessly, breath smelling worse than the sorry excuse she called a fragrance. He nodded, hoping to be able to hold his breath until she moved away. Unfortunately, she didn't. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, leaning in closer and pressing her body to his. "Do you have a moment?"  
  
Against his desire to get her out of his office immediately, but willing to do anything to get her off of him, he gestured the seat in front of his desk, muttering a shielding spell he used for particularly foul smelling potions to protect himself from the smell emanating off this woman as he walked to his desk. Instead of sitting on the chair, she sat on the edge of his desk, looking at him with something he didn't like.  
  
"Was there something you needed, Miss - ?" He began.  
  
"Ms Deniyah Moorehed." She said, holding out a hand demurely for him to kiss the back of. He reached out and simply shook it. He'd have to wash that hand after this. "I was just here with my ex-husband. I believe you know him. Craven Moorehed?" He nodded. "We were looking for a school for our youngest who is entering school, and were looking at possibly sending him here. I just had to meet all the Professors. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Was there anything that you wished to speak with me about?" Severus asked, wanting to get to the point and get her the hell out of there. "I fear that I cannot be detained long. I must finish these exams by midweek for grade postings."  
  
"Of course. I understand." She said, pausing, looking down, and tracing an imaginary design on his desk. "I can imagine that teaching at a boarding school such as this, you tend to get rather busy and don't get a chance to go out much." She said. "I would like to get to know all of the professors, and I was hoping you could join me for a drink at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
He was about to answer, when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." He said, thinking that whatever student was about to enter, was about to earn some points.  
  
In walked Neville Longbottom. "Sir?" He asked, sniffing slightly in the air, and scrunching his nose.  
  
"What is it, Mr Longbottom?" Snape said, snapping, but inwardly thanking Merlin.  
  
"Um. . .ah. . .Hermione wanted to know when. . .when. . ." He stuttered.  
  
"Out with it!"  
  
"When you would be continuing your research since I was already coming down here." He finished quickly.  
  
"Hermione?" Deniyah asked. "You're doing research with a student?"  
  
"Yes." Severus said, than turned back to Neville. "Inform her that we will continue on Wednesday unless something comes to my attention." He said. Neville nodded, turning to leave. "Why did you need to come down here, Mr Longbottom?" He asked, hoping to keep the door open a bit longer to air out the room more.  
  
"I. . .I. . .f-f-forgot something in the c-c-classroom, sir." He answered.  
  
"Very well. Good day." Neville looked somewhat surprised at the pleasantness he was getting from him, and got away before he did anything else strange, or started snapping at him again.  
  
"So, this Hermione. It's good to see that you are working closely with your students." Deniyah said, not missing the look in Severus' eyes when Hermione's name was said.  
  
'You have no idea how closely I want to work with her.' Severus thought to himself.  
  
"So about that drink?" Deniya continued.  
  
"I'm afraid I simply do not have the time, Ms Moorehed. I also lack the interest. If you'll excuse me."  
  
"Of course." She said, getting off his desk, and making her way out of the office, a bit angry about being rejected. Nobody rejects Deniyah Moorehed. She would have to find out who this Hermione was. Severus Snape was a very wealthy man, and one who could help her social status considering his 'war hero' status.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hey, Draco." Draco heard someone call after the final exam was written. "Question." Harry said, catching up with him and Jessica.  
  
"Answer."  
  
"Smart ass." Jessica muttered.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said to her. "I was wondering, ferret boy, we never discussed what the definition of 'graduation' would be."  
  
"Ah. Good point, Potty." Draco said. "I always assumed it would be the graduation ceremony."  
  
"Not after exams are marked?" Harry asked. "It should be official when marks are posted."  
  
"Yes, but the ceremony would make it absolutely, undoubtedly official." Draco replied.  
  
"You're just saying that because it gives you an extra couple of days." Harry replied.  
  
"Yes." Draco said, not bothering to deny it at all.  
  
"Let's make this fair than. We'll ask somebody we both agree to ask, and we'll take their answer." Harry said.  
  
"Very well, Potty." Draco said. "I say, Dannie." Harry thought about it a moment.  
  
"Agreed." He said, shaking Draco's hand. "Let's go find her." And they split off in search of one half of the Hogwarts bunnies.  
  
~@~  
  
"Mr Malfoy." Draco heard someone call him. Turning to face the source, he spotted one of the women he wished he'd never have to see again.  
  
"Ms Moorehed." Draco said, trying not to inhale too deeply.  
  
"How have you been? My daughter's been asking about you. Wondering why you never return her owls." She said, giving him a piercing gaze.  
  
"I'm afraid with NEWT's and senior student duties here, I haven't had much time to engage in social activities." Draco replied. "That and sorting through my father's things."  
  
"Yes, shame about your father, Draco." She said, not quite believing his excuse. "Draco, I was wondering if you knew a girl by the name of Hermione." She said, cutting to the chase.  
  
"Yes. She's a seventh year Gryffindor. Top of our class, as a matter of fact."  
  
"An intellect?" She asked, scrunching her nose in distaste. In her views, study and serious academics were for the men. A lady of good breeding would never think of such a thing. She knew her place.  
  
"Yes. Very much so. She's been working and researching with Professor Snape for most of the year. I have never heard of anyone earning that type of attention from him." Draco said. "I think they have a mutual respect for one another."  
  
"Is that so?" She muttered. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy." She said more loudly, turning and heading for a deserted hallway, intent on using a locating charm and finding this Hermione. She would not have a little girl standing in her way.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione was in the kitchen. Deciding that there were a few things she needed, she thanked Dobby for his offer of help, but insisted that she didn't need it. Mental images of how he was 'helping' Ron. . .well, as long as he was a willing partner. She just didn't need to know about it.  
  
As she was about to open the door to one of the fridges, she heard the sound of the kitchen portrait opening. When she looked off to the side, she could see a woman that she had never met before. But taking one whiff of the smell that entered along with her in the room, she could tell who it was from Jessica's and Draco's descriptions - Deniyah Moorehed. Craven's ex-wife. Not looking too happy either. 'Maybe her nose is scrunched up like that because even she can't stand the smell of her.' Hermione thought.  
  
Deniyah looked over at Hermione, looking a tad pissed, a bit miffed, a little angry (I told you this would come back), a spot sour, and extremely uptight and disgusted! "You are Hermione Granger." She said, not asking, but telling. Hermione nodded. "You are an enemy to be conquered." She continued, walking over toward her. "You are not good enough for him. I shall be the one to have him."  
  
"What are you talking about, Miss?" Hermione asked, not knowing what was coming.  
  
"Ms. Deniyah Moorehed." She said with a sniff of disgust. "And I'm talking about the affections of one Severus Snape. A child like you should be ashamed of going for a man old enough to be her father."  
  
Hermione smiled, shaking her head, and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you find something humourous?" Deniyah asked, annoyed that this sliver of a girl would not be intimidated by her.  
  
"Only your attempts to scare me away. Professor Snape decides what he will do, when he will do it, and how he will do it." Hermione said. "I believe that he has a big say in this."  
  
"You believe a lot of things, but it doesn't mean they're correct." Deniyah said. "He doesn't know what he needs right now. I do, however. He just simply needs a woman of more experience, a woman who knows what she is doing. And I will have him. Mark my words."  
  
"F. Sorry, I failed you. But do come back and try again sometime." Hermione said. Both women turned around upon hearing a deep laughter come from the entrance to the kitchens. Severus stood there, looking at Hermione with amusement. Obviously, his sarcasm was starting to rub off on her.  
  
Once he stopped laughing, his gaze turned over to Deniyah. "I told you before, Ms Moorehed. I'm not interested." He said. "I have never, nor will I ever be interested. Thank you for the offer though. I have my eyes on something else."  
  
Deniyah turned to him. "You'll tire of your toy, Severus. And when you do, floo me." She said, walking towards the entrance, but her path leading closer to him than necessary. Just before she passed him, she grabbed his wrist, and pulled herself to whisper in his ear. "And when you do, just call me by whistling. You know how to whistle, don't you?" She asked.  
  
"You are terribly unoriginal." Severus said, pulling his wrist from her grasp, and dismissing her with a flick of it. She harrumphed, but walked out of the kitchen, allowing the door to close behind her. Severus looked over at Hermione. "And what, may I ask, are you doing in here?"  
  
"I just needed a few. . .things, Professor. I thought you would be busy with marking exams."  
  
"Severus. You are no longer my student. The exams are marked and marks will be up soon." Severus responded, glad that finally finished. The rest of the week was his.  
  
"I hope that's not the only thing that'll be up." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Indeed?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Winky approached him, pulling on his robes, and drawing his attention away from Hermione. He glared at the elf, who looked down to the floor.  
  
"Is Professor needing anything?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." He snapped.  
  
Hermione spoke up. "I'd like some fruit, Winky." She said, remembering the piece of fruit that started it all. "Where do you keep it?"  
  
Winky pointed over to a bowl at the counter at the opposite side of the kitchens. Hermione made her way over to it, looking over the fruit, and finally grabbing a banana. She began to walk slowly back to her position in front of the fridge door. Severus' eyes followed every move she made. He had a pretty good idea as to what she was up to. He wasn't sure he liked it. Well, with an audience, he wasn't going to like it. Hermione, true to form, peeled the banana slowly as she spoke.  
  
"So how have you been, Professor?" She asked, pulling down one side slowly, taking another step. "Keeping up with the yoga?" Another side went down and another step. "I haven't spoken to you since before exams, and seen you since the potions NEWT, when you couldn't seem to keep your eyes off me." The final side went down, and she reached her destination, raising her eyes back up at him slowly, keeping her head slightly bent down. "Has Professor McGonagall been keeping you away?" She said, with a small pout.  
  
"Will you stop it with Professor McGonagall?" He asked, shortly. She was trying to bait him. It would not work.  
  
"I apologize, Severus." Hermione said, looking at him, and bringing the banana slowly to her lips. "Is there anything I could do to make it. . .up. . .to you?" She asked, bringing the tip of the fruit past her lips. She bit down softly. Severus could feel himself respond a bit.  
  
"There is one thing." He muttered, not intending to have said it out loud.  
  
"Hmmm?" She asked, almost groaning, a bit breathy at the end, bringing the fruit to her mouth again, allowing a large chunk of it to reach her throat almost. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He stood there, not taking his eyes off her while she finished the fruit.  
  
It was then that Dobby decided to ask him if there was anything he needed, but that was precisely the wrong time to do it. At the tug to his robes again, Severus looked down, and glared at him.  
  
"All you bloody house elves just leave me be! Go out and complete your other tasks!" He snapped. Hermione looked up at him in surprise.  
  
A/N:  
  
Does anybody here know what happened to the web site 'Whispers'? If you do, e-mail me please.  
  
Dannie7: When would you define 'graduation' to be?  
  
Vicsend: I've put everybody's mind in the gutter. It's a good feeling. As for Dobby and Ron, I think it's a mix of the two. I wonder what it would be if Winky joined in - other than adding a little S&M. . ."Winky bad elf!"  
  
Zoe: She seems to like to get him all hot and bothered when there's an audience.  
  
ChrishionoTenshi: I was alone at the time, with nothing but my imagination and my computer.  
  
MadAboutHarry: It's getting close.  
  
Jan McNeville: Fewer forms of alliterate formulae in former chapters? Forgive the faulted formation, please!  
  
Gffgfgdfdgdfgd: Can I buy a vowel? Mmmmm. . .chocolate!  
  
DragonRose: I like it when people are insane. They're fun to play with. So my friends tell me. I'm glad you're enjoying this, but please don't kidnap me. My fish would be ever so lonely, and would probably live up to his name. . .'You Dead yet.' Seriously, that's his name.  
  
Vermore: I guess that our Severus is a bit too noble for his own good. Hee hee hee 


	29. The Taste Test

The two looked at each other.Just stared into the eyes of the other.The house elves had heeded Professor Snape's command to get the hell out of the kitchen, and made themselves busy in other areas of the castle.

Snape approached Hermione, and ended up very close to her.'If he leaned down a little. . .oh my!He is!'She thought to herself. 

Severus extended his hand out, slowly, and made towards her waist.She could feel the heat from his body as his arm began to slide behind her, but then stopped.With a slight jerk, while still looking in her eyes, he had the fridge door open, and moved Hermione out of the way. 

She gaped at him.'FUCKING TEASE!!'She wanted to yell, but just couldn't, reminding herself that she was being the exact same way only moments ago.She continued to watch him, remembering to close her mouth before he saw it.He began to rummage through the shelves, conjuring up a small black velvet bag, and putting some of the items into it.He than closed the door, and looked back at her with mischievous eyes. 

There was something else too.What it was, she could not determine exactly.But she had an idea.He looked at her a few more moments before silently grabbing her hand, and pulling her to the fireplace.He took some powder from the pot at the mantle, and threw it in."Severus Snape's Chambers" he said, and pulled Hermione in behind him. 

As soon as they were through to the other side, both began to dust themselves off.Severus looked at Hermione again."Miss Granger."He said formally, looking her up and down, his silky, chocolate voice sending shivers down her spine and her mind to the gutter. 

"Yes, Professor?"She answered, trying to sound calm and imitating his formalities. 

"You. . .bring a new meaning to the word 'edible'."(**CORNY LINE ALERT**) 

He grabbed her hand once again, pulled her to him, and brought his lips down to hers in a hungry, demanding kiss.Even though she should have expected it after her behaviour in the kitchens, she still stood shocked for a moment.But just a moment.She began to return the kiss with an equal passion, and it deepened soon after.His hands were now tight around her waist, bringing her as impossibly close as he could.Keeping them connected, Severus began to walk backwards towards his bedroom, beginning work on the clasp of her robes, with no argument from her. 

As soon as they entered, the door closed behind them, and the fire lit in the fireplace.Like in one of their dreams, Severus pushed Hermione up against the door, placing one of his knees between hers, and roughly kissing her.She returned with nips on his bottom lip and soothed them with her tongue.He growled in response, leaving her mouth, and started to softly nibble his way down her jaw line, towards the place that connected her shoulder and neck.Her whimpers were making him lose a bit of his famed control.He pulled back a moment to look in her eyes. 

"What is it?"She asked.She was met with his silent gaze, both breathing heavily."Severus, if you have any problems-"He placed a finger on her lips. 

"I have no idea how I was able to keep from doing this all year.And now I want to be sure.Do you want me Hermione?"He asked. 

She looked up at him in surprise, than gave him a wicked grin."Well, THAT was a stupid question."She said, lunging at him, and knocking him off his feet.Luckily, he landed on the edge of the bed.Straddling him, she pressed her lips to his in hunger. 

"Doubts erased."He managed to mutter, grabbing for her clothing once again. 

*Please insert graphic sex scene here*   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohhh!That was interesting! 

So that's what he had in the bag! 

OH MY!WHOEVER THOUGHT OF THAT. . .GET OUT OF THE STORY IMMEDIATELY!!!and e-mail me quick;) 

I didn't know a body could bend that way. 

Is that legal?!? 

[Scratching head] hmmmm, I wonder. 

Oh.THAT'S IT!I'm taking notes now! 

Anyone got a stopwatch? 

I should have gone to the bathroom before this chapter!Damn!I guess I'll just have to let my bladder explode.My, they have a lot of stamina! 

Oh.They're almost done. . .wait!Spoke too soon. 

What's that chicken doing here?!? 

*End graphic sex scene* 

Snape and Hermione lay tangled together, covered in sweat, and very sticky from. . .well. . .yeah.(ALL YOU PEOPLE HAVE YOUR MINDS IN THE GUTTER!!!I like you!) 

"Hermione."Snape said, still out of breath. 

"Yes?"She replied, too tired to lift her head. 

"I wish to know whether or not you'll be staying here during the summer to work on our research."He said."It looks promising, and I would rather not continue on my own." 

"I was going to ask you that.Hoping we'll have more time for a little 'hands on' experimenting."She said, allowing her hand to softly trail up to his cheek.He laughed slightly, grabbing her hand, and bringing it to his lips. 

"I was thinking along the same lines."He muttered, looking down at her, and holding her more tightly against him. 

~@~ 

Well, dear readers. 

I got no response on the earlier challenge in chapter 8.However, this one, I hope, will have a better turn out. 

Who do you think won the bet?Should graduation be after the tests were marked?Or after the actual ceremony?Did Draco and Harry find out who was the winner of the bet?What would Harry have to do since Draco won?What kind of song did Draco write for Potty if they assumed Harry won? 

You've visited my sick mind for a time.Taken glances into my twisted sense of humour.Seen what happens when I have waaaay too much time on my hands. 

YOUR TURN!! 

If, however, you would like to see my own take on it, you may say so in a review.If I get enough, I may be tempted to give you that one last glimpse.But be warned. . . 

A few more notes: 

Thanks to all those who let me know what's going on with 'Whispers'.I'm glad to see that it's been put back up.I'll be sure to read the notes on the main page when I'm not half asleep next time. 

Also, Dannie didn't respond as to what the interpretation of 'graduation' would be.If yous guys decide to write your own epilogue for this, it will, naturally, be up to you.I'll be keeping my eyes out there for the ever so dirty minds. 

MadAboutHarry:No more cliffies in this story. 

ChishionoTenshi:If I decide to write a sequel, I shall definitely consider that. 

Vicsend:That would be an interesting development.It's a possibility. 

HotsummerAK47:Do I make you horny, baby?Probably not.That would be Sev, wouldn't it? 

DragonRose:You are too kind.I am not deserving of such praise.*blush* 

Cassandra:You write 'bitch' like it's a bad thing.And no, she does not have a chance in hell.For a nose that is as sensitive as Snape's, she definitely does not stand a chance. 

RoseWithThorns:I think the last thing on her mind was SPEW 

Jan McNeville:Will we want a return of word wonders later? 

One Innocent Angel:Innocent my butt!!!I think I've corrupted you!! 

Potions Mistress:I promise.No more walk-ins with Dobby and Ron. 

Atalaya:Thank you for pointing that out.However, it was not a mistake.What is meant there is that she keeps calling him Professor, and he corrected her by reminding her of his first name.   



	30. Epilogue

"Dannie!"  Someone yelled across the library.  Madame Pinch looked up disapprovingly.  Shooting the offender a look, Harry muttered his apology and walked quietly to the table.

"What is it?"  Dannie asked as he took the seat across from her.

"I wanted to ask you –"

"Oh no you don't, Potty!"  Draco said, earning a second glare from the librarian.  "Not without me, you won't."

"What kept you?"  Harry asked him as Draco sat down.

"Moorehed."  

"What's going on?"  Dannie asked.

"Well," Harry began.  "Before ferret boy interrupted, I wanted to ask for your opinion on something."

"Sure."  Dannie replied.  "What is it?"

"We wanted to know what your opinion of when graduation officially is."  Draco said.

"Um.  Alright.  But why do you want to know?"  Dannie asked.

"Well. . ."  Harry began, but paused.

"Um. . ."  Draco said, hoping to come up with something better.

"Well.  I'll tell you my definition if you promise to be more coherent."  Dannie said.

"Deal!"  Draco and Harry responded together.

Dannie thought for a moment.  She sighed after mentally forming her answer.  "Well," she began, the two boys inching closer in their seats.  "It's rather difficult to say.  I mean, one could argue that graduation occurs after all marks are recorded."  Harry began to smirk.  "But some would argue that the ceremony is what makes it official."  Draco smirked back as Harry's faded.  "Both arguments make sense.  I guess I would have to say. . ."

She noticed the two boys leaning even closer to her.

"Hey Dannie."  Ginny said, sitting down next to her.  "What's up?"

Dannie looked towards the ceiling.  "Some wooden planks."  She responded.

Smiling, Ginny continued.  "So how did your NEWT's go?  I was wondering what I should be looking forward to next year."

"Well, if you study and keep up to date on your work, which is difficult, than you shouldn't have too much of a problem."  Dannie replied.  "Definitely do not try cramming for these exams."

Ginny nodded.  "That's what Percy told me.  He said that I should start studying as soon as my sixth year OWL's finish.  In fact, he even told me that in his seventh year-"

"Ginny."  Harry said.  Ginny looked at him.  "Hold that thought a moment."  Seeing the slight confusion on her face, he continued.  "Dannie was just ending an argument between myself and Draco."

"Ah.  I see."

"Sorry, Gin."  Dannie said.  "I've almost finished answering them, and than you can tell me about Percy."  Ginny nodded.  "Anyway, I guess I would have to say that graduation would be that time between after tests are marked and the ceremony."

"Meaning?"  Harry asked.

"Meaning, that right now is during graduation."  Dannie said.  "So why did you want to know?"

Neither boy had thought of a response that they wanted to give her.  Ginny decided to pipe up.  "They have a bet going to see when Snape and Hermione would have kinky sex."  She said bluntly.  Draco and Harry gave her an evil look, which she ignored.

"What was the bet exactly?"  Dannie asked.

"Well, if it happened before graduation, than Draco would win.  After graduation, Harry would win."  Ginny clarified.

"And during graduation?"  Dannie asked looking at the two.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.  "Well, we never really specified a 'during' graduation."  Draco said.  "I guess in that case. . ."

"You'd both lose."  Jessica said, walking up to them.  "And since you agreed that you would follow the definition of 'graduation' as provided by one half of the Hogwart's sex bunnies, you run the risk of facing the consequences for both of you losing.  Unless you guys are chicken."

Both shook their heads.  "By the way, guys."  Dannie asked.  "How would you know if it happened at all?"

"A simple spell in the hallway, and we can see if Hermione's been deflowered."  Draco said.  Harry looked at him.

"Can't do it that way."  Harry said.

"And why not?"  Draco asked.

"You know how Hermione doesn't like flying?"

"Yeah.  So?"  

"That's because in first or second year, she landed wrong in Hooch's class, and sort of broke herself in."  Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah!"  Ginny said.  "I remember that.  It was in her second year."

"Than how will we know?"  Draco asked.

"Jessica and Ginny."  Harry replied.  "They can tell us."

"And how will you two know?"  Draco asked, interested.

"That's for us to know, and you to ponder."  Jessica replied.  "Call it female intuition.  We can tell the difference between a happy and a 'just got laid good' look."

Ginny added.  "As well as the frustrated and 'just got laid bad' look."

"And you'll tell us if it happened?"  Draco asked.

"Of course."  Jessica replied.  "And if it happens during graduation, I know it will be an entertaining ceremony."

Draco and Harry swallowed hard.  If they both lost, they were both going to have to pay up.  A Jablowmee always gets their way.

~@~

Well, my patient readers, you know who won this now, don't you?

Hermione got to her room, eventually regaining functional use of her legs.  Unsteadily, she entered, and flopped down on her bed, uncharacteristic goofy grin in place.  She was covered in sweat, and smelled of potions master, but she was not quite ready for a shower yet.  Crookshanks approached her carefully, took a sniff, and decided that perhaps sleeping away from the human would be a good idea until she got a bath.

"Well, I guess I do look a mess."  Hermione muttered.  "But WHAT a mess."  Getting up, she decided that she needed to bathe before anyone saw her.  She was lucky no one saw her exiting the dungeons in such a state.  She made for her bathroom for a shower, and decided that the clothes she threw on messily would not be making an appearance in the laundry for a little while.  If she couldn't live with the smell stuck to her skin, she could at least have the fabrics.

After her shower, she stepped out of the bathtub, walking to the fireplace in her bathrobe.  Soon, she would begin work with Severus for the summer as his apprentice.  After some time, when the relationship would be more appropriate, they would make it somewhat known.  They weren't the type to make a big scene of it, although they were both tempted to do it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.  Turning to it, she opened to face with Ginny and Jessica.

"Jessica, you know you aren't supposed to be in the Gryffindor tower."  Hermione said, trying to sound stern.

Both girls took a look at her.  "Oh the gods!"  They both drawled, and pushed her back in the room, closing the door behind them.

"Man!  You got it goooood!"  Jessica said.

"What are you talking about?"  Hermione asked, annoyed that they just intruded into her sanctuary.

"You got so laid!"  Ginny said.  "And from the looks in your eyes. . .if only Harry and Snape were on better terms.  I could have a look like that if Snape gave Harry some pointers."  Ginny continued looking at Jessica.

"Maybe we should try to convince him to teach sex ed."  Jessica replied.  "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Hermione panicked.  "What are you guys talking about?"  She repeated, trying to hide the panic.

"Oh, don't worry.  We won't tell anyone, except Harry and Draco."  Jessica replied.

"Why and what would you tell them?"  Hermione asked.

"That you scored with the potions master and that they both lost their bet."  Ginny replied.

"What bet?"  Hermione asked, getting somewhat annoyed.

Ginny explained the bet.  After telling Hermione what the terms were and what the boys would end up having to do, she couldn't remain angry.  "I'll get back at them later."  She said.

~@~

Graduation Day

Usually a day that is slightly sophisticated.  An air of maturity usually accompanied it.  But this year, it was not to be.

"Susan Bones."  The Headmaster's voice called out as he continued down the list of graduates.  Each name was accompanied with applause.

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Hermione Granger."  Hermione got up, walked to the stage, shaking all the hands of the Professors, receiving hugs from some, and mischievous glint in the eye from Severus.

"Jessica Jablowmee."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."  Harry stood up.  This was the moment he'd been dreading since that day in the library.  Getting up, many of the students and faculty took in his attire.  He'd been dressed in the tightest leather shorts that could be found.  His chest had an 'X' shaped leather strap with studs across it, and a collar with matching studs around his neck.  A leash had been attached to the collar, and was being pulled by Goyle, who apparently had a bit of a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived.  He accepted that Harry was straight, and he was with Ginny, but was slightly crushed.  In the end, it was all right.  For one Victor Krum had swooped down and stole his heart.

Goyle pulled Harry across the stage by the leash, allowing him to shake hands with the Professors.  The Headmaster had his damn twinkle in the eye and turned to Goyle.  "Now, Mr Goyle.  It's not appropriate what Mr Potter is currently wearing, and he needs to be punished."  Albus said, just loud enough for Harry to hear.  Wide eyed, he turned to Goyle who had a giddy look in his eyes.  Tugging on the leash, Harry lost his balance.  Trying to pull himself up, his butt was left hanging in the air.  It was given a good spanking (YEOW!!).

Harry jumped up quick, and nearly ran off the stage.  Goyle followed, and was stopped by a heart broken Victor Krum.

"I thought you loved me."  Victor said, with a sad look in his eyes.

"I do.  I may have touched his ass, but nothing compares to yours."  Goyle said, reaching out for the Quidditch star, and pulling him aside for a little make up session.  Harry counted his lucky stars that he at least released the leash before walking away.

"Dannie Seven."

"Ronald Weasley."  A high squeaky voice rose over the rest of the crowd, as Dobby cheered and screamed.  "FRIEND OF HARRY POTTER GOOD!!  FRIEND OF HARRY POTTER VERY GOOD!!"

"Blaise Zambini."

And with that, all the diplomas were handed out and the ceremony was over.

~@~

The Graduation Dance

The Weird Sisters were introduced as the nights entertainment, but not before Draco intervened.  He'd arranged it so that the song he would sing to Harry would be done first, and he wanted it out of the way.  He was thinking of doing it when everyone was slightly drunk, but decided that everyone would think him a pansy if he did it than.

Draco walked out onto the stage, completely covered in a robe.  "Attention!"  Draco called out.  "This is dedicated to one, Harry Potter.  Hit it!"  The instruments began to play, and Draco threw his robe off.  He wore an outfit similar to Harry's just because Jessica thought it looked good on him.  Climbing from the stage, he approached Harry, who had immediately changed out of the outfit after the ceremony.  He was sitting in a chair at one of the tables as Draco got to him before he could move.  Pinning Harry's shoulders, Draco leaned in close and began to sing in his ear.

I wanna be your dominated love slave  
I wanna be the one who takes the pain  
You can spank me when I do not behave  
Smack me in the forehead with a chain.

Cause I love feelin dirty  
And I love feelin cheap  
And I love it when ya hurt me  
So drive them staples deep  
Smack me cross the face and call me naughty

Put a belt sander against my skin  
I wanna feel the pain all over my body  
Cant wait to be punished for my sins  
Cause I love feelin dirty

And I love feelin cheap  
And I love it when ya hurt me  
So drive...Staples?

The song ended to catcalls and wolf howls as Draco made a hasty exit, Jessica falling closely behind.

The Headmaster stood up.  "Yes, well.  Thank you, Mr Malfoy."  He said.  "Now onto the real entertainment, if you will."  He nodded in the direction of the band.  

The night continued with fast music that Hermione usually sat out.  She was not enthusiastic about dancing, and preferred to remain chatting with her classmates that she would soon be separated from.  About 3 hours into the dance, a slow song began, and Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.  She turned around, and came face to face with Severus (Did I shock you?).

"Miss Granger.  Would you do me the honour?"  He asked, holding out his hand.

"Certainly Professor."  She replied, taking it and allowing herself to be led to the middle of the dance floor.

"You don't usually dance."  Hermione said when she was sure no one was paying attention.

"Hmmm.  What better excuse to have to hold you."  Severus replied.  "I wish I could let the world know of what I've found in you Hermione."  He sighed.

Looking up at him with a glint in her eye, she replied.  "And what's stopping you now?"

Severus stopped moving, and looked down into her eyes.  He got a similar glint in his eyes, and without warning, arched Hermione over the arm around her waist, holding her head with his other hand.  "Nothing."  He replied, and brought his lips to hers.  She held onto him tightly around his neck, eventually having to separate to gasp for air.

"SEVERUS!!"  He heard Minerva yell.  He groaned, and brought Hermione back upright, noticing all the students in the hall were watching in complete shock.  "Not so much tongue in front of us!  It's disgusting!"  She called, than turned back to her conversation with the Headmaster.  

"Well than," Severus said, holding out his arm for her to take.  "Shall we?  We don't want to cause any heart failures."

Hermione took his arm, and looked back up at him.  "I think it's too late for that.  But let's go before we do any more damage."

And the two walked arm in arm back down to the dungeons.

A/N:

I apologize for this taking so long to get up.  I'm mid exams right now and the work piles on.  The song that Draco sang for Harry was Green Day's 'Dominated Love Slave'.  I would like to thank jasmin flower for sending it to me.

Inlovewithsnape:  I might do a sequel.  I'm not sure.

Kenny Cheshire:  Only 13?  Tsk tsk.  No smut for you!!

Anonomous:  Long wait equals punishment for being mean!!  Well, it also means writer's block. . .but hey!  Next time I'm bringing out the leather and handcuffs.

Anndy Malfoy:  I am a deranged maniac!  And I think my room is padded.  Oh!  Gotta go.  That little mail slot at the bottom of my door has food being pushed through it.

Jenny SJ:  Not like fanfiction?!?  How is that possible?  But tell him thank you!


End file.
